Story Untold
by Sadz0012
Summary: Lucy is on a mission and Natsu's bored, so he looks through her stuff and happens to stumble across a secret story she wrote. Feeling curious, he reads it with the rest of the guild to find out it is revolved around her life in Fairy Tail and everyone around her, but mostly the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. Adv. NaLu and other pairings.
1. Fiery Freedom

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

( A/N: )

***Action***

[Natsu's thoughts as he reads the story]

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 1: Fiery Freedom_

Natsu walked around town with his hands behind his head as he sighed in a bored manner. He wanted to tease Lucy today, finding various ways to, but when he went to the guild to find her, Mirajane informed him that she went on a mission to get some money before her rent was due.

He slumped his shoulders, thinking that Lucy went on a mission alone without him. He hated when she went alone and he wouldn't know about her safety, though not knowing why he was so anxious even though she was a capable mage, he just thought since they were nakama that he'd be concerned for her and shrugged the feeling aside. Yet, Mirajane informed him that it was an easy enough mission and that she would be back sometime within the week, in which he smiled brightly at and sighed in relief.

Now he was making his way to her apartment to kill time since he was bored and un-entertained without the blonde stellar mage around.

As he approached her apartment, he jumped up to the window and found it to be unlocked- which was kind of unusual of Lucy to do. As he hopped into the apartment, he looked around, content on the small cozy apartment. Even if he felt a little uneasy without the screaming blonde weirdo around, he was just going to make himself at home, just like he would usually do. However, something on Lucy's desk caught his eye as he walked up to it and found out it was a note. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"_If you're reading this, this is most probably Natsu, Happy, Gray or Erza. I'm off on a mission and even if I did tell you not to stay or wreck my house, you probably still would. So all I have to say is that Happy to stay out of my kitchen, Gray to not strip all over my house and freak out my neighbors, Erza to not look through my closet and underwear draws and for Natsu to not burn down my apartment, go through my stuff, burn my books or food, leave ash loitering around everywhere in my apartment, sleep in my bed or anything for that matter. Stay out of my house!_" was what was written on the note. He scrunched his nose at the enormous list of things Lucy thought he'd do - which he would but she didn't have to list them down, right? - yet still chuckled to himself at how she knew him all too well. He burned the note in his hand as he started to rummage through her stuff to find something entertaining to do with his free time.

Usually he'd just take another mission to pass his time, but he'd thought this was a good opportunity to go through her stuff. Yes, she specifically wrote for him to not go through her stuff, but when has he ever listened to Lucy. After about ten minutes of searching he went back to her desk and opened some draws. The first one he opened, there was a folder written '**Lucy's Eyes Only!'** on it, which he smirked at. What's the big secret that Lucy was keeping from him? Well he was about to find out. He took out the folder, kicked the draw close, propped on the chair, and crossed his legs upon the desk as he opened the folder to see the secret contents.

He opened the folder to find a story that was titled 'Story Untold', and on the side of the folder was written 'Discard later'. Now, what was so bad about this story that she had to 'discard' it for? Why didn't she want him - or anyone for that matter - to read it? Well, he couldn't have his best friend discarding a story before _anyone_ gets a chance to read it, now can he? Plus, he just _had_ to do the opposite of what she says, it's his soul nature. He smiled to himself, knowing she wasn't going to be home for a while and he had all the time in the world to read it.

He walked over to the kitchen, made himself an extra hot chocolate milk with mini marshmallows inside as he took the folder, slumped on the couch for a more comfortable position and began reading the soon-to-be-not-so-secret story.

"Chapter 1: Fiery Freedom, They Meet [Who the heck meet?]

Princess Lucille was lying in bed, trying as hard as she could to not cry. [Why is she crying?] It had been another one of those days that, no matter how hard she tries to please her father, he'd just be even more angry with her. [Asshole…] All he wanted from her was to marry an old fart and get snot nosed brats as she be stripped of all her freedom. No, that is not what she wanted. She wants adventure, excitement, adrenaline, hope, faith, wonder and all of the above. [Can't blame her.]

She had been planning this for a month now, but it was time to put her plan into action. [Action! What is a princess going to do? Two seconds ago she wanted to stop crying and now its action?]

She pulled the covers over her head and, pretending to be asleep as the maid, always on time, clicked the door open to check if the princess was alright and sleeping. Content on what she saw, the maid closed the door and walked off. When Lucille was certain the maid was far enough to not be able to hear her, she jumped out of bed, grabbed her bag and jumped down from the balcony.

She scanned the area before approaching the vein covered wall, climbed it and risked a peek to check the guard's position. He was currently walking pass the wall where she stood over him. As he walked further down the wall path, she jumped down from the top of the wall, making as little sound as possible and ran into the forest to hide herself.

She sat behind a tree, heart racing with adrenaline, and tried to breathe evenly to calm her heart down. She looked back to check on the guard, and noticed that he didn't even see her. She sighed as she looked over at the mansion - which she considered more or less her home - as she took one last glance at the huge monument that stood firm before her. Lucille smiled as she quietly said goodbye to the mansion, to her wealth filled life, to her posh and luxurious belongings, to all the servants, chefs and private tutors, and was now saying hello to her now freedom filled and adventurous life style. [Nice going Princess! Hardcore!]

She walked away from the house and for the next couple of hours, walked through the forest aimlessly until her feet could go no farther and decided to crash for the night. She climbed up the nearest tree, sat on a thick branch with her back against the trunk of the tree, and then fell into a sweet dream. [… I still don't get who meets? Hey! If she sleeps like that, what if someone comes and kidnaps her? Or she falls down? That would be pretty funny though.]

The next morning she walked into a nearby town and looked around. [Guess she didn't get kidnapped… Or fall...] It was a quaint little town with a few happy people busying themselves with chores and games to play. At the sight of these bright people, Lucille couldn't help but smile at the picture perfect scene. Well, that was until her stomach started rumbling, indicating that she was hungry. [What a weirdo, just like Lucy…] She looked around to find a little bar that wasn't that big, but seem well off enough for good but cheap food.

She made her way inside and the first thing she saw were two guys fighting. The one guy that did catch her eye was a tall, muscular man with fiery pink hair, black charcoal eyes, was wearing a scarf that looks to be made of scales and a red tattoo on his upper arm. [The guy sounds handsome, strong and all around awesome ***smug smirk***] She then saw the pink haired man get dragged away and then kicked out the bar. Seeing as it had nothing to do with her, she ordered a full course meal and waited patiently at a table.

She sat at the table alone, which wasn't for long, drumming her fingers over the wooden surface. The man that was previously fighting with the pink haired guy approached her and, leisurely without any warning, sat next to her, staring at her with a disgustingly intense look.

"Can I help you?" Lucille said in a stern, but low voice to not attract attention. _'I want to rip this guy's eye-balls out!'_ she thought to herself inwardly, suppressing a shiver of disgust and the urge to actually put her thoughts to action. [Shit, Lucille is kind of scary…]

"Your hot babe, want to go back to my place and have a little fun together?" he stated, oblivious to her thoughts, as a smirk formed over his rough features. [Bastard! Prick! Asshole!] Lucille's eye twitched in annoyance as she glared at the perverted bastard. [Oh my, how un-lady-like of you Lady Lucille, such foul language. ***Laughs at his own joke***]

"Excuse me, but would you mind keeping your vulgar thoughts to yourself?"

"I'm just saying babe, come with me. I'll even buy you whatever you want, you name it," he stated with a proud smirk.

'_Most probably rich perverted bastard…_' Lucille thought to herself, more than sure that he was such. Before Lucille could snap back, they heard an audible knuckle crack from behind them. As Lucille turned around, she saw the handsome pink haired man from before looming over the pervert with a murderous expression. The pervert shook a bit with fear, but gulped and puffed out his chest in false bravado. _'Great, he's going to act tough now and then get his ass kicked…'_ [Of course he is, the awesome guy is back and ready for pay back!]

"You again? Can't you see I have company this time?" the pervert stated. The pinked haired boy looked toward Lucille and for the shortest of moment, their eyes connected as Lucille felt a spark zing within her. However, the moment was over to quick for Lucille's pleasure as the pink haired man diverted his attention from her to the pervert. [What's with 'the pink haired guy' and 'the pink haired dude'? Tell me his name already!]

"Seems to me like you're really just bothering the poor girl…" he stated, a bit of venom in his husky voice.

_'He has a sexy voice…' _Lucille thought and then slapped herself inwardly. _'Stupid Lucille, you shouldn't think of people you hardly even know like that!'_ […]

"No way! How dare you say that to me? Was I bothering you babe? Tell him!"

"You were," Lucille deadpanned, taking a sip of her drink as the pervert started panicking even more when the pink haired man's intense anger increased tenfold, but why? Lucille couldn't put her finger on it. He probably had a hero complex, or a man's obligation, or maybe even pride? Lucille shrugged it aside as she was thankful the pink haired man dragged away the pervert who begged him to spare him his life. [I like this guy!]

A few minutes later, the pink haired man re-entered the bar with a satisfied goofy grin, as Lucille had already finished her meal and was about to leave.

"You ok?" he asked her suddenly, startling her a bit. She turned around abruptly and was now face-to-face with him.

"Um… yes, thank you very much. That was very nice of you to do," she said with a polite smile and a small bow. As she stood straight, she saw he had a confused expression on.

"It was nothing really; I already had some beef with the guy. No need to be so formal…" At this, Lucille blushed a bit from embarrassment. He was scratching the back of his head, but then extended his hand out to her with a smile. "Hey! I'm Dragon, what's your name?" he asked her as she hesitantly grab his hand in return and shook it once.

"Lucille Heart, it's nice to meet you Dragon," she replied with a warm and genuine smile that she couldn't even remember the last time had formed on her lips, but somehow being with Dragon made her want to smile.

"So… you don't seem like you're from around here. You new?" he asked with a cock of the brow.

"Uh, yeah. I'm travelling alone."

"Why is that?"

"Well… to put it simply… I want adventure…" Lucille admitted with a twinkle in her eye. Dragon noticed this and smiled a bit to himself.

"Really? I have so much adventure in my life that I can't even sit down for a minute without something happening to me," Dragon explained with a cocky grin.

"You're sitting down now…" Lucille pointed out.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are…"

"Watch!" Lucille looked at him questionably, which was until he picked up her empty glass and flung it at a random direction. All of a sudden, a loud band was heard and she looked behind him to see an injured chubby man clutching his shoulder, hissing with pain. She was about to ask him why he had done that until the injured man shouted out.

"**Who threw that?**"

"When I say run, you run…" Dragon said with a smirk as she was completely lost now. [This Dragon guy is awesome!] Before she could register his words, the angry injured man looked toward Dragon with blood lust evident in his eyes.

"You! You did it, didn't you! You freaking bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"Run!" Dragon said, a bit playfully, but before she could register his actions, he grabbed her hand and ran out the bar with her. As they ran out, she looked back to see the chubby man chasing them and felt like she had just committed a crime. [Hey, that was a complete accident! It's not a crime if the guy didn't mean to hit the fat ass!]

However, when she looked at the grinning and laughing Dragon, she felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest, not knowing if it was because of him or the fact that they were running with the rush of adrenaline cloaking over her. After a while, the chubby man gave up and Dragon finally stopped to catch his breath a minute later as Lucille held a nearby tree to support her tired legs from collapsing.

She glanced up at him to see him taking a leaf out of his hair and Lucille couldn't help but laugh at his childish act. After everything he did, he still acted like a little kid and it had a refreshing, nice and exciting feeling rolling around in her stomach. [Hey, he isn't a kid! He's a man and he just saved you!] Dragon looked at her with a quizzical look, clearly not getting her sudden outburst of laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so screwed up!" she stated with a new wave of laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant it in a good way."

"How can that be said in a good way?"

"You're a unique person," Lucille said with a playful grin as he just smiled innocently at her. [What the hell? I think she's just mocking him!]

"Um… thanks… I think…" At his wide grin - that covered almost most of his face - Lucille blushed at it. Unfortunately for her, Dragon caught it.

"What's wrong Lucille? You're all flushed. Don't tell me, you're thinking inappropriate things about me?" Dragon asked with an evil grin, cocking a brow as Lucille's blush grew.

'_I thought this guy was the stupid dense type! What the hell?' _Lucille thought as she tried to deny it. [Yeah, the guy's smart. Don't underestimate him.] "O-of course not!"

"Lucille…" at the sound of her name escape his lips in his husky manly voice, Lucille's blush increased tenfold. "You're all red, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You're thinking I'm hot, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!" he started teasing her playfully.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Then Dragon cupped her face in one of his large, rough yet soft hands. He came close to Lucille and, having no experience in this type of field, closed her eyes to brace for whatever new adventures came her way. She felt his hot - extremely hot for that matter - breath on her ear as he whispered into her ear.

"Lucille… you're still thinking dirty thoughts…" When he said this, he let go and saw her face was crimson red and a confused expression adorned her face, in which he couldn't help but to burst out laughing at.

"You… you… Idiot!" Lucille yelled as she punched his arm and turned away from him stubbornly, cupping her face in her hands to calm herself down.

"… Whatever you say…" he decided with a shrug, losing his fun. "Anyways, Lucille, right?" Dragon said with uncertainty as her blood began to boil within her.

'_He just said my name so many times and now he wants to confirm it with me?'_ she thought angrily as she tried to suppress it. [Maybe the guy is kind of an idiot, I can't believe he forgot her name already after all that… wait… didn't I forget Lucy's name before when I first brought her to the guild…? Shit!] "Yeah, my name is Lucille. What of it?"

"Since you're travelling alone with nowhere in specific to go… want to travel with me…? You'll get adventure like you wanted and plenty or it. Maybe even so much that you'll get sick of it!" he asked her sincerely as her heart felt like it skipped a beat. She eyed him suspiciously, from head to toe, and found out that he was honestly offering his company to her. She felt a twinge of happiness go through her.

"Um… sure… why not? I got nothing better to do," she said as they shared a short silent moment until he suddenly stopped smiling and had a look like he had just remembered something.

"Damn! I forgot! I left Harry behind!" Dragon yelled clutching his hair desperately as Lucille looked at him with a questioning look. [Who's Harry?] "Harry! Harry! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Dragon!" said a somewhat high and squeaky voice from the bushes. Lucille turned around and saw this 'Harry' walked out the bush. He was… a cat…? A talking blue one at that, which kind of made her think that it might have been a deformed , mutated cat or something. [Hey! He sounds like Happy! Don't say such mean things about him!]

"Harry! Thank heaven your alright!" Dragon was about to hug the blue cat until it jumped upward and landed on his head.

"I would have been better if you didn't leave me behind! Dragon! You big meanie!" Harry stated with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to leave you! I'll never do it again!" Dragon said with tears of his own flowing out. All of a sudden, they were hugging each other and crying to a sunset background.

"Are you ladies finished? Let's go!" Lucille called, startling the two 'ladies' out of their moment to glare at her. She simply smiled and started walking off.

"Ah! Wait for us! _Lucille!_" Dragon said in a desperate tone, as he grabbed Harry under his arm and ran off to catch up with her.

"Dragon? Who is she? Why is she coming with us?" Harry tried to ask, but Dragon wasn't paying attention to him.

"_**Lucille!**_""

Natsu stared at the first chapter of the story, thinking that he really wanted to read the next chapter, but at the same time he didn't. What should he do? He knew he wasn't all that smart, but he wasn't this dense to not realize that 'Lucille' was actually Lucy and that this 'Dragon' was actually himself.

How was he supposed to face Lucy after reading something like this? Why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden? Why was he feeling hotter then he usually felt? He didn't know what to do…

So, doing the only thing he thought would be best, he ran out her house, the folder of the story clutched desperately in his hands.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Icy Rain

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

* * *

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 2: Icy Rain_

Natsu burst through the guild doors, panting with the folder clutched in his grasp. He saw that all the guild members were staring strangely at him, so he tried to compose himself a little. For a split second, he felt an unfamiliar presence and an unknown smell lurked around in Fairy Tail, but he shrugged the thought aside to deal with his main objective. He could have imagined it; it was just a split second feeling.

He made his way to one of the table in which Gray, Ezra, Juvia, Levi, Gazille, Happy and Jellal were sitting at. They all looked at him questionably - except Gazille who looked at him with a scowl. He held the folder in front of them and they looked even more lost seeing it.

"Lucy's eyes only…? Did you go through Lucy's stuff again?" Juvia asked, knowing full well of the fact of Natsu's actions after being in the guild for a little while now. He nodded his head vigorously as Erza glared at him.

"What were you doing there, Natsu? Also, why do you have something like that?" Erza asked threateningly. Natsu was sweating at this point so he decided to speak.

"Look, I was bored and went through some of her stuff. While doing that I found this and got curious so I opened it-" Natsu was explaining as Levi cut his sentence short.

"Natsu! You shouldn't do that! It's not nice to invade on others privacy!" Levi explained.

"No, look! I opened it and it was a story that Lucy wrote, but she was planning to discard it! So I wanted to read it before she did that!" Natsu explained as Levi's eyes gleamed.

"Give it to me! I want to read it!" Levi shouted as Gajeel looked at her weirdly.

"Wait! I read the first chapter of it already and I'm all confused now!"

"Then let me read it and I'll explain!" Levi shouted - as loud as her timid voice could go - even more desperately as she tried to snatch the folder away, but Gajeel was holding her back.

"Wait! While I was reading it I realized that it was like a story about us in an indirect way!" Everyone went silent at that, and Levi started glaring at him menacingly.

"Hand it over…" she ordered as he handed it over to her with a shaky hand. "I'll read it and see what the problem here is…"

"Hey! I want to read it also! I want to see if she wrote about me and how sexy I am!" Gray yelled, trying to snatch it from her, but she refused to hand it over to anyone else.

"Levi, why don't you read it out to us?" Jellal suggested, and Erza nodded agreeably. Levi just sighed and read the first chapter out loud so the whole table could hear it.

By the time the first chapter had ended, everyone in the guild were listening in to the story - all of the other Fairy Tail members who also included Makarov and other people who usually don't show their faces, like Laxus and other people. They all slowly turned their heads to the slightly blushing Natsu as he began to panic.

"What the hell Natsu?" Gray asked in a low tone, his eye twitching in irritation, resulting in Natsu blushing even more.

"I don't know! Lucy wrote it, not me! These kinds of things didn't even happen or whatever!" Natsu tried to defend himself from their penetrating stares.

"It should have happened. Natsu, you're so dense…" Mirajane exclaimed with a tired sigh.

"Quiet! Its story time and I'm going to start to read the next chapter," Levi announced as she dug her nose into the folder once again to continue on reading.

"Chapter 2: Icy Rain [Natsu: What kind of stupid chapter name is that? Ezra: I think it's mysterious, gives you a sense of wonder.]

Lucille had been travelling around with Dragon and Harry for a week now. She grew to very much like Dragon, and Harry was just absolutely adorable - a bit on the weird side but still cute nonetheless. [Happy: ***whines*** Lucy~! ***Laughter from guild members***] During this week, she didn't see any signs of a pursuit for the missing Heart member and she felt a little anxious.

'_Maybe I was really nothing to him? Maybe he just saw me as a useful - or useless - tool to him? Maybe he really did hate me as much as he showed it, unless more…?'_ Lucille thought, a bit grimly as she thought the only family she had left - her father - hated her to the depths of his core. He always blamed Lucille for her mother's death, he always blamed Lucille for being so useless, he blamed her for being born a girl instead of the son he always wanted, he blamed her for looking so much like her mother and mostly everything else was basically her fault. [***Some people tearing up - like Elfman claiming them to be manly tears - and others head hung low as Natsu's hands started to clench into fists***]

"You okay…?" Dragon asked suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see with his concerned face and felt a smile creep up her lips. She at least felt a little better to see someone on this planet actually cared about her wellbeing. She knew, definitely, that she will never take it for granted. [Natsu: I am so awesome. Gray: Shut up! I'm listening here!]

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we going by the way?" Just as Lucille uttered those words, a sudden rush of cold wind passed her as she clutched her arms for warmth, but it never came. She realized that they had entered a blizzard out of nowhere - wasn't it a sunny day just a minute ago? She looked toward Dragon, who seemed unfazed by the drastic change of the climate.

"Damm, I hate this place," Natsu remarked as he walked forward, unfazed.

"Aye sir!" Harry yelled as he suddenly was wearing a warm jacket, thick pants, gloves, shoes, a scarf and a hat. He was clutching Dragon's jacket to prevent him from flying away into the vast distance of the blizzard.

"Then why are we here?" she shouted out hysterically over the howling wind. She was freezing cold, with goose bumps appearing all over her body, and she was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and jean shorts. Dragon saw her freezing her ass off, so seeing no other solution, grabbed her arm and before she knew it herself, he was giving her a piggy back ride. [Natsu: What the hell? Erza: Natsu, you sly dog. Making a move on her like that, how bold of you… Mirajane: That's so cute! Gray: Shut up so I can hear!] "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as she looked questionably, yet irritated back at him.

"Aren't you?" she asked, with utter amazement, as he simply shook his head. "Why the hell are we even here?"

"I got to see an asshole."

"Why?"

"Obviously, I have my reasons." Lucille left it at that as she cuddled into his broad, warm and comfortable back. She moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she found her head to fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. She could smell his scent of pine oak, the forest and some thing smoky all mixed together to give him a relaxing and manly smell that made her blush. She was happy that he couldn't see her face and the extra heat the blush was providing to her body. She didn't know what happened after that as she drifted off into a warm and comfortable sleep.

When she woke up, she saw that she was still on Dragon's back, the blizzard gone to reveal a blanket of snow over the landscape, as he was still walked around to look for something - so it seemed to her.

"Dragon…?" Lucille asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as he snapped his head sideways to see her sleepy face mere inches away from his own.

"You're up? Finally, it's been over an hour already," he stated as her eyes shot open. She would have fallen off from his back if he wasn't holding her legs that were wrapped around his waist. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"What?" she almost screamed as he rubbed his ear on his shoulder, stopping the ringing noises.

"You don't need to shout in my ears!"

"Sorry…" she whispered as he just stared dully at her, then he broke out into a grin.

"You're funny when you sleep talk."

"What did I say?"

"Not telling," Dragon teased.

"Dragon! Don't be mean! Tell me! It's a life or death situation here!"

"All I can ask is… you dream of me?" he asked with a smirk as she blushed.

'_Holy crap! Why me?'_ Lucille thought in embarrassment as she buried her face into his back.

"N-no I don't!"

"Then why were you like, 'Dragon… closer… no, not like that… meanie…' and stuff?" His smirk grew larger as he tried to imitate her girlie tone. [Bisca: Does Lucy really talk in her sleep? Natsu: Yeah, but I never heard or said any of this… does she really dream of me? Erza: Don't get so flustered over the fact…]

At this point, she jumped away from him and ran away into a random direction, holding her face in her hands to try and hide in embarrassment.

"Hey! Lucille! Wait!" Dragon yelled out after her.

"Lucille~!" Harry whined in his squeaky voice as they started chasing after her. She didn't know where she was going, and was most definitely not expecting to bump into a hard surface. Yet she did, and there she was, rubbing her numb buttocks as Dragon and Harry finally caught up to her. She found out that she bumped into a wooden door that belonged to the small cabin that stood in front of her in this snow infested land.

"Oh! Lucille, great job! You found the place!" Dragon said excitedly, not even bothering to ask if she was alright, but Harry was different. [Happy: That means she likes me better then you! Natsu: No she doesn't! Shut up! Erza: You tend to not notice her situations at most times… Natsu: What?!]

"You okay, Lucille~?" Harry asked, helping her to her feet. She smiled affectionately at the cat, before nodding her head.

"Yeah, thanks…" Dragon suddenly kicked down the door with a wide grin, not even bothering to knock and stormed in. Lucille peered around and saw Dragon looking frantically around the cabin.

"Grey! Where are you! Show yourself!""

"Wait! Stop the story!" Gray shouted as everyone - especially Levi - looked at him with an annoyed look. "What the hell is this? She changed everyone else's names, so why am I still Gray in here!"

"No, she did change your name. Instead of 'G-R-A-Y', she spelt it as 'G-R-E-Y', get it?" Levi explained.

"What's the difference?"

"There is a huge one, so shut your trap! Now, as I was saying:

""Grey! Where are you! Show yourself!"

"Nice one moron, I really appreciated you breaking down the fucking door and showing yourself in…" said a voice from the open entrance of the doorway. Lucille looked behind her to see a tall, very attractive man with dark blue-black hair, and wasn't even wearing a shirt but only jeans - and boxers that were plainly visible - with a blue tattoo on his chest that resembled Dragon's tattoo.

Behind him followed a pretty girl with short spiky blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a nice figure, and a Russian style attire with a clip holding her jacket together that looked similar to the two men's tattoos in blue. [Natsu: What the hell are you doing with Juvia in a cabin in snow land? Gray: How am I supposed to know! Shut up and let me find out!]

"Who are you…?" the one called Grey, asked her as he finally noticed her. Lucille smiled politely, ready to introduce herself even with the other girl glaring daggers at her, but Dragon cut in before she had a chance to talk. [Juvia: I guess she's referring to my behavior toward her when we first met… I feel a bit bad now…]

"Grey, you asshole! We didn't get to finish what we started last time!" Dragon said aggressively and aimed a punch at Grey in which he dodged effortlessly - and so did the other girl who was now standing next to Lucille in a safe corner of the room.

"We did finish it last time, burnt brain! I won!" Grey said, as angrily as Dragon was talking as they went into an all out brawl. Lucille, not really caring about them at the moment, focused her attention on the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Lucille Heart. It's nice to meet you!" Lucille said with a smile as the other girl smiled back.

"I'm Jessica, pleased to meet you, Lucille," she said, shaking her hand. Then her face turned from delight to menace. "You're not, by any chance, interested in Grey-sama? Are you? If you are, then you shall be my rival in love and I don't think you want to be my rival, Lucille…"

"O-of course not," Lucille replied, a bit nervously.

"Of course she isn't. She~ likes~ Dragon~!" Harry said, holding his hands over his mouth in a shy manner.

"No I don't! We've only known each other for a week!" Lucille tried to deny, but Jessica let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I was a bit worried there. I hope we can be good friends from now on!" Jessica stated with a bright smile as Lucille tried to smile as well.

'_Wasn't she just threatening me a while ago? I meet the weirdest people… well, she does seem nice. She probably has a thing with Grey to act a bit defensive about him… He does seem like a handsome guy, so maybe a lot of girls swarm him…'_ Lucille thought, but shrugged the thought of her being a weirdo. "So… you like Grey…?" [Gray: All the ladies love me. Juvia: **Who? Which ladies?** Gajeel: Easy there girl, he's just full of himself. Gray: _What?_]

"Eh! Um… well… o-ok…" Jessica admitted with a blush, smiling to the ground while twiddling her fingers in a nervous fashion. Lucille smiled and patted her back encouragingly, finally having a friend to talk about such things with. Grey and Dragon were still going at it, and frankly, it was starting to get annoying. Listening to their constant swears and their beating each other senseless for no apparent reason just irritated the girl. Lucille finally slammed her fist on the wall, unintentionally cracking the plaster, as the boys finally stopped and looked at her with frightened stares.

"Stop…" Lucille said with her pissed off look and dark voice. [Gray: Holy shit! Lucy is scary! Natsu: That's what I said!]

"Yes, ma'am!" Dragon shouted from fright and stood back ten feet away from Grey.

"Shit! She's as scary as Elizabeth!" Grey whispered with fear. [Gray: I'm guessing this 'Elizabeth' is Erza… Erza: Did you say something…? Gray: NOTHING!] "Anyways, I didn't catch your name…"

"I'm Lucille Heart."

"Cool, I'm Grey."

"I kind of got that."

"I know you did by the many times this moron called out my beautiful name like a lovesick gay."

"You want some of this?" Dragon threatened, displaying his fist.

"Why are you guys in here anyways?" Harry butted in before another battle broke out.

"Yeah, trying to get some alone time and cuddle together with Jessica? Huh, Grey?" Dragon teased as Jessica went crimson red and Grey was a bit flustered as well. [Natsu: So my assumption was right! Gray: No! It just shows how you both are such morons to think the same thing! Erza: Natsu, do you even know what assumption means?]

"We're on a mission!" Grey said a bit too quickly, with a bit of defensiveness in his tone. [Gray: See! Natsu: Well you could be doing something in the sidelines… Gray: Shut up already!]

"Really? Well, a little birdie told me that you guys hooked up…" Dragon said in a mysterious tone, wiggling his brows as Grey looked at him angrily. [***Gray and Juvia looked at each other in embarrassment, and then looked away from each other, faces glowing red***]

"How did you know?"

"I got my sources."

"Who told you?"

"Miranda…" [Natsu: That sounds like Mira-san… Mirajane: Am I a gossip girl to you people? Cana: Kind of, actually. I get all my juicy gossip from you anyways…]

"Shit!" Grey swore. All of a sudden, Dragon approached Grey and put his palm on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Grey," Dragon said in a serious tone, and yet you could hear the slight humor in his tone.

"Want to die…?"

"What? I'm just saying, you finally found love."

"Speak for yourself…" Grey murmured, glancing back at Lucille as she began to blush herself.

"Eh? Lucille? We're just friends, nothing else. As if a weirdo like her can be my girlfriend!" Natsu-" She accidentally cut out Natsu's name here…" Levi stated as she displayed everyone the fact on the folder. Natsu's heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest. How could he be so stupid to say stuff like that about Lucy every day? He already knows - well now anyway - that he was in love with that weirdo and he hurt her so much that she even wrote a story about it to release her repressed anger out. Levi resumed reading from after his crossed out name. "Dragon stated nonchalantly, with a flick of his wrist as Lucille's heart sank. She looked away with a grim look. As Grey noticed her change of mood, he got pissed off at Dragon's idiotic ways and punched him across the face. [Gray: You deserved it… Natsu: Shut up!]

"What the? What was that for?" Dragon asked angrily, caressing his sore cheek.

"For being an ass…"Grey replied as he walked up to the girls and Harry. "Hey, we're on a mission right now, and I'm sure as hell that you don't want to be anywhere near that asshole as much as I do. So do you want to join us?"

"Sure…" Lucille replied hesitantly with a polite smile toward Grey for his sincerity.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be anywhere near me? Grey! You asshole, don't fill her head with your stupidity!"

"You're the moron here! Shut up already!" Grey then looked toward Lucille with a smile. "So are you strong…? I can manipulate ice so I'm at an advantage here, and Jessica can control water. Do you need someone to protect you like a damsel in distressed princess…?" he said mockingly as Lucille forced a nervous laugh at the term of her being called a princess. She cleared her throat, before replying.

"Um… no actually, I know a little bit of magic myself. I can summon spirits…" Lucille said with a shy grin.

"Like dead people?" Dragon asked incredulously, wonder sparking in his eyes as Grey punched him toward the other side of the room. [Gray: I like this story; I get to punch you a lot, it's hilarious! Natsu: You want some of this? Gray: Not now asshole! I'm listening to the story! Natsu: …]

"You summon stellar spirits?" Grey asked with a smile as she nodded her head. "Alright then, Jessica will help you put on some more clothes since this asshole probably didn't care about your well being," Grey stopped to glare at the pink haired boy sitting in the corner, sulking. "After that we'll head out and explain the mission to you." Jessica happily took Lucille and Harry upstairs as Grey glared at the moron in the corner.

"What?" Dragon yelled out, still confused by everything that was going on.

"Shut the fuck up and go away. I told Lucille that you won't be coming with us," Grey ordered.

"What? You want a harem?"

"No! Don't you understand anything?"

"About what?"

"Jesus! You bird brain!"

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Plenty…"

"Why can't I go on the mission? I heard you guys were going to destroy an ice monster, so I thought I'd come and burnt it!"

"Shut up and stay here, but don't burn down the cabin. It's a rental," Grey instructed before heading out, leaving a confused Dragon behind and hanging.

Grey was on his way to find the monster with Lucille and Jessica by his sides, and Harry decided to stay behind with Dragon. As they were walking, looking around for any signs of an enormous monster lurking around, Lucille noticed that Grey and Jessica were holding hands. She smiled at the couple with admiration.

"You guys are like an icy rain. It might be freezing and a bit gloomy, but with them together you help others. Those who want to cry under the rain can be allowed, take a happy shower in the rain, playing together under the rain because it fascinates others, playing with the mud, feeling the refreshing cold breeze pass by, dance without a care in the world and just being themselves… Oh my! I'm rambling! Sorry, I do that sometimes!" Lucille said apologetically as she saw the couple blushing madly. Jessica looked longingly into Grey's eyes as she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder comfortably. He blushed, but still laid his own head on top of hers. That was, until a loud roar erupted into the air.

Their heads snapped in front of them to find a giant snow monster that stood next to a lake, which had apparently spotted them and - being a stupid domestic monster like it was - wants to kill them for no apparent reason. [Natsu: What the hell? Erza: That is kind of true. Monsters have no apparent reason to kill others, so I guess she's spot on here…]

The monster picked up a large ice bolder - or snowball - and threw it at their direction. Jessica and Grey jumped to the side, and Lucille jumped the opposite side.

"So this is the monster that's been killing the mountain travelers? I'll enjoy beating the crap out of it!" Grey said with a cocky smirk as he gathered his magic and then used the ice beneath the monster to restrain it in place. Jessica used her powers to control water to attack the monster.

Lucille sat on the side and watched the battle that took place. [Gazille: Why isn't the bunny girl doing anything? Gray: Well obviously this is my mission and my fight so she isn't trying to get in the way.] Lucille wanted to fight also, and have some actual experience in fighting with her spirits besides beating up perverts, thieves and bad guys with them. [***Half the guild cracks up***] She pouted a bit, but accidentally let her guard down, which was a huge mistake on her part.

Grey let go of the ice restraint when Jessica had her fill of hits, but before Grey could conjure up enough magical power to give the finishing blow, the monster dashed toward Lucille and was ready to rip her to shreds. Lucille didn't have enough time to dodge the attack so she braced herself with whatever came her way. That was, until Dragon came in between her and the monster and then - which an angry face, which was kind of hot and sexy at the same time, but she wasn't going to point that out in a situation like this - he jammed a huge fire-ball in the monster's face that engulfed the monster, leaving it to burn into a crisp. [Cana: Oh my, Natsu, what kind of hot and sexy angry faces do you make in front of Lucy? Natsu: ***blushing beat red*** Gray: Don't you know Cana? That possessive angry type of face. Cana: Oh, I know the type! Natsu: Shut up already!]

As Dragon turned around with a smug grin, a snowball collided into his face. He wiped it off, confused, as he saw a smirking Lucille juggling a few more snowballs.

"Forgive me for whatever I did?" Dragon asked hopefully. Lucille pondered on this before smiling. [Alzack: Women... Bisca: What was that you said? Alzack: Nothing!]

"Since you won't ever find out what you did wrong, I guess I can forgive you. However, it's only because you're a complete goofball who just saved me, ok?" Lucille exclaimed, as Dragon picked her up with a happy face and laughed as he swung her around. _'This moron keeps doing things that get my hopes up, only to be crushed soon. Why does he do this to me? If he obviously won't ever see us as anything other than a friend, then don't do such stupid things!'_ Lucille thought as she started to laugh as well, since Dragon started tickling her. [Natsu: How come she just assumes that nothing will ever happen between us? Gray: That's because nothing would have if you didn't start reading this story. Natsu: …]

"Hey!" The duo stopped abruptly as they heard Grey's sudden shout. "That was my kill, you asshole!"

"Oh really? Well from what I saw, you weren't really doing anything at all! You should be happy that I took it out so quickly!" Dragon shouted back angrily, and then they began another one of their fist fights.

"Are they always like this?" Lucille asked with a sweat drop as Jessica just stared.

"My heart is pounding so much-" Jessica started.

"From the adrenaline rush of the fight just now? You were awesome though!" Lucille said encouragingly with a smile as Jessica just blush.

"-for Grey-sama!" Jessica finished her statement as Lucille sweat dropped again.

"Um… sure… which direction is the way to get out of here?" Lucille asked as Jessica pointed toward the east.

"It's that way; it was really nice to meet you, Lucille! Grey and I have to collect our stuff before heading back, but I hope we can see each other really soon!" Jessica said gleefully as the girls hugged as a goodbye.

"Likewise, Jessica. Thanks for everything, later!" Lucille said with a wave before walking off toward the east direction with Harry walking next to her. Dragon noticed that Lucille and Harry were now walking away from them and started panicking.

"Hey! Lucille! Are you leaving me behind again? What the hell? Harry! Not you too buddy! Wait up!" End of chapter two!" Levi exclaimed with a smile as everyone looked at Natsu, Gray and Juvia.

"_What?!_" they all shouted simultaneously as they were blushing from the unwanted attention. Everyone in the guild started laughing at them and they could feel the tension spreading around them - between Gray and Juvia, and Natsu getting weird feelings and thought about Lucy, mostly on how he was supposed to approach her the next time he sees her.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Metal Book

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

* * *

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 3: Metal Book_

"Damn Fullbuster, didn't know you had the hots for Juvia," Gajeel stated with a smirk, as Gray blushed in response.

"Shit! What about you?" he asked as Gajeel looked at him questionably.

"What about me…?" Gajeel asked.

"Enough! I want to read the next chapter!" Levi announced happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray said, before snatching the folder from her grasp.

"What? Why?" Levi questioned, blinking confusedly.

"My turn, you sit down and listen," Gray ordered as he cleared his throat. Levi pouted on the bench and crossed her arms, but listened intently as Gray sat crossed legged on top of the table - like she had previously - and began to read.

"Chapter 3: Metal Book [Natsu: Is that something we have to find? It sounds cool and boring at the same time. Erza: ***Bonks Natsu on the head*** Shut up!]

Dragon was eager dragging Lucille by her hand somewhere. He mentioned something like where he lived and that she'd love it there - does he even know the things the she loved? [Levi: That's an indirect comment to you, Natsu. Natsu: What?] He had been squealing about it for the past few days, and finally they had arrived. [Natsu: I don't squeal! Cana: Yeah, you do.]

All Lucille saw was huge walls around something big - a city? A town? She didn't know. What she did know was that at the top of the huge gates was a sign that read 'Fairy Tail' and a picture that looked liked Dragon's tattoo. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Where have you dragged me to?" Lucille asked.

"This is the town I live in! Fairy Tail! It's awesome! Everyone is awesome, and strong - well, not as strong as me, but you get it!" Dragon explained excitedly as she just sighed. [Natsu: Hell Yeah! Laxus: Shut up Natsu, compared to me, you could be the weakest. Natsu: Oh my, Laxus, are you perhaps, interested in this story? Laxus: Shut the fuck up if you want to live.]

"So why did you bring me here? If you were going to go home, you should have told me so I could go off and travel by myself from now on…" Lucille trailed off with a bit of sadness in her tone. All of a sudden he grabbed her hands in his and smiled down at her.

"That's because I want you to stay by my side Lucille. I know we haven't been together for that long, about two weeks really, but you're an important figure in my life now, so you can't leave me now," Dragon said determinedly with a warm smile and a sweet tone. Lucille blushed a bit as she turned her head away from him. _'_

_Shit selfish idiot…'_ Lucille thought with a blush that refused to decrease in intensity level.

"So… do you want to join me to Fairy Tail? You said you were a wizard, and I saw your spirits and they're really powerful! Plus, you get the cool tattoo also," Dragon tried to tempt her, as he proudly pointed at his own Fairy Tail tattoo. Lucille thought about it for a minute, she could communicate with others, make new friends, use her powers for good, help others, and most of all she could stay by Dragon's side. She smiled warmly at him as she nodded her head vigorously. He first looked surprised that she agreed, but then broke into a broad grin. "Yosh!" he yelled out happily before he kicked the humongous doors opened - Lucille was amazed at how strong he was and how the hell he accomplished that - and ran in with a grin as he dragged Lucille in with him.

Inside was amazing. [Natsu: Well, Fairy Tail is always amazing! Erza: Indeed, at least she could see that.] There were stores, trees, apartments, happy people walking around busying themselves with happy expressions, and she could just feel the strength this place was emitting with strong mages. She felt happy that she let Dragon drag her here, she felt proud that she could be able to join part of a wonderful place, have the freedom to choice whatever she wanted to do and not have to worry about her old life ever again. Fate was nice sometimes.

They walked into town and Lucille's eyes gleamed with radiance as she spotted a quite large building that read 'Library' on it. [Levi: I would too if I was Lu-Chan! Gajeel: Bookworms…] Lucille looked toward Dragon with hope and innocence in her eyes in which he stood and stared awkwardly back at.

"Um…" he simply began.

"Can I go in? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Lucille asking in a rushed and desperate tone.

"Sure, I guess…" Lucille squealed and within the next five seconds, she was out of sight. [Natsu: Wait! Is Lucille going to find this metal book in here? Erza: Shut up and then we'll find out.]

Lucille entered the library to find thousands of rows and columns filled with books. She felt like she was in heaven as she ran around to look for some books to find and read. Fifteen minutes later, Lucille staggered to the counter with at least a stack of twenty books in her hands. She placed the books on the counter with a thump as she sighed in relief and wiped a bead of sweat away. As she looked up to see the librarian, she was amazed at the person she was faced with.

The young girl behind the counter looked to be at least Lucille's age as she poked her nose into a rather old looking book that Lucille wasn't familiar with. The girl was somewhat short, thin, snow white skin with short spiky light blue hair that was pulled back with a hair band and concentrated black eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a red vest, jeans that she rolled up to her mid-shins and red pumps. She looked up toward Lucille and smile radiantly at her. [Levi: … is she talking about me? Gajeel: I don't see any other short blue haired bookworms here. Levi: What about Juvia? Gajeel: She isn't short and she isn't a bookworm. Juvia: ... alright then?]

"Hi there! I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" the girl asked innocently yet enthusiastically. Lucille was happy with her politeness and enthusiasm, so she smiled warmly at the girl and extended her hand out.

"Yes actually, I'm Lucille Heart. It's really nice too meet you!" The girl took Lucille's hand and shook it with a smile as she looked toward her stack of books.

"I'm Lilly by the way, and it's very nice to meet you too Lucille. Are you a frequent reader?" Lilly asked as Lucille nodded enthusiastically. [Levi: Have you noticed that Lu-Chan gave herself a last name but no one else has one? Erza: Yes, I have. However, why? Natsu: Maybe she was too lazy to think of one for everyone so she just made one for herself and got it over with. ***Everyone thinks for a second before nodding agreeably***] "Great, then you have come to the right place. This is my collection of books; I've read every single one of them," Lilly said proudly as she extended her hands out toward the enormity of the library. Lucille stared in shock, as if she just realized that there was even more books then she had first thought when she walked in.

"Seriously?" Lucille asked in disbelief, but then slapped a hand on her mouth. _'Did I just scream that out? I'm so rude!'_ Lucille thought as she was about to apologize before Lilly suddenly giggled.

"Yes, it is unbelievable, I know and I have been told. Yet, I just can't help it!"

"I understand completely," Lucille thought, still staring at the variety of the books.

"So Lucille, are you like, dating Dragon?" Lilly asked bluntly - too suddenly as Lucille wasn't prepared for such a question as she suddenly turned around and faced Lilly with a huge blush caressing her cheeks. Lucille mouth hung open like she was about to say something, but no words came out, making Lilly giggle more. "It's ok, you can tell me. I can keep secrets," Lilly said with interest. Little did Lucille know, when you're in Fairy Tail, no one can keep a secret for long. [Everyone: Hey! Juvia: It is kind of true…] Lucille blushed a bit and played with her fingers.

"Well… we aren't dating, to say…" Lucille admitted, as Lilly looked at her with shock.

"You're not?"

"We're not…" Lucille admitted with a sad pout.

"Then why is Dragon walking around with you, and even bringing you to Fairy Tail, if you weren't something special to him?"

"I don't know! I'm a mage and we were travelling together and then he brought me here saying that he wanted me to join Fairy Tail and I wasn't really sure but then he was like he wanted to be beside me all the time and I couldn't help it and just went along and ah!" Lucille was rambling again and she couldn't help herself, she was just so flustered about the boy.

"I think Dragon has a thing for you, why else go through so much trouble for you to come here with him if he didn't care about you?" Lilly said with an all-knowing smirk as Lucille blushed even more.

"You really think he might like me back?" Lucille asked innocently as Lilly quirked a brow, and they broke out into a conversation.

_-With Dragon-_

Dragon watched her run into the library like there was no tomorrow and smiled to himself. _'She's such a weirdo…'_ He chuckled to himself and then entered the shop directly opposite to the library. [Natsu: Lucy is such a weirdo… Cana: Can you be any more love sick? Natsu: What?] The metal repair shop. [Natsu: I wonder who works there… ***all-knowingly smirks*** Gajeel: Haven't the slightest of a clue…]

"Gabriel! Hey Gab! You in?" Dragon yelled from the entrance as he spotted the man named Gabriel stand up straight from his crouched position. [Gajeel: Who the fuck is Gabriel? Natsu: Haven't the slightest of a clue…] Dragon smirked as he saw the man scowl at him. Gabriel was a tall man, taller than he was, with long black unruly hair and red eyes, multiple piercings on his face and body, tattoos on his body as he was wearing a black shirt and black baggy ripped jeans with grease all over him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked with a growl as Dragon just smirked at him. [Gajeel: That's my greeting to you all the time… Natsu: That's my response to you all the time…]

"I just wanted to drop by a friend's place, see what's been up," Dragon exclaimed as Gabriel just shooed him off.

"I'm busy flame brain; go bother someone else, like that blonde chick you brought over with you…"

"Aw, what's wrong Gab? Been under the metal lately?" Dragon teased as Gabriel was glaring at him.

"Damn it, Dragon, you're so fucking annoying. What do you want already?" Gabriel growled fiercely as they went toe-to-toe with each other, glaring. "Do you want to die that badly, Dragon? Just say the word and I'll give you an early death." After about ten minutes of fighting and swearing at each other later, they both calmed down and turned away from each other.

"So…" Dragon tried to think of something to say as Gabriel went back to his work. Gabriel sat at a desk with a lamp light as he took out a magnifying glass and studied some sort of metal closely. "You and Lilly make any progress?" Dragon asked suddenly as Gabriel dropped the magnifying glass on the desk and glared daggers at Dragon. **[*Gazille and Levi blushed as they pretended to do something else***]

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gabriel growled as he broke a piece of the table with his bare hand. [Natsu: Dude, calm down, it's not anything to get so mad about. I was just asking. Gajeel: Shut the fuck up!]

"I'm just asking… why else would you make your shop right on the opposite side of her library. Plus, I see you staring at her sometimes… dude, we're members of the same guild and… maybe even friends... you can tell me this shit…" [Cana: What the hell, Natsu? You're concerned about every other person's relationship besides your own with Lucy? Natsu: Shut up!]

"… Whatever ass-breath…" Gabriel mumbled, before turning around.

"I heard she liked you also…" Dragon suddenly said with a smirk, as Gabriel turned his head around abruptly. [Mirajane: You do! Levi: Uh-! Um-! Ah-!]

"What? From where? Did she say that herself?" Gabriel asked in a frantic. [Gajeel: I don't ask shit frantically! Alzak: Apparently now you do…]

"Nah, I lied, but it was worth it to see the look on your face that proves you like her." All of a sudden, Gabriel grabbed his throat with one of his hands, snarling as Dragon coughed at the lack of air.

"You fucking asshole..." Gabriel snarled in Dragon's face, as the victim tried to break free of Gabriel's bone crushing grip. [***Natsu unconsciously grabs his throat and Gajeel smirks***]

"Damn it Gabriel… I just said… we're friends… didn't I…?" Dragon choked out.

"How the hell did I get a dumbass friend like you?" Gabriel asked as he dropped Dragon to the ground. Dragon panted for breath for about half a minute before regaining his composure and standing up straight.

"So… I'm guessing you don't want to talk about your failures in pursuit for her…?" Dragon started, earning a groan from the man.

"No shit…"

_-With Lucille-_

"I've noticed something about you, Lilly…" Lucille commented, startling said girl from her fantasy to look at Lucille.

"And that would be?" Lilly asked, curious to know what Lucille had discovered. [Bisca: Are you always curious about every single little detail about something? Levi: Maybe…]

"You stare out the window a lot and start to daydream… then when I wanted to find out what you were staring at, I saw you staring at the shop opposite the library…" Lucille explained, making Lilly blush.

"No! It's not like that! It's just that Dragon went inside and-"

"Don't tell me you like Dragon too, Lilly!" Lucille asked desperately in a frantic, trying to deny it herself.

"No way! Ew! I don't like Dragon, I like Gabriel and-!" Lilly caught herself admit her secret to someone as she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widened in disbelief and shock. [Natsu: How am I Ew…? Levi: Sorry, I probably didn't mean it like that… Gajeel: Hah! She called you were ew! Erza: Shut up, you immature monkeys!]

"Gabriel…? Who is he…?" Lucille asked.

"W-well… since you already know… Promise you won't tell anyone!" Lilly shouted and then covered her mouth again since she remembered that they were in a library and that there were other people there looking at them suspiciously and irritably. Lucille nodded as Lilly just sighed and told her everything. "Gabriel is the owner of the shop across the street…" Lilly pointed to the man talking to Dragon in the shop who looked, well, plain creepy and scary to tell you the truth. [Gajeel: Should I be happy or insulted…? Natsu: Insulted, obviously.]

"What?" Lucille shouted out in disbelief, and then covered her mouth. "Are you serious…?" she asked in more of a whisper this time.

"Ok, I know that he might look scary and mean and weird and stuff, [Natsu: Hah! In your face, Gajeel!] but he is really a nice person at heart and sweet when he wants to be and well… I really don't know how to explain him…"

"He's like your metal book. You think he's interesting, but first you have to get through the hard exterior, and then plunge forward to read as much as you can possible. Even if you finish the book sometime or another, you'll never get tired of opening up the book and reading it again…" Lucille said, more in a different world then her own. After she realized what she said, her eyes widened. "Ah! I'm sorry! I just ramble too much! I have to fix that sooner or later..." [Natsu: What? Gajeel is the metal book? Gajeel: Uh… Erza: I like it this way. Mirajane: So cute!]

"No… that kind of actually explained most of it…" Lilly said with a tiny pink blush caressing her cheeks, looking at the ground in slight embarrassment. "You're good at this…"

"I read a lot," Lucille said, sticking her tongue out playfully as Lilly giggled.

"Yeah, I get it, but mostly… you know… I just like him… I just can't explain it properly…"

"You and me both sister…" Lucille stated as she smirked. "You haven't told him yet, have you…?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Why not? He might like you back."

"Speak for yourself…"

"Not really, I can't tell Dragon because he's a dense moron and will never see me as anything more than a friend… why do I even like someone like him in the first place?" Lucille said, mostly to herself, as she sighed in exasperation. [Natsu: Lucy~! ***Everyone in the guild crack up***]

"Love is weird…" Lilly replied, speaking for them both. Lucille nodded in agreement and then smirked.

"Want me to hook you up with him?" Lucille asked with a mischievously glint in her eyes, as Lilly pondered it for a moment.

"What have you got in mind, my friend?"

_-With Dragon-_

"I didn't know what to do when she looked at me like that all of a sudden… so I just walked away from her… just like that…" Gabriel explained as Dragon listened intently, nodding away.

"What's taking Lucille so long in the library?" Dragon shouted irritatedly, looking toward the direction of the library through the window.

"Did you even fucking listen to _anything_ I just told you?" Gabriel asked with a growl. Dragon looked at him questionably, and then looked a bit irritated.

"Of course I listened to every word you said, but what do you want me to do about it? Turn back time and tell you to just grab her and kiss her instead of run away like a scared pussy?" Dragon asled as Gabriel growled at his response.

"Can it scale-ass… Fuck this shit! What about you?" Gabriel asked, not wanting to explain anymore of his miserable failures in trying to get his girl to switching to making fun of someone else's miseries.

"What about me?" Dragon asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"You and that blonde chick you pranced in with. What was her name? Lucille? You guys looked pretty cozy together," Gabriel started with a smirk as Dragon blushed.

"It's not like that…" Dragon mumbled under his breath, as Gabriel huffed in his chair.

"Are you shitting me? Do you think I've known you for years and can't even tell when you're into a hot chick?"

"Ok! Fine! I like her! But you can't tell her!" [Mirajane: Oh my! He admitted it! Bisca: But to the wrong freaking person… Cana: Natsu, when will you ever learn…? Natsu: Shut up!]

"Why not?" _'That's even more reason for me to tell her…'_ Gabriel thought with an inner smirk. [Natsu: Gajeel, you bastard! Gazille: Oh, shut the fuck up already Natsu.]

"Well… we've only known each other for a little while, but even if I like her, I don't know if she feels the same way back. If I bring something like that up, she might feel weird and awkward around me and we can't go back to our nice friendship ever again…"

"Do you want to stay friends for the rest of your life?"

"No…"

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? The dumbass Dragon that I know would go headstrong into all kinds of shit no matter what," Gabriel exclaimed honestly, as Dragon smiled at him.

"There's also Louise…" Dragon trailed off, as Gabriel was taken aback for a second and then composed himself, nodding in understanding.

"Louise… that bitch…" Gabriel whispered while gritting his teeth. [Natsu: Who's Louise? Erza: Shouldn't you know? Gajeel: Apparently I know her too, somehow.]

"Don't say that about her… she's a good person…"

"But a bitch as well."

"Whatever…" Dragon clicked his tone, as he got up from his chair and dusted himself.

"Leaving so soon?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Don't miss me too much now," Dragon replied with an equal smirk as Gabriel playfully - but roughly - punched the man's arm. Dragon was about to leave when he stopped abruptly and looked outside to see Lucille and Lilly walk out with two other guys waiting outside for them. They were sort of good looking guys as they were both tall, muscular, one had light green hair and the other had brown. When the girls came outside, they greeted the girls with handshakes. The girls looked a bit surprised by their actions but smiled anyways and shook the opposite's hands. For some reason, they held hands longer than necessary, which completely pissed off Gabriel and Dragon to no end. Said boys raced out the shop and stood in front of the four with angry looks, glaring accusingly at them.

"Ah! Sorry I took so long Dragon! There were just so many books!" Lucille said in a sweet tone to him, with an innocent smile. _'Hey, if Lilly wants her man jealous, then why can't I have a little fun in the meantime as well?'_ Lucille thought with a smile as the brown haired man wouldn't let go of her hand. She noticed Dragon burning up more than usual and gave herself a pat on the back at her accomplishment. [Natsu: Is that something to be happy about? Bisca: If it's something that gets you to notice her, then yes, she should be very happy. Men of the guild: I don't get it…]

"Who is this?" Gabriel asked Lilly as she smiled brightly up at him, which he immediately frowned at and glared daggers at the green haired guy.

"Ah! This is Clark! He said he was also a book enthusiast and wanted to talk with me about the quantity and preferences of the books he's read since he saw the variety of my book collection and of the like!" Lilly explained with a smile at the two boys confused looks.

"It's a date then," Clark said happily as he smiled at her, interlocking their fingers, making Gabriel want to beat the life out of the guy.

"Make it a double," the brown haired guy added, taking Lucille's hand and laying a kiss on the back of her palm, making her blush and giggle, resulting in making Dragon want to kick the guy in the nuts for daring to do such a thing.

"Wait, Lucille!" Dragon started, trying to get in the way between the two, but failed.

"What?" Lucille asked, fawning innocence.

"Um… Uh… Well… I thought I was going to show you around!" Dragon exclaimed, finally finding his excuse to separate them.

"Oh… well, Derik here can show me around instead. Right, Derik?" Lucille asked the brown haired man as he smiled at her.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you," Derik said smoothly with a wink, and then they all walked away. As Dragon and Gabriel were standing there in shock, Clark and Derik looked back at them with evil smirks, firing the guys up with killing intent.

"Someone's going to die today," Dragon stated in rage with fire in his eyes and in the palm of his hands.

"I really hate you Dragon, but for once, I'm with you on this," Gabriel replied, firing up a chainsaw that came out of nowhere with a devious smile on his face and eyes intended to kill his prey." Gray stopped reading since the chapter finished and took a long breath. Everyone stared at Gazjeel and Levi like 'what-happened-between-you-two' kind of look. Then all of a sudden, everyone started cracking up making Gajeel and Levi blush in embarrassment.

"**What the fuck are you all laughing at?**" Gajeel roared, his voice booming throughout the room making everyone fall silent.

"Chill out Gazille, you're not alone in this department," Natsu said encouragingly, yet in a bored manner, taking a sip out of his drink that Mirajane placed in front of him.

"Do you know what you're talking about Natsu?" Juvia asked questionably.

"No clue. Took that line out of a movie…" Natsu replied.

"Don't put me on the same boat with the likes of you!" Gajeel roared in his face as Natsu sat there, not even flinching.

"Well… I wonder what Dragon and Gabriel are up to in the story…" Erza asked in wonder, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's find out…" Gray said with a smirk.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Meteor Armor

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

* * *

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 4: Meteor Armor_

"I wonder what Dragon and Gabriel are up to in the story…" Erza asked in wonder as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's find out…" Gray replied with a smirk. All of a sudden, he was pushed off the table as the folder was snatched away from him. "What the hell?"

"My turn!" Mirajane announced in glee as she sat on the table and cleared her throat.

"Hah! Serves you right!" Levi taunted as Mirajane began the fourth chapter of the story.

"Chapter 4: Meteor Armor [Natsu: Oh let me guess, this one's going to have Erza in it! Gray: You can so tell! Erza:** *death glare***]

Gabriel and Dragon were in a bush, glaring at the men who had their arms around their women. [Natsu: _our_ women… that sounds kind of weird saying it… Gray: That's because you're just a brat. Erza: Will both of you just _shut _up!] They were so pissed off; they wanted to rip the guys' heads off right there and then. [Gajeel: Can I? Levi: No! They didn't do anything wrong! Elfman: Men fight! Cana: Men are so stupid. Just go up to her and tell her how you feel and get it over with already! Natsu: I'm guessing it's harder to deliver then to just say that like it's nothing difficult at all… Juvia: … Natsu, have you been reading a dictionary recently…?]

"What are you guys going? Playing hide and seek?" Grey asked, suddenly coming out of nowhere and surprising them.

"Grey! Where did you come from?" Dragon remarked loudly, until Gabriel covered his mouth to not blow their cover. [Gray: Heh, Natsu isn't fit for anything stealth related, he'd blow the mission up - literally. Natsu: Shut the hell up Gray!]

"We just got back," Grey replied as Jessica appeared from behind him. "So what are you guys doing anyways?"

"Lilly and Lucille are on a _date_ with some assholes and we're trying to find a way to destroy it, making the guys look bad. If that doesn't work, we're planning to just kill the guys…" Dragon explained nonchalantly, spitting the word 'date' out in disgust and glared daggers at the guys. [Gajeel: I'm up for the latter choice! Levi: Gajeel…]

"Why don't you just go over there and just take the girls for yourselves?" Grey asked in confusion with a quirked brow. [Cana: That's what I just said! Gray: I'm so smart, aren't I? Natsu: Not in my eyes.]

"That's because that's no fun, and I want to beat someone up," Gabriel replied in an obvious tone. [Natsu: You of all people would say that… Gajeel: It's true, isn't it? Gray: Of course I would take the sensible way, unlike you people. Juvia: Guys…]

"Have some creativity Grey! This is so much better than just going over there and taking the girls away. Plus, what if Lucille started asking me some questions like why I dragged her away like that? Or something of those lines," Dragon exclaimed, shuttering just thinking about it. [Natsu: Why am I so reluctant to tell her that I like here in this story? Gray: 'Coz you're gay.]

"Then just tell her you like her, it's so obvious," Grey said obviously as Dragon glared at him.

"I can't do that!" Dragon shouted as Jessica got annoyed with them. [Cana: Why Natsu? Why can't you? Natsu: I don't know, ok! Stop yelling at me already about this!]

"I'll just go over there and ask what happened," Jessica said flippantly before leaving the boys to their bush party. [Gajeel: Juvia to the rescue. Juvia: Um… Natsu: Go Juvia! Gray: ***Smug Smirk***] The boys watched her as she walked over to the girls. The girls started talking as Jessica looked a bit confused, but then started giggling. She then said something back and the other two started giggling along with her. Jessica then walked back toward the boys. [Gajeel: What did they say? Gray: Girl talk… Natsu: That's so unfair! Levi: Oh be quiet already, it's a girl thing.]

"Well?" the two bush boys asked to her smiling face. [Natsu: Bush boys? Gajeel: What the hell? ***Everyone cracks up***]

"They told me that they were having fun on their dates," Jessica replied happily as the other two gapped at her. [Natsu: Traitor! We sent you on a mission and you fail us! Juvia: It's a girl thing. Gajeel: That's just nice… ***Sarcasm***]

"What?" Dragon, Gabriel and Grey asked in confusion. [Gray: Why did I ask also? Natsu: You're in on this to, that's why.]

"Come on Grey, let's go back and report our success on the mission!" Jessica easily evaded as she grabbed his arm and led him away from the men in the bush burning with rage, Dragon literally putting the bush on fire.

"That's it! I'm killing the guys!" Gabriel announced, taking out his chainsaw until Dragon held him back. [Gajeel: Why the hell are you holding me back? Piss off! Natsu: Hey, I'd like to beat the guys up also, but apparently Dragon doesn't want that. Gajeel: Pussy.]

"We can't do stupid random stuff now Gabriel! [Gajeel: I thought you were prone to doing stupid random stuff. I would never expect you of all people to say that.] The mayor will kill us both for it! [Gray: so he's just a little chicken in the end. Natsu: Shut the hell up!]" Dragon exclaimed as Gabriel calmed down. "Now… put the weapon away… and let's just grab them and ditched the assholes!" Dragon strategized as they ran up to the girls, sitting outside a café with the other guys.

"Lucille!" "Lilly!" Dragon and Gabriel called respectively, slamming their hands on the girls' tables, startling them.

"What?" Lilly asked confusedly.

"Run!" Dragon shouted as both Gabriel and Dragon took the girls' hands and then ran off, leaving Derik and Clark on their seats in a daze. Dragon and Gabriel split up and dragged the girls with them.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Lilly asked him as he suddenly stopped abruptly, making the small girl collide into his back. Gabriel then just realized what he just did and started blushing. How could he have just done that? [Cana: Aw, Gajeel blushing! That I got to see! Gajeel: I don't blush! Natsu: Now you do.]

"Um... I was bored so I wanted to ruin your time…" Gabriel said lamely, inwardly hitting himself. This ticked Lilly off. [Mirajane: ***Death aura at Gajeel*** Gazille: What? I didn't really say that! Levi: Idiot Gajeel!]

"What? Just because you were bored, you ruin my good times for your own pleasure? How stupid are you?" Lilly asked, in an angry rage, not stopping to think what she said that was actually piercing through Gabriel's heart.

"Wait, that's not what I mean-!" Gabriel was trying to fix what he started, but Lilly just ignored him and went on her rant.

"Seriously, just because I'm a girl and not as big or strong as other people in Fairy Tail, do you think you can walk all over me? Wrong! I'm no push over! Seriously… and I thought I actually liked you… I thought you were different then this…" Lilly rambled, finally telling the truth to Gabriel as he stood frozen in shock.

'_She… she actually likes me…? So that means… I just screwed everything up? Fuck me sideways,_' Gabriel thought to himself. He turned around to face her, and then saw that she was crying. [Cana: Damn, you screwed everything up big time. Erza: Agreed. Jellel: I hope you learn from this as a way to actually be more honest to yourself and to others around you. Gajeel: The fuck?]

"Forget it!" she stuttered from the tears and was about to run away, until Gabriel grabbed her hand. He spun her around and then suddenly kissed her hard, making her eyes widen in shock. [Alzak: Wahoo! Go Gajeel! Cana: Go get the girl! Natsu: You guys are weird… Gajeel: Shut the fuck up! Gray: Aw, someone's embarrassed. ***Smirk***] Gazille pulled away shortly, much to Lilly's disappointment, and decided to run away. [Levi: ... Cana: Holy shit! Levi is at a lost for words! Shit is going to go down now! Gajeel: What? Levi: How could you even-!] Lilly saw him run away in the distance, shaking in place as a tick mark formed on her forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lilly yelled out as she dashed toward Gabriel. Gabriel looked back to see a demon chasing after him, so he tried to run away faster. "Oh no you don't!" Lilly shouted as she grabbed his collar and held on to him tightly.

"Lilly! What the hell are you doing?" Gabriel asked, panicking by her sudden act. He didn't want to tear her off his back in fear of hurting her small figure, but the question was, what was he supposed to do with her? "Lilly… get off me…"

"No!" she said stubbornly, as a vein popped out of his head.

"Why not?" he asked, but then saw that she was crying. '_Oh shit, what did I do now?_' he thought.

"If I let go… you'll go away again… stupid Gabriel… idiot Gabriel… don't just kiss someone out of nowhere and then run away like it's nothing…" she stuttered, sniffing as she cried on his back. '_… This is going to bite my ass later…_' Gabriel thought as he grabbed her, pulling her away from his back making her squirm in the air. "Hey! What are you doing? Gab! Let me down!"

Suddenly, he pulled her in an embrace, making her stop squirming and stay frozen in shock. "I'm sorry Lilly… for always running away… I never thought about how you felt, but I just thought you wouldn't like me like I liked you… sorry…" Gabriel explained as she hugged him back with a smile. [Juvia: That's so~ cute! Happy: That's so~ gross! Gajeel: ***Speechless*** Erza: That turned out nicely in the end…]

"Idiot Gabriel…" she whispered as they walked away hand-in-hand. [Levi: All's well that ends well! Gajeel: Uh… Juvia: You guys are so~ cute! Natsu: Where the hell did I go?]

* * *

With Lucille and Dragon, it was actually quite complicated; the situation that is. [Natsu: Oh, there we are! How so? Gray: You're an idiot, that's why. Levi: So is Gajeel. Gajeel: Hey!]

"Dragon! What are you doing?" Lucile asked him with her hands on her hips, as he just stared at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm saving you from those guys!" Dragon replied as she looked at him questionably.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a quirked brow, as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Can't you tell the guys didn't really like you, they just wanted some dumb blonde girl to do," Dragon explained, making Lucille's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Lucille asked with hurt in her tone, surprise and shock evident on her face. [Fairy Tail Girls: ***Death aura toward Natsu*** Natsu: I didn't do anything! It's Dragon, not me! Fairy Tail Guys: ***Laughing so hard, rendered panting for breath***]

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? I mean after seeing your body, he didn't care about anything else about you but that!"

"What?"

"Yeah, and I probably did them a favor. I mean, they might think of you as something to look at, but you're really a demon in disguise!" Lucille couldn't take more of this, so she slapped Dragon right across the face, making him fall to the floor, caressing his cheek with a bewildered expression. [Erza: You deserved that. ***Death Glare*** Natsu: What did I say wrong? Gray: Are you a moron, or were you born like that?]

"What was that for?" Dragon asked, confusedly as he rubbed his sore red cheek.

"For being a baka!" Lucille shouted back, close to tears.

"What did Dragon do now?" said a smooth, strong and confident female voice. Lucille turned around to see a beautiful tall woman with long scarlet hair, brown chocolate eyes, wearing a beautiful red dress to match her elegance and grace. The man standing next to her seemed like a gentleman, with sapphire silk-like hair, standing tall, with a red ancient looking mark on the right side of his face, and wearing a tuxedo that highlighted his handsome features and perfect ethicist - and his nice physic. [Jellal: ***Slightly embarrassed***]

"Elizabeth… Gerald…" Dragon sighed. [Jellal: Is that supposed to be me…? Erza: Is that supposed to be me…? Natsu: I think so.]

"You guys are so cool!" Lucille suddenly burst, star struck by the amazing people in front of her. She could feel the power oozing from them, and coupled with their polished nature, thought they were simply just the perfect combo. Dragon stared at her oddly like she was some kind of weirdo, which he honestly believed she was. [Natsu: She knows me so well. Happy: Yup! She's a weirdo!]

"Huh?" Gerald, Elizabeth and Dragon asked in unison confusion.

"Are you guys a couple? You look so cute together!" Lucile gushed, dazed by the possibility. Dragon snorted as he stood up, still rubbing his cheek.

"More like they're married," Dragon answered for them, as Lucile gasped slightly. [***Erza spits her drink out and Jellal coughs on his 'biscuit'* **Natsu: When did you guys get married? Erza: We are most definitely not! Mirajane: Aw, that's so cute! Jellal: Um… ***others crack up***]

"I'm sorry… I must sound like a naïve little girl to you guys…" Lucille said in embarrassment as she blushed and started fidgeting with her mini-skirt.

"It's alright," Elizabeth replied, taking hold of Lucille's hands with hers, flashing a warm loving smile, making Lucille gaze at her beautiful face. "You seem like a nice girl, how did you get stuck with a meat-head like Dragon?" she asked, making Gerald and Lucille laugh slightly.

"Hey!" Dragon yelled out, making Elizabeth glare at him menacingly. "Ah! I mean! I'm a meat-head! Huge meat-head! The biggest meat-head in the world!" Dragon confirmed in a forced cheery tone. Lucille was amazed at the power Elizabeth had over him, and smirked inwardly at it.

"I'm Lucille Heart by the way, stellar mage; it's really nice to meet you both!" Lucille introduced with an admiring tone.

"I hope we could be good friends from now on, Lucille. I re-equip armor," Elizabeth greeted and then suddenly hugged Lucille, startling the stellar mage at the sudden friendliness.

"I look forward to your service to Fairy Tail from now on. I possess the meteor magic ability," Gerald went on to introducing himself, as he kissed Lucille's hand, making her blush - also making Dragon fume on the side. [Jellal: it's not like I've never done that before, Natsu. No need to get so mad. ***Smirks*** Natsu: I know! ***Still a bit mad and jealous about it though*** Cana: Someone's pouting… ***Smirking at Natsu*** Elfman: Men don't pout! Be a man, Natsu! Mirajane: Shut up, I'm still reading here!] They waved before the couple walked away. Lucille stared at them in admiration as they walked away.

"They're so mature and vibrant; they bring light to your heart from the universe…" Lucille rambled with a faraway look in her eyes, as Dragon looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked her.

"Myself, got a problem with that?" she snapped back, as he held his hands up in defense.

"Ok then, _what_ are you talking to yourself about?" he corrected.

"What if I said that they were like a meteor shooting a strong armor onto earth from space, like superman, to protect us all?" Lucille challenged as Dragon started walking the other way.

"I can't stay near you for too long, or else I'll catch your weirdness," Dragon called back to her as he walked away, as Lucille punched his arm. "That didn't hurt," he said with bravado, but right as Lucille looked the other way, he clutched his arm and rubbed it to free himself from the pain. [Gray: Wuss… Natsu: I wouldn't do that! This is bull! Erza: Actually, I've seen you do that before… Gajeel: ***Laughing his otherworldly laugh***] "Oh!" Dragon yelled out when he got an idea suddenly. "Let's meet the mayor and formally introduce you into Fairy Tail! How does that sound?" Dragon asked as Lucille's facial features lit up with excitement and determination.

"Can I really?" Lucille asked excitedly. Dragon didn't answer her, and instead, grabbed her hand and ran toward the direction where the mayor was currently." Mirajane finished, and then sighed dreamily. "That was so cute, and stupid, at the same time."

"Dragon and Gabriel have serious issues, I swear," Bisca added, as both Natsu and Gazille glared at her.

"Well, at least I was in this chapter. I feel really awesome in this story!" Gray said proudly with a coolly smile.

"Why wasn't I in this chapter at all? Lucy is so~ mean!" Happy whined as everyone else tried to sympathize with him.

"Erza, why didn't you invite us to your and Jellal's wedding, hmm? I feel so~ left out!" Cana slurred making Jellal and Erza both blush in embarrassment.

"Enough! Have any of you all seen the time?" Erza demanded, trying to change the subject away from her. Indeed, everyone did see the time, and it was already passed midnight. "I say, we rest for the time being. However, tomorrow we shall continue! Everyone be here by eight 'o clock sharp, otherwise, you'll miss everything!" Erza ordered. Natsu snatched the folder away from Mirajane with a huge grin.

"Hey! Why does Natsu get to hold the story with him!" Levi asked angrily.

"That's because I was the one who found it and shared it with the rest of you guys, so it's obvious I get to keep it with me…" Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Why can't I?" Levi argued.

"That's because you'll just read ahead the whole story without the rest of us," Jellal explained obviously as everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Natsu! You dare read ahead of the story without the rest of us, and you'll die!**" Erza threatened as she held her sword to Natus's throat. Natsu shook fearfully in place, nodding shakily as he gulped audibly. Erza put the sword away as Jellal stare dreamily at her, visibly showing his intense love for the crimson haired beauty.

"Goodnight everyone, that is all for today," Master Makarov announced as everyone filed out of Fairy Tail to get some well deserved shut eye.

_'This just got a whole lot more entertaining then I would have originally imagined, no wonder Lucy likes this place so much.'_

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Meet The Mayor

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

* * *

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 5: Meet The Mayor_

At eight am, everyone had assembled at Fairy Tail, getting comfortable in their seats for story time. Mirajane gave out refreshments as everyone sat in their unofficially assigned seats. Master Makarov clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"We are all gathered here today to hear the wonderful story of dear Lady Lucille and Dragon, written by the future author of Fiore Kingdom, Lucy-Chan."

"Master, this isn't a funeral," Erza whispered, patting his shoulder.

"Oh! That's right!" Makarov said with a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Alright then, whose turn is it to read then?"

"I'll do it!" Gajeel volunteered with a shriveling laugh, snatching the folder out of Natsu's hands.

"_You?_" everyone asked simultaneously making Gajeel quirk a brow.

"Why _not_ me?" he asked.

"Gajeel can read…?" Droy whispered as Gajeel formed a chainsaw with his arm, threatening them to continue. They apologized and Gajeel smiled wickedly.

Everyone just shrugged and let him continue. "Ok, here we go!

"Chapter 5: Meet the Mayor [Natsu: Mayor? Gray: Oh man, you're _already_ starting your stupid questions?]

Lucille stood in front of a large monument called 'Fairy Tail City Hall', or FTCH for short. She had to crane her neck upwards to just try to see the building from top to bottom. It was a beautiful monument that looked old-fashioned with artifacts and carvings engraved on the building. It looked breath taking, and Lucille kept the picture of it in her memory, wanting to remember the visual aspects of the building.

"What are you standing around for? Let's go in and meet him!" Dragon said excitedly, gripping Lucille's hand soothingly and walking into the building. [Bisca: why were you gripping her hand soothingly? Natsu: I don't know… maybe I knew she was kind of nervous about meeting the mayor? Levi: You didn't do that when Lucy came to Fairy Tail. Natsu: Shut up!] On the way, Lucille noticed a lot of people wave and greet Dragon, as if they were all old time buddies. Lucille noticed a rather drunk looking woman, smiling in a silly way, walking in a zigzag manner and hiccuping, making her way over to them. Dragon sighed at the woman, as she stopped in front of him with a salute.

"Why, if it isn't Dragon? Did you finally get yourself a girl? Real pretty there, but I'm not so sure Louise will like that! Did you sleep with her yet? Don't worry, I can keep a secret!" the intoxicated woman slurred as Dragon blushed. [Gray: remind you of someone, Cana? Cana: Who the heck is Louise? Levi: And~ she's not even listening…]

"No! Lucille is just a friend, stop talking nonsense! Also I haven't seen Louise in a while, so obviously she doesn't know since I just got back from my mission," Dragon explained in a flutter as Lucille looked at him with sad eyes, which he obviously couldn't interpret. What, so they were just friends and nothing more? Is that how it was always going to be? Was she not worth anything more then as a friend? And who is Louise? That was the first time Lucille ever heard of her. Why wouldn't she be happy about Dragon finding another girl? Unless… she was already Dragon's girlfriend and that was why he wasn't interested in looking at other girls? [Gray: you just have to find some way to make her sadder in every freaking chapter, don't you? Natsu: It's not my fault, it's Dragon! He's a complete jerk! Erza: That's like calling yourself a 'complete jerk'… Natsu: … wait… what?]

"Don't mind Louise! You should live your life the way you want to, not let her get in your way! Remember that! Oh, wait! I haven't introduced myself to you yet! I'm Catherine! Nice to meet you!" Catherine rambled with a happy smile, shoving one hand into her pocket without a care while the other was held out in an unsteady manner. She was tall, had long lush wavy brown hair, brown eyes and was thin but somewhat busty on the chest area.

"I'm Lucille Heart, and Dragon and I aren't dating," Lucille replied with a half-hearted smile, shaking the woman's clumsy hand.

"I can't believe this! This is an outrage! I deserve this! Why can't that old geezer just freaking retire, or die already? Damn it!" a man with blonde hair, a yellow thunder - scar or tattoo, Lucille couldn't tell - who was tall, broad, muscular and had a frown on his face over exaggeratedly shouted out. He was wearing tacky clothing that mostly rich people wear - believe Lucille, she knows what she's talking about. He had huge headphones on his ears with a large spike in the center of both of them sticking outwards. He looked tall, menacing and he was storming right toward them. [Laxus: I don't sound like that. Gray: you knew she was talking about you? Laxus: who else has blonde hair, a thunder scar, large head phones and-? I do not wear tacky clothes! Levi: ***whispers*** you kind of do…]

"Hey, Luxor!" Dragon said happily, waving his hand to grab the man's attention. [Laxus: Luxor? Natsu: why am I so happy to see Laxus? Gray: Well maybe because you're always happy to see him and go on to the 'fight-me' mode. Natsu: … Oh! I get it! Laxus: why am I surrounded by you people? Erza: why did she put you of all people into this story?]

"Out of my way!" Luxor shouted irritatedly, pushing through the three of them roughly and then stormed away in a flash of lightening. _'Why didn't he do that before pushing through us?'_ Lucille thought with a glare to the air where his body had previously occupied space. [Jellal: You are such a beast, Laxus. Laxus: You want a piece of this beast? Jellal: Oh please, even Natsu of all people could beat you. Why should I waste my time with the likes of you? Laxus: What-? Jet: Burn~!]

"That Luxor and his temper, if he just tried to control himself and try to be more friendly and sociable, the mayor might actually consider giving the spot to him," Catherine sighed in a more serious tone.

"He's still hung up that just because he's the grandson of the mayor, that he's supposed to get the job automatically," Dragon clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. [Laxus: Since when do you have half a brain to make statements like that behind my back, Natsu? Natsu: Since I beat the crap out of you during the Fairy Tail Festival. Alzak: Oh~ burn! Laxus: shut up!]

"He has to stop acting like a spoiled brat," Catherine added. [Laxus: I'm not a spoiled brat.]

"He_ is_ an S-class mage," Dragon tried to defend in his stead. [Laxus: That's right! I deserve a little respect now! Natsu: Why am I defending him?]

"He should be more responsible then. At this rate, Elizabeth will be the mayor instead," Catherine nodded to herself as Dragon looked like he was about to die. [Natsu: The horror! Gray: The terror! Erza: What?]

"Dragon! Are you ok?" Lucille asked, rubbing his back to try and calm him down. [Natsu: It's like I'm throwing up or something…]

"The day Elizabeth becomes mayor… is the day I die…" Dragon whispered grimly as Lucille got up with an exasperated sigh. [Natsu: You're not really thinking that, right, Master? Say it isn't so! Erza: What wrong with me? Natsu: N-nothing! Makarov: I was thinking about it… but I'm still not certain… Natsu and Gray: ***Thinking*** _'Please God be on our side for this!'_]

"What the hell, making me worry for nothing…" Lucille mumbled. Lucille looked over to Catherine as she looked sadly and longingly at a man, sitting inside talking happily to his fellow colleagues. She sighed and then waved us goodbye with a happy broad grin. [Juvia: Who are you checking out, huh, Cana? Cana: I have no idea what you all are talking about…]

"Well! See you on the flip side guys!" Catherine waved before fumbling away unsteadily. [Gray: See you on the flip side? Seriously? Cana: do I really say stuff like that? Levi: ***Shrug***] Dragon and Lucille started walking into the FTCH again as Lucille tugged on Dragon's sleeve.

"Dragon, who is that?" Lucille pointed to the man that Catherine was checking out not long before, smiling mischievously. Dragon looked at the man in confusion, clearly not getting the woman's train of thought.

"What? You mean Marcus?" Dragon asked in a questioning manner, as Lucille hyped up. [Natsu: Who's Marcus? Gray: Again with the stupid questions?]

"So his name is Marcus! Got to remember that next time I see Jessica or Lilly!" Lucille siad mostly to herself with a giggle as Dragon raised a brow at her, and then looked at her with wide disbelief eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me Lucille! You're-!" I'm tired of reading!" Gazille whined, panting for breath as everyone looked irritably at him.

"This is why you don't read, Gajeel!" Bisca growled as Gajeel just brought his hand up, trying to catch his breath.

"There's just... so many words..." Gajeel said in his defense, but then saw the looks everyone was giving him. "Alright already… just… give me a second…" Gajeel tried to calm them, still panting a bit.

"Hurry up already! I want to know what Dragon was about to say!" Juvia yelled at Gajeel who in turn scowled at her.

"Shut up…" he growled as Levi touched his forearm.

"Please, Gajeel…" Levi pleaded with big eyes, making Gajeel avoid eye contact with her. He cleared his throat - Levi smirking evilly on the side, figuring out her new power over the dragon slayer - and then continued on with the story.

"As I was reading… "Oh no, don't tell me Lucille! You're actually interested in really older men!" Dragon asked in horror as Lucille looked at him is disbelief.

"Of course not, baka! I was just asking!" Lucille huffed, punching him over the head and then stormed forward. [Gray: You're such an ass. Natsu: ***girly voice*** you're such an ass! Gray: Hey!] She stopped by a door that was labeled 'Mayor' on a gold plate. After taking a deep breath, she was about to knock politely on the door when Dragon rushed up behind her and kicked the door open.

"Jii-Chan! I'm back! I've got a surprise!" Dragon stated with a broad smile. Lucille hesitantly walked in, a bit embarrassed, to only see Harry with a little business suit on and sitting behind a desk.

"Harry is the mayor?" Lucille asked in disbelief as Dragon looked questionably at her. [Natsu: What? Happy: Yippee!] Harry pointed at a label that was engraved the word 'Secretary' on it on top of his desk. [Happy: Eh~? That sounds boring~! Cana: Maybe you're getting fish as payment. Happy: Master, I will happily be your secretary! ***Star eyes*** Makarov: Uh… is that so? Happy: Aye sir!]

"Harry! So this is where you had been all this time!" Lucille said a bit too loudly as Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Lucille! I missed you!" Harry replied as he jumped into her chest and then hugged her tightly. After a few minutes he resumed his position behind the desk and smiled at the two. [Happy: I always love to hug Lucy~! Natsu: ***mumbles*** why don't I ever get a hug? Happy: ***smiles nonchalantly*** that's because you never ask or initiate one.]

"So how did your mission to find Igneel go, Dragon?" Harry asked as Dragon scratched the back of his head. [Natsu: Igneel is in here! Erza: Lucy knows you all too well.]

"Eh, it was just a false lead, so there is still no sign of Igneel," Dragon answered with a sad sigh, as Lucille looked in a wonder manner at him.

"Who is Igneel?" Lucille asked out of curiosity, as Dragon plastered a broad smile at her.

"Igneel is my father!" Dragon explained happily, as Lucille stared at him blankly. Should she feel warm-hearted for him since he looked like he loved his dad so much, something she will never feel or experience herself firsthand? Or should she feel sad since this Igneel character was obviously missing and that Dragon was trying so hard to find him everywhere?

"Wait! Wasn't Harry with us? Why the hell is he asking about the mission if he was there to experience it firsthand?" Lucille asked as Harry and Dragon raised a brow at her.

"Ignore her, she's a weirdo…" Dragon easily shrugged Lucille off, Harry just giggled and Lucille stared wide eyed at them. [Juvia: I don't get it… Natsu: Then you obviously don't get our complicated relationship… Cana: Natsu… there is no relationship between you two, because you are too dumb and thick-headed to start one. Gray: Hah! Natsu: Hey!]

'_I'm so confused! This place is messed up big time!'_ Lucille thought to herself and shook her head in annoyance.

"I will notify the Mayor that you are here to see him," Harry informed them in his baby voice that sounded so cute and wrong for his secretary position. He pressed a little button on the wired phone and started talking into it. "Mayor Michael? Dragon has come back from his mission in which he failed miserably in! He would also like to have a word with you!"

"Hey!" Dragon yelled at the smiling Harry. [Natsu: You're so mean, Happy! Happy: Aye sir!]

"Send him in…" a gruff voice replied from the other line of the phone. Dragon smiled happily and then kicked the Mayor's office door open.

"Jii-Chan! I'm back!" Dragon announced. Lucille peered in to see a large office with a book shelf filled with books on both sides of the room, some potions and trinkets in it as well. The rug covered floor was a shade of peach as the walls were a light shade of gold, with a huge window on the other side of the office. There was a large dark brown wood polished desk and an even larger maroon leather chair behind it, facing toward the window, rendering Lucille unable to see Mayor Michael. [Makarov: I have a nice expensive sounding office. Erza: too bad you don't actually have one like that, Master. Makarov: ***Anime Tears* **I could only dream…]

Lucille gulped, fidgeting, the suspense almost killing her on the inside. She doesn't know what the Mayor looked like, and she was kind of nervous to find out. He could be a big scary man for all she knew who could throw her out of Fairy Tail right when she was having such a good time and making so many nice friends that she realized that she couldn't part ways with now. [Makarov: is that what she thought about me when she first came in to Fairy Tail? Gray: well, the first glance she got of you was when you were in your enlarged dark form; any reasonable person would be frightened.]

"Dragon…" the gruff voice stared, as Lucille gulped. The leather chair turned around finally to reveal- ... A tinny old smiling man? "Welcome back!" he greeted happily, as Dragon smiled back at him. "You've been gone quite a while; I thought I had to send Grey out to find you. Or maybe even Elizabeth!"

"Bah, I'm here aren't I? It's great to be back, and I was only gone for three weeks! Come on! I'm not a baby that you have to supervise!" Dragon replied, as Mayor Michael nodded at him in understanding. He was a short man with white hair and a white moustache, wearing a white shirt with the Fairy Tail sign on it in black, an orange and blue jacket and matching pants and shoes. He even wore a cute looking hat that had orange and blue strips, with two pointed ended on either side of his head. Michael peeked an eye open and then finally saw Lucille, a blush tinting his face.

"Who is this now?" the Mayor asked as Lucille blushed in embarrassment, looking down, finding the peach color floor a heck lot more interesting then what was in front of her. [Natsu: Floors are interesting? Gray: ***Face-palm*** when someone is nervous, scared, embarrassed or something like that, they try to avoid eye contact and find something else more interesting to look out, most of the time the floor. Natsu: … I still don't get it. Gray: Piss off.]

"Ah! This was the surprise I wanted to talk about! This is Lucille Heart; I met her while I was coming back! She wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Dragon exclaimed, patting her back encouragingly as Lucille eyes widened at him. What if the Mayor didn't find her worthy of joining Fairy Tail? What if this was the part where he kicked her out? What if she doesn't match up to the other Fairy Tail members' expectations and is considered a nothing in the town? [Natsu: Lucy's head is annoying; all of it is filled with is stupid questions. Gray: at least her head is filled with something, _unlike_ some people. Erza: Gray, be nice! Gray: Of course! Natsu: Huh? Levi: And~ he doesn't even get it…]

"Really…?" the Mayor asked, giving her a once over. What if she has to pass an initiation to get in? What if she has to swear an oath? What if she's going to be branded? Wait, it's only probably going to be the tattoo, so that wasn't so bad. What if she has to pass a specific challenge to-? "That's great to hear, we'd love to have you join us, Lucille!" the Mayor stated, making Lucille freeze on the spot. So… that was it…? He didn't even ask what kind of mage she was, what kind of experience she had, where she was from, what she'd done up until now? Nothing? [Erza: Master is the best. Makarov: He-he! Jellal: ***Sweet smile at Erza***]

"Um… H-Hai!" Lucille replied with an uncertain yet grateful smile as Mayor Michael got up suddenly, opened his large window and was standing on the window pane, looking down at the other Fairy Tail towns' people with a serious look. [Laxus: Mood swings much? Gray: Oh snap! Laxus cracked a joke! It's the end of the world! Everyone: ***Laughs*** Laxus: I'm going to crack your head next, Gray.]

"Listen up!" Mayor Michael yelled out as everyone in Fairy Tail crowded up and listened intently on what he had to say. "The power to overcome reasoning in born from reasoning! Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit which flows within us and the spirit which flows with nature connect, they will form an embodiment. It takes a great mind and focus! In fact, put all your soul into whatever magic you are doing! You cannot progress in the world of magic if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups. Follow the path you believe in! That's what makes you all Fairy Tail wizards!" Mayor Michael stated as everyone cheered from his encouraging speech, whistling and clapping at his smiling small form. [Levi: Isn't that the same exact speech you gave everyone about the council when Lucy first arrived here? Gray: you can still remember something like that? Levi: Of course! Don't take me lightly! Erza: it saddens me to have missed it, but a wonderful speech Master… ***claps*** Makarov: He-he!] Mayor Michael looked back with an encouraging smile as Harry smiled sweetly and Natsu chuckled from the back, but Lucille had stars in her eyes. She was so engrossed with the speech; it felt like a miracle did happen. She met Dragon, she made so many friends and finally, she had her long sought for freedom that she had always dreamed of. She was so happy that she found this place, she thought she could burst. [Natsu: Lucy is going to bust! Gray: Bust? She said burst, dumbass! Natsu: Oh… Lucy is going to burst! Gray: no she isn't, you freaking retard.]

After a while of talking to the Mayor, they finally left the Mayor's office and exited the building. Dragon had a happy look on his face as he walked beside Lucille, satisfied with the talk, but there was a trace of depression since he couldn't find his father. Lucille sighed and was about to comfort Dragon when suddenly-" Ugh! Reading is so fucking tiring!" Gajeel sighed in a dramatic way, but had a huge smirk on his face as everyone towered over him with angry expressions.

"_**Gajeel!**_" everyone yelled at him in chorus as he chuckled darkly.

"I swear, after this experience, I will never read another story, book or page ever again in my entire life," Gajeel remarked exhaustedly.

"He's doing this on purpose!" Gray shouted out.

"Why don't we just kill him and read the rest ourselves?" Natsu suggested with a fireball in his hand, ready to shoot it at someone at any given moment.

"Allow me the pleasure…" Erza said with a dark look and a long sword in her hand. After much difficulty, Juvia, Levi and Makarov finally got the pouting guild members to settle down as Gajeel cleared his throat. Suddenly he looked around himself in a startling manner, as Natsu and Wendy did the same. Everyone looked at the three dragon slayers in a puzzled manner, until finally someone voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked as Natsu shushed him.

"There's someone here, I can feel and smell it… but I don't know where…" Natsu explained as Gajeel groaned.

"You got that too?" Gajeel asked as both Natsu and Wendy nodded. All of a sudden, the feeling and smell went away intently, like it was concealing itself. "What the heck, it just vanished…"

"Maybe it was nothing…" Wendy suggested quietly as Natsu scrunched up his nose.

"If it was nothing, then how come all three of us got the feeling?" Natsu asked, trying to smell, hear or even feel for anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think Gajeel should just get on with the story!" Cana said with an annoyed look in her eyes. The dragon slayers shrugged the thoughts of an intruder away, but kept their guards up just in case. Gajeel cleared his throat and continued on the story.

"Lucille sighed and was about to comfort Dragon when suddenly two men in front of them caught their attention, and they made an abrupt halt in front of the two new but familiar men.

"Lucille, we are here to take you home," one man stated with a grim serious look as Lucille's eyes widened in realization of who the two men were…" … that's it…" Gazille concluded as everyone's eyes widened.

"_**What?**_" everyone in the guild roared in confusion as Gajeel flipped through the previous pages and then stopped at the page he stopped reading on, which was the last page.

"It's the last freaking page of the story in the folder!" Gajeel spat out as he glared down at the folder, like if it didn't produce more pages within three seconds, Gajeel would destroy it.

"How could that be possible?" Macao asked in rage as everyone panicked.

"What happens next?"

"What are we going to do?"

"That's the worst cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers!"

"No~!"

"Why Lucy? Why?"

"**QUIET!**" Erza shouted as everyone in the room went quiet. She glared everyone down as Levi snatched the folder away from Gajeel with a determined and angry look on her face.

"There has to be a rational explanation for this! Lu-Chan would never just leave it like-… what in the world...?" Levi cut herself mid-sentence as she stared at something in the folder.

"What's wrong, Levi-Chan?" Juvia asked as Levi read what was written at the back of the folder, which was a sticky note, out loud.

"'**Reminder: kept the story after every five chapters hidden away in different folders so no one would find out. Burn the next folders after burning this one.'** That's what it says… which means that she hasn't burned the other folders yet since it says she has to burn this one first!" Levi read as Natsu got up from his seat.

"I'll go find it quickly; you guys sit here and wait!" Natsu explained as he dashed out of the guild to find the missing piece of the puzzle work of art, being kept hidden from the anxious eyes of the creator's audience.

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Bodyguards

**Sadz:**** Ugh! I'm going to die by writing three freaking Fan-Fictions at the same time… *Dies in a corner***

**Natsu:**** Then why are you writing that stupid Naruto Fan-Fiction faster than this one! We all want more me!**

**Lucy:**** Shut up Natsu, I'm not even in this!**

**Gray:**** Come on Sadz! Write more and faster! You can do it! Just try harder!**

**Sadz:**** Shut up! I'm trying to write everything at the same time! **

**Leon:**** You suck…**

**Loki:**** Sadz does not own anything except the story and ideas!**

**Natsu:**** Forget Naruto already and write more Fairy Tail! Damn, I can't even say the dude's name!**

**Gray:**** You just said Naruto…**

**Natsu:**** … that tricky bastard…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 6: Bodyguards_

Natsu was in a state of tearing the apartment apart.

'_Where the heck is that stupid folder!'_ Natsu thought with a flare as he thought of burning the apartment down, but couldn't obviously. Not for the fact that this was Lucy's house and he would ruin it and she would have nowhere to live, but for the fact that the folder might get destroyed in the process, and he couldn't have that now, could he?

He was about to start breaking furniture to find the damn folder, but then stopped abruptly and smirked. He walking into her room and walked next to the bed which he then dug his hand between the double mattresses. His eyes sparked with mischief as he felt two things. He quickly grabbed them and took them out. In the palm of his hand was a small book with the word 'Diary' on it written in a fancy many, while the other was a blue folder with the number '2' written on it with black permanent marker.

He smiled at the folder and threw the diary aside. He was about to jump out the winder when he saw the diary, lying helplessly on the floor. He started sweating, his hands shaking and his feet resisted to move. He gulped audibly, as he couldn't take his eyes away from the diary. He quickly ran to the diary, stuffed it into his back pocket and then jumped out the window.

He ran into the guild and displayed the folder high in the air with a victorious grin. They ushered him to quickly come as Erza snatched the folder from his clutches.

"I shall have the pleasure to read this chapter…" Erza stated as everyone stayed silent, not wanting to protest which would result into angering her. You could clearly see Gerrard smile warmly up at her as she cleared her throat to start the story.

"Chapter 6: Bodyguards

"Lucille, we are here to take you home…" the man on the left stated with a grimly serious look as Lucille's eyes widened in realization on whom the two men were. Natsu looked taken aback by the men and noted that they looked officials that were capable of kidnapping Lucille. The one on the left was a tall handsome looking man with blonde slightly long spiked hair, sharp piercing eyes that were covered behind clear blue sunglasses, piercings on his ear, wearing rings and an expensive looking watch, and leather shoes. He didn't look like a rich heir to a company or anything like that, but he looked passable to being a strong bodyguard and opponent. He looked kind of familiar to Dragon, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it… [Natsu: if I know the guy, then why can't I remember him? Grey: that answer is simple, flame brain, because you are stupid.]

The guy on the right, however, was a completely different story. It looked like he originally had red hair, but for some reason he has black, blue, white and purple streaks in it. His eyes were also off, since the same color of his streaks were in his eyes in a circle like each color was filling ¼ of the space instead of mixing together and was turning in a slow motion. He wore a black short sleeved shirt that looked like red blood was splattered on it- Dragon only hoped that it was part of the shirt- and written with that blood on his shirt was 'I Rule This School'. He had a red loose tie around his neck and a red sleeveless jacket and black gloves that went all the way up above his elbows and disappeared into his sleeve. He wore black ripped pants with a few belts tightened around his leg and black boots. He was wearing dark red shade sunglasses, necklaces, a choker, a chain on the side of his pants, rings, bracelets, multiple piercings on both his ears, a black belt with a silver skull that turns around if you flick it, and converse. He looked menacing, and trouble, but Dragon had the confidence to take anyone on, and these guys were not any exception. [Natsu: I can take anyone on! Gazille: then take me on… Natsu: Its story time right now, flip off…]

Dragon moved in front of Lucille a bit, glaring at the two men with disgust. [Cana: go Natsu, protect your girl! Natsu: I can take anyone on! Levi: Go be a hero Natsu! Grey: You guys are shouting gay things!]

"Is that what you think we would say…?" the weird guy on the right side stated with a grin as he pulled his shade up on his head, pushing his hair back. [Everyone: What the fish?] Lucille pushed past Dragon with a smile on her face as she ran into the two men's arms, making Dragon pop a vein on his forehead.

'_What the heck does she think she's doing, embracing other men?'_ Dragon thought in confusion. [Natsu: aren't I supposed to be protecting her? Grey: you apparently suck at that…]

"Luke, Vince! I'm so glad to see you guys! What are you both doing here!" Lucille stated as she _finally_ let go of the guys, pissing Dragon off to no end. [Natsu: she knows them…? Levi: no duh! She was hugging them a moment ago!]

"When we found out you ran away, your dad was furious. We offered to find you, but he didn't want us of all people to find you. The nerve!" the blonde guy stated.

'_What are they talking about?'_ Dragon thought in confusion, not knowing what was going on. [Natsu: is this guy dumb? Grey: I now know two guys like that…]

"So we just walk away from him and tried all we could to track you down. Then we see you with this guy here and Luke was like, she's going to Fairy Tail… How the hell did you know that, by the way…?" the multi-colored hair guy asked.

"That is because Dragon here was an old friend of mine and I used to be a member of Fairy Tail… right, Dragon…?" Luke-blonde-guy stated with a smirk and directed his attention to him. Dragon contemplated on this unexpected fact for a few minutes, before widening his eyes in realization at the identity of the man. [Natsu: finally! Cana: if only Natsu's brain can function as quickly…]

"Luke the playboy! I remember you!" Dragon yelled out as Luke's eye twitched at the nickname and 'Vince' burst out laughing.

"That's such a nice way to remember your friend, Dragon…" Luke stated menacingly as Dragon just smiled broadly and obliviously to the death tone coming out of Luke's mouth.

"Ok, ok. I guess I should introduce you guys. Guys, this is Dragon, my new friend. Dragon, you already know who Luke is so this other guy here is Vincent AshHeart…" Lucille stated as Vincent smirked at the confused looking Dragon." Erza stopped reading as the same question ran through everyone's head.

"Who the flip is Vincent AshHeart…?" Gray asked as everyone looked at each other for the answer.

"Wow, I didn't think Lucy would be so kind enough as to put_ me_ into her story…" a sudden voice emerged. Everyone looked around frantically for the source of the voice, while the dragon slayers were on alert since that same familiar feeling crawled back. Everyone looked up and saw a man- that looked somewhat as the same description as the Vincent AshHeart fellow in the story, except he had purple hair at the moment- sitting casually on a wood bean on the ceiling of the room. Everyone glared and growled at him. He had this feeling about him that oozed with power and darkness. Everyone got into a fighting stance and was ready to attack him if he made any sudden movement. You know what his response to the glowering and tense atmosphere was? He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not planning on killing you people, so calm down. I'm a friend of Lucy's…" Vincent stated as everyone eyed him suspiciously. "What! I'm telling you the truth! Plus, she put my exact name in there and my description, so that means she knows me. Also, she put me as her friend and the good guy in the story, so that means I'm a good guy…" Vincent stated as everyone didn't let their guards down, but relaxed a bit since what he said did make quite a bit of sense.

"You have purple hair; the guy in the story doesn't have purple hair…" Natsu stated with a grim look on his face. Well, whoever said Fairy Tail ever made any sense?

"That's because she described my feeble human form…" Vincent stated with an annoyed look as everyone eyed him weirdly.

"So what form are you in now?" Gerrard asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"That's not important-" Vincent was cut off by Erza.

"Why are you here and what kind of mage are you to give off such a powerful aura?" Erza asked as Vincent sighed.

"Damn it, let's just this over with quickly. I'm a Quad Warrior…" he simply stated as Erza, Gerrard, Makarov, Gazille, Juvia, Levi and Laxus were speechless as everyone else looked frantically around for yet another answer.

"Wait, what?" Gray asked.

"What's going on? I don't get it," Natsu stated.

"What's a Quad Warrior?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Quad Warriors are extinct; there aren't any of them left ever since the Council killed them all!" Erza stated, making the oblivious people even more confused.

"I thought your eyes looked familiar…" Levi stated with a skeptical eye as Vincent just smiled at her.

"First person who didn't try killing me after finding out what I was, but instead found me fascination!" he stated happily as Natsu burst with a fire explosion.

"What the heck are you all talking about!" Natsu yelled out as Cana ushered him to sit down.

"A Quad Warrior is a special type of mage who is given the name by having four- quad- different types of magical abilities…" Makarov stated as everyone gasped.

"Is that even possible…?" Macau asked gruffly as Vincent spread his arms out in a gesture to display himself to the guild.

"I'm living proof…" Vincent stated.

"So this is what you meant by you being in a form…" Juvia stated as the boy just nodded.

"Can you tell me more about your powers!" Levi pleaded with stars in her eyes. Gazille glared at Vincent, as the said boy just sweat-dropped at the iron-dragon slayer.

"How about we just listen to the story telling…?" Vincent suggested as Levi pouted.

"Only one question for now! Please!" Levi asked pleadingly as Vincent sighed.

"One question then, shoot!"

"What are your four abilities?" Levi asked as everyone leaned in to hear the answer.

"Purple is strength, my strength is ten times that of the average man or even mage. Blue is weapons, I am able to summon up any weapon I want like Titania over there, except I don't summon armors but only weapons. White is for magic, I have a spell book that lets me use any type of elemental etc type of magical force or power, and then finally black which is my most dangerous form since I gain the exact powers of a demon…" Vincent stated, as everyone took a step back away from him, except Levi who was writing down all the new information she required. "ALRIGHT! Anyways, Titania, if you would so as to please continue…"

"Alright then…" Erza cleared her throat before continuing on the story again.

""So what are you guys to Lucille…?" Dragon asked as Vincent replied with a smirk.

"I'm her fiancé and he's my hired lackey," Vincent stated as Dragon's eyes widened in horror.

"Who is your oh-so _wonderful_ lackey?" Luke asked with a glare as Vincent smiled at him. Lucille then playfully punched his arm and then burst into laughter.

"_You? My fiancé?_" Lucille stated, finding the whole statement ridiculous, giving Dragon the reassurance that Vincent made up everything.

"Yeah, you didn't know Lucille? It's been decided before you ran away, but apparently you wanted to leave so fast so you didn't get to hear the wonderful news at the time! Isn't this just so amazing!" Vincent stated happily and hugged her, then lowered his face to her ear and whispered, "Play along if you want to make the asshole jealous…" Lucille looked toward Dragon, the so called 'asshole' Vincent was talking about. [Natsu: Who's an asshole? Vincent: you are, duh… Gray: I like this guy! Cana: Gay…] Dragon was looking at them with a sad and horror struck face, with a mix of anger and determination. Lucille sighed, thinking since she's already in it, then why not just play along?

"Well, if it's you, then I don't mind…" Lucille stated and hugged him back, making Dragon's mouth drop to the floor. [Natsu: what! Vincent: aren't I just persuasive…]

"I love you so much, Lucille…" Vincent stated as Lucille smiled at him. [Natsu: Back off! Vincent: I'm not _doing_ anything!]

"I love you too, Vincent…" Lucille stated as Dragon got really pissed off at this point and separated them. [Natsu: Finally! What took so long? Gray: the slow process unit of his brain…]

"Yo dude, what's your deal?" Vincent asked as Dragon glared at him. [Natsu: kill him Dragon, kill him! Vincent: I'm standing right here, ya know… Natsu: Kill him Dragon, kill him!]

"Get away from Lucille…" Dragon stated menacingly as Vincent glared right back. [Everyone: fight, fight, fight! Vincent: You Fairy Tail people…]

"What right do you have in calling that? I've been with Lucille for most of her life, I'm a closer person to her then you'll ever be! Plus, didn't you hear, she just said that she loves me! Beat that!" Vincent stated as Dragon looked a bit taken aback. [Natsu: no, fight back dud! Vincent: I got you right where I want you… ***Smirk*** Gray: yes you do!] He looked away; not knowing how to counteract his statement, but Vincent's taunting laughter could still be heard. "What's wrong? Not mister tough guy anymore? Just because I know every single little detail about Lucille and you don't know crap about her, you're going to back down now because you're scared?" Vincent asked in an amused way as Dragon shot a ball of fire at him, which Vincent gracefully dodged. "Eh? Mister Dragon boy thinks violence solves everything?" [Natsu: shut up you annoying bastard! Vincent: Look who's talking… Gray: Burn!]

"God damn it just shut the hell up already you annoying little snake thing!" Dragon stated, making Vincent pause in place giving Dragon a chance to attack. [Vincent: That was mean! Natsu: you're mean! Bisca: Bitch fight!]

"Who the hell are you called an annoying little snake thing?" Vincent asked menacingly, grabbing a fist full of Dragon's hair and smashing his face into the ground, making a somewhat large crater. [Natsu: What was that for! Vincent: for being mean!] "You scaly deranged fucktard…" Vincent stated as his eyes began to glow with power, determination and anger. Dragon swiftly pushed himself up, having a bloody forehead but a determined and serious expression.

"I guess I'll have to beat the crap out of you for you to get the message of leaving Lucille alone…" Dragon stated, cracking his knuckles as Vincent smirked at him. [Everyone: Fight! Please fight!]

"Even _if_ you were to beat me, which would never ever happen in a billion years by the way, what will you do then? It's not like you're in love with Lucille or anything like that resulting in you having to fight for her, right…?" Vincent stated as Dragon bit his lower lip in frustration, fists burning aflame, thinking what his next move should be. [Natsu: Touché… Vincent: I'm so awesome…]

"Lucille is very special to me, and no matter what happens, _I _will be the one to protect her!" Dragon stated in a heroic way, making all the girls in the town that had gathered around them- including Jessica, Lily, Elizabeth and even Catherine- squeal in excitement at the statement and course of events. [Girls: OMG! Grey: he got you there man… Vincent: Tsk, this only just begun… Natsu: Go Dragon go!]

"Heh, tough guy, aren't ya? I'll just have to shape you down to size then…" Vincent replied, his hair turning purple and the purple color of his eyes glowing. He smiled wickedly and got into an attacking position. [Vincent: I'm in first form; I'm getting serious now… this might turn out fun… Natsu: I'm pretty tough, ya know… Vincent: if you can keep up with me…]

"What do you kids think you are doing…?" Marcus asked with a blow of his cigarette. Catherine blushed at him, while Dragon looked plain annoyed and Vincent was confused. Marcus was a tan skinned guy with blue hair combed backwards, he had whiskers- beard wise not like a cat or anything, black pants and black shirt with a silver S on it and a white long coat. [Natsu: Macau! You ruined everything! Vincent: Old man… Everyone: why Macau, why! Macau: It wasn't me, I would have been all for the fight!] "You know the rules Dragon, you break anything in Fairy Tail then you're going to have to fix it. Everyone here knows you're going to break at least three buildings, so stop picking unnecessary fights…"

"Wouldn't you usually be the first to back me up? What's up with you today?" Dragon asked as Marcus shrugged. [Macau: see! Everyone: Tsk…]

"I feel like acting cool and inspirational today…" he stated with a sheepish grin as Dragon sighed, and then extinguished his flames. [Cana: that is so you… Macau: can't I act cool once in a while? Gray: old people aren't allowed to act cool…]

"Pussy…" Vincent whispered with a pout as Dragon jumped him, but was kicked aside by Vincent in the process. "Weak pussy, at that…" [Natsu: Oye! I kill you! Vincent: come back to me when you learn proper English maggot…]

"This guy…!" Dragon was getting even more pissed by the minute at Vincent, a vein popping out at the smirk plastered on said man's face. [Natsu: I don't like you… Vincent: you're a fun guy to toy around with…]

"Pick a fight with me when you can actually touch me…" Vincent stated before claiming Lucille's hand and then walked away with her with Luke on his other side. [Natsu: what the fish is your problem! Vincent: fish…?] Dragon got up with a defeated sigh and looked toward Lucille's back. His fists shook by the thought of losing her to a guy like him, but for now, he'd have to restrain himself…" Erza stated and sighed with a warm smile. "That was a beautiful ending to a heart racing chapter…"

"How the hell was that beautiful? This bastard is trying to tack Lucy away from me!" Natsu roared and glared daggers at the smirking Vincent.

"It's not my fault you're so weak that you can't even snatch her away…" he stated as Natsu flamed a fire on his palm.

"Fist, meet Vincent's face!" Natsu yelled out as he tried an attempt to punch Vincent square on the jaw, but instead hit Gray.

"You flame brain faggot!" Gray yelled as both Natsu and Grey engaged in a fight to the death, which resulted in everyone else joining in.

"Guys just never learn…" Levi sighed as she looked back at Vincent with stars in her eyes, much to the annoyance of Gazille.

"Nice job Lucy…" Vincent stated as he surveyed the area of everyone drinking, laughing, fighting and living it up as anyone could ever. "So this is Fairy Tail…"

**Sadz:**** God this takes forever! Wait, wait! Do my eyes deceive me…? 100+ Reviews! Are you serious! Holy macaroni, I freaking love you guys! This story only has six chapters! Well anyways, keep reviewing for me! **

**Gray:**** Why do you take forever to write?**

**Sadz:**** That is because, ice-hopper, it takes forever to think of all of this…**

**Gerrard:**** Can't argue with that logic…**

**Levi:**** So what's the next chapter going to be about now? More Gazille and Levi I hope…**

**Mirajane:**** Then what about all the other couples that aren't here yet?**

**Cana:**** When are we going to meet Louise?**

**Natsu:**** I **_**will**_** beat Vincent up next time! I just didn't eat breakfast at the moment, that's why! **

**Vincent:**** I'd **_**love **_**to see you try… **

**Sadz:**** Thanks for everything guys! Keep supporting me, because I love you all! And remember, orange juice is the shizz! Oh and… R&R! Love you all! Bye-bye for now! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	7. Green Eyes

**Sadz:**** I can see forever…**

**Natsu:**** … What the flame…?**

**Sadz:**** I saw it in a movie I watched XD**

**Lucy:**** Are you going to come back to me EVER in this story…?**

**Sadz:**** I was… in this chapter… so shut the fuck up… *Looks everywhere else besides Lucy***

**Lucy:**** I'm taking your word for it…**

**Vincent:**** Finally I made an appearance! What took so long?**

**Sadz:**** Life…**

**Vincent:**** um… ok… Sadz owns nothing except the story and ideas! Can I have my cookie now?**

**Sadz:**** *Tosses him one cookie and starts munching down on the rest***

**Vincent:**** … can I have another one…?**

**Sadz:**** Mine!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other end of a phone call conversation"_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 7: Green Eyes_

"Ok, before we start fighting again, whose turn is it to read now?" Erza asked in her leadership voice. A couple of people put their hands up as Levi waved her hand desperately.

"Me! Pick me Erza! Please! You know you want to!" Levi shouted out in her squeaky voice as Erza surveyed the room.

"Let's see, who shall I pick…?" Erza stated as Levi ran up to her and bowed down.

"Please Erza, please pick me, I'm literally begging you!" Levi pleaded as Erza looked thoughtfully at the crowd.

"Juvia will read the next chapter…" Erza stated in her final tone as Levi trotted to her seat and sat down dejectedly.

"Me? Oh, I don't know…" Juvia began as Gray handed her the folder, giving her an encouraging smile as she blushed at him. She took the folder and was about to begin reading. Suddenly the Fairy Tail guild public phone (They have a phone there; remember the episode when Laxus told Master Makarov to retire and to call him or something like that. That's the one I'm talking about) began to ring. Everyone looked to each other, thinking who it would be. Gray shrugged and just nonchalantly picked up the phone.

"Fairy Tail Guild, Gray Fullbuster speaking…" Gray stated into the receiver.

"_Oh, Gray! It's Lucy!"_ the receiver stated as Gray went paler than usual.

"Lucy?" Gray asked as everyone's eyes widened in realization. Everyone started running around panicking on what to do.

"_Gray…?"_

"No one panic, she doesn't know anything yet! We haven't been caught!" Erza stated as everyone was still running around in a stampede.

"_Gray? I'm still here you know…"_

"Guys, she's on the phone, what am I supposed to do?" Gray asked as Master Makarov grew in size and stopped everyone's panic.

"She is just calling, there is nothing going on! So just calm down everyone and act naturally!" Makarov stated as everyone sat quietly and waited for Gray to lie to Lucy.

"_Hello~! Gray, if you aren't there I'm going to hang up~!"_ Lucy stated.

"No! Uh, sorry, Natsu the ass was being annoying! I had to deal with him!" Gray said quickly, hoping she'd believe him.

"What did you say?" Natsu yelled, getting ready to burn the ice-user.

"See what I mean? The idiot just doesn't know when to stop…" Gray said into the phone as he heard her giggling on the other line.

"_I was just calling in to say that I'm going to run a little back on schedule. Mira-San would know that I was supposed to come in tonight, but something unfortunately... happened…"_ Lucy stated as everyone quirked a brow.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Natsu asked desperately.

"_Yeah, I'm fine, hi to you too also Natsu. Well, long story short… the farmer dude I hitched a ride with was actually a cow thief and they think I was his accomplice or something, so they are going to do a trial on this… anyways! I'll take a few extra days for everything to settle down, so I just wanted you all to know so you guys wouldn't get worried unnecessarily…"_ Lucy explained as everyone looked at each other weirdly. Cow thief? What the hell did Lucy get herself into _now_?

"Are you serious…?" Gray asked as she just sighed.

"_Afraid so, so don't have too much fun without me, and don't do anything reckless and don't break anything! Listen to the non-idiots of Fairy Tail and-!"_

"Am I considered an idiot to you?"

"… _Somewhat… but I'm talking more like Gerrard, or Erza, or Master or Juvia and them all!"_ Some voices were heard on the other line at that moment. _"Coming! Sorry Gray, I got to go, they're about to start! See you all as soon as I can! Tell everyone I said hi!"_ and like that, the connection was cut as the entire room went silent. A few moments later, everyone burst out laughing in amusement and were having the time of their lives.

"She was mistaken as a cow thief? Seriously? Lucy is too awesome!" someone said in between laughs.

"This is perfect, more time to read!" someone stated.

"On with the story!" another said.

"Well here we go…" Juvia began and then cleared her throat.

"Chapter 7: Green Eyes

Dragon walked dejectedly through alongside Gabriel, Grey, Gerald (What's with all the G-s?), Luke and Harry. Everyone was catching up with Luke and having fun, but they all were also there to comfort the pissed Dragon. [Gazille: You got your ass kicked! Natsu: No I did not! Gray: You suck…]

"Oh come on Dragon, cheer up already!" Harry cheered as Grey patted his back. [Gray: Since when do I 'pat' your back? I punch you! Natsu: Have a heart… Happy: Aye sir!]

"Yeah, Vincent isn't all that bad once you get to know him…" Luke stated as Dragon shot a deadly glare at him. [Natsu: Traitor! Gray: He's trying to think positively in this situation…] Luke laughed nervously and then cleared his throat. "I mean… as of now, he is the enemy…" [Natsu: That's more like it! Gazille: What a big woos…]

"That's more like it! Hey, want me to beat the crap out of the douche bag? I can pound his guts out if you want?" Gabriel stated with a shriveling chuckle which would make a chill run up anyone's spine. [Gazille: Can I? Levi: No Gazille, you can't! Vincent: Thanks for that… Levi: I need to research him before you can even touch him! Vincent: I feel like a frog in a biology lab before being dissected…]

"I'll help with that!" Grey stated as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his muscles a bit.

"You all are the same; you should approach this matter more logically…" Gerald stated in his all-knowing tone which Gabriel and Grey twitched their eyes in annoyance at. [Gray: Pansy… Gerard: It's the logical this to do. Gazille: Double Pansy…]

"Aye sir!" Harry yelled out suddenly, munching on a fish while sitting on Dragon's shoulder. [Happy: Aye sir!]

"Well… I don't know… I want to beat the crap out of him, but also I think Lucille will hate me if I do that… and I don't even know if I _can_ beat the guy up alone…" Dragon admitted as they stopped walking, and the rest of the men looked disbelievingly at him. [Vincent: HA! Natsu: This is bull! Gray: Whatever you say Natsu… ***Smirk***]

"Did Dragon just say he's weak…?" Grey asked. [Gray: ***Larger Smirk*** Natsu: Get lost!]

"That he can't just smash something in his way like he always does…?" Gerald asked. [Gerard: You are such a barbaric character… Natsu: Drop dead…]

"That's he's too pussy to face up to the guy…?" Gabriel asked. [Natsu: What did you call me? Gazille: That your too pussy to face up to- Natsu: I heard you the first time, asshole!]

"That he's willing to lose to some other guy…?" Luke asked. [Natsu: am not! I kick your ass, fool! Vincent: … did you just try to go street on me…? Cana: I think he did…]

"That's he's a scaredy-cat…?" Harry asked with wide eyes. [Levi: Pun! That's funny! Happy: I am so~ funny! Natsu: Not… Happy: You never let me have any fun! Lucy, I need a hug! ***Cries in a corner***]

"Would you all shut up already? Jesus, I just said maybe I can't fight the guy alone, I was indirectly asking for your help, assholes!" [Gray: He's asking for our help? Gerard: I thought I'd never see the day… Natsu: Can't I? Gazille: Not you…] Dragon stated with a red face as they first looked confusedly at him, then smirked and burst out laughing. [Guys: We would all do that… Natsu: Fish you guys! Happy: Fish? Where?] "It's not funny!" [Natsu: see! It isn't funny! I'll beat all your asses up!]

"This is too good! _The_ great Dragon asking for help! I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life!" Grey stated as he started rolling on the floor. [Gray: I will remember it… Natsu: I didn't say it! Gerard: Of course you did, and it's written in print. You can't deny it now… Natsu: No~!]

"Put on some clothes you stripper freak!" Dragon yelled out. [Natsu: I would say that to you of all people. Gray: Shut the hell up!]

"Is this guy really too much for even you?" Gerald asked sincerely as Dragon just nodded slightly. [Cana: Is like, Gerard the only one who cares…? Gerard: I'd like to think so. Gazille and Gray: Obviously…]

"He is the Vincent dude I've known for the past few years, so it is kind of obvious that you would have this reaction from him…" Luke stated as everyone glared at him. "I'm only telling him the truth!" [Natsu: Loki really has to shut the hell up! Vincent: Even though he tells the truth… Natsu: No way! I'm so tougher! Vincent: No way, you so suck compared to me…]

"Does he have a weakness?" Dragon asked suddenly, resulting in everyone taking a step back. [Vincent: Cheater! Natsu: Molester! Vincent: … wait… what the fish…? Where the hell did that come from…?]

"Did Dragon just asked for advice?" Luke asked. [Natsu: No! Gray: Yes!]

"Is this the actual Dragon that wants to cheat in a fight?" Gabriel stated with a wide smirk. [Gazille: Good job boy! Cheat! Natsu: I said I'm not! Listen to me! Gray: You sunk so low that you want to cheat? You suck even more than five minutes ago…]

"You idiot! Use your own power and skill to defeat him, otherwise, what's the point in challenging him!" Grey scolded angrily as he punched Dragon's shoulder. [Gray: I'm too cool for my own good… Everyone: ***Cracks up*** Gray: Hey! Shut up!]

"… I guess your right…" Dragon stated grudgingly. [Gray: He said I was right! Yes! Bisca: The world in going to end! Happy: Aye sir! Natsu: beanies… Cana: Aren't you supposed to say meanie?]

"You all are taking this a little too seriously…" Gerald began. "It's obvious that Dragon just has the case of the green eyes, it's completely natural…" [Gray: Green eyes! Hah! Natsu: What the heck are green eyes? Levi: It's a figure of speech.]

"Green eyes…? My eyes are black…" Dragon stated obviously. "And I thought you were the smart one…" [Gerard: I am the smart one… Natsu: But my eyes _are_ black! Gray: What a moron…]

"Not in a literal sense, my friend. Green eyes means that you're jealous…" Gerald explained as Luke, Gabriel, Harry and Grey burst out laughing once again at the red-faced Dragon. [Gazille: Douche bag! Gray: Moron! Happy: Funny Natsu! Natsu: Shut the hell up!]

"What? I'm not jealous! That's absurd!" Dragon shouted. [Erza: You know what absurd means? Natsu: … yeah… ***Looks away***]

"It's not absurd, it happens all the time. Like I said, it's completely natural…" Gerald explained as Dragon hung his head low.

"I remember once Jessica bumped into an old _guy_ friend, and they acted all happy and chummy right from the start. It was so obvious the guy was flirting with her, but she didn't even realize it at all! I was so mad, my blood churned so much, and I felt like ripping the guy's head off!" Grey stated his tail as Gabriel and Dragon both looked a bit confusedly at him. [Gray: O_O Cana: Seriously…? Levi: That really happened? Gray: … maybe… ***looks away*** Natsu: How did you survive? Vincent: This is like an end-of-the-world crisis for you, isn't it…?]

"Did you get a chance to rip the guy's head off?" Gabriel asked as Grey shrugged his shoulders. [Levi: Oh god Gazille, Lucy got your personality perfectly… Gazille: It's a question to ask! Gray: Only on idiot like you would ask that…]

"That's jealousy?" Dragon asked. "How did you survive?" [Cana: It is an end-of-the-world crisis for him! Gray: What a moron… Natsu: I don't know this stuff! Leave me alone already, damn it! Wendy: I-it's ok Natsu-San… ***pats his shoulder*** Natsu: Really…? Happy: Aye sir!]

"I punched the guy, yelled at him to stay away from my girl, and then whisked Jessica away…" Grey stated nonchalantly as Dragon stared at him with stars in her eyes. [Gray: O_O Mirajane: You really did that, didn't you? You and Juvia are too cute! Gray: I told Lucy that with confidence… Natsu: You're such a sissy…]

"I have developed a newfound respect for you…" Dragon stated as everyone looked oddly and disbelievingly at him. [Everyone: O_O Natsu: This is bull! Never in my life would I say that!] "Just an ounce…" [Gray: That's more like it… gave me a fright there for a second.]

"Whatever… All I know is that your turning into a sap Dragon, you aren't worthy of holding the title of the only person capable of beating me!" Gabriel stated as Dragon smirked on the sidelines. [Natsu: Hah! Gazille: Shut the fuck up! Levi: Both of you should just keep quiet! Vincent: … what a contradicting couple…]

"So what should I do to the guy?" Dragon asked. [Natsu: Why would I ask that? Obviously I'd beat him up! Vincent: That is because Lucy is trying to make you a bit smarter in here by asking instead of getting beaten up by me _again_… Natsu: Asshole…]

"Beat him up," Grey, Gabriel and Harry stated in unison. [Gerard and Vincent: Simple-minded fools… Happy: Aye sir! Natsu: You were included in that, you know… Happy: Lucy~… ***Runs away crying***]

"At least talk it out instead of using violence!" Gerald insisted. [Natsu: You are very boring Gerard… Gerard: You are very ill-educated Natsu… Natsu: … what…?]

"He isn't even engaged to Lucille, he was just making it up for fun. He always does weird spontaneous things to make a situation more entertaining for him…" Luke stated. [Natsu: Why couldn't he mention that before? Gray: Do you really do that? Vincent: Sometimes, and may I say, it is very entertaining to watch and act out.]

"Why didn't you tell me that _before_?" Dragon asked angrily. [Natsu: See what I mean! Cana: Shut up Natsu, Loki didn't feel like telling you before… Macau: So now you're defending him? Levi: Obviously she is…]

"That is because, Dragon, it was funny to watch…" Luke stated with a smirk as the others laughed the fact. [Everyone: ***Cracks up*** Natsu: It's not funny! ***Pouts***]

"Well… I guess I can talk to him… for Lucille…" Dragon stated with a sigh. [Levi: You would so that for Lu-Chan! Aw~! Mirajane: That's too cute! Gazille: Pussy ass…] All of a sudden, Miranda walked up to them with a happy-go-lucky smiling face.

"Hi guys!" Miranda stated. She was one of the most beautiful people in Fairy Tail with long white silk hair, big blue eyes, and a nice body with the grace of a lady. However, don't let her petite princess figure fool you, because when she's mad, she isn't called one of Fairy Tail's top mages for nothing. [Mirajane: Me? ***Points innocently at herself*** Everyone: Yes Mira-San, you…]

"Hey Mira-San!" they all stated, directing it at the white haired girl, with their own different forms of enthusiasm. [Mirajane: Ok, who wasn't happy to see me? Gazille: Probably me…]

"It's nice to see you again Luke, we all missed you here in Fairy Tail!" Miranda stated with a smile as she hugged him and he just smiled down at her. [Fried: Why are you hugging him? Mirajane: I like hugs and hugging everyone! Fried:** *Glares at the side***]

"I missed everyone here too, but I had to leave…" Luke stated with a sad smile as Miranda gave him an understanding look. [Cana: Why did Loki have to leave? Natsu: More complicating stuff! Gray: I want to know! I hate suspense! Levi: Lu-Chan, your killing me!]

"It's ok! Oh Dragon! I absolutely love your friend Lucille! We became instant friends! Also, that Vincent guy with her was so~ sweet! I absolutely adore him!" Miranda stated as Dragon began to flare up. [Mirajane: Are you sweet? Vincent: Who knows…]

"Where is Jessica when I need her?" Grey commented, trying to cool Dragon down. [Levi: Pun! Cana: Stop that already…]

"You don't know that Jessica is with them also…?" Miranda asked with a tilt to her head. [Gray: What is Juvia doing with you? Vincent: The hell am I supposed to know? Probably hanging out with Lucy!]

"What?" Grey asked in confusion. [Gray: I am confused! Natsu: ***Laughs at him for revenge***]

"I just got back from them. Elizabeth, Jessica, Lily, Catherine and even Beth and Emma are there with Lucille and Vincent!" Miranda stated with an innocent smile, but inside she was smirking deviously like crazy. [Everyone: Mira-San… Mirajane: What? ***Innocently looks at everyone*** Bisca: Wait, who are Emma and Beth? Cana: Probably you and Evergreen, I can't think of anyone else they could be…]

"Where did you say they were at?" Arthur, Evan Macau asked, popping out of nowhere, with confused faces on. Arthur is a cowboy kind of guy with black hair with one side covering one eye, black eyes and used guns as his weapons. [Cana: Yup, Beth is so Bisca… Natsu: Ha! Cowboy guy! Alzak: Whatever…] Evan was Miranda's younger brother. He has white hair like Miranda, but is tanned, large and muscular. He is obsessed about 'man this' and 'man that'. [Elfman: That is not manly! Gray: Whatever… Vincent: uh…]

"With the new _hot _guy that just came…" Miranda stated. She smiled innocent at the seven enraged men in front of her as Luke and Harry stayed quiet on the side, seeing through Miranda's plan already. [Happy: Yay, I'm smart! Guys: ***Glare at Vincent*** Vincent: I didn't do anything, so back off…]

"Where are they…?" the men asked in a menacing tone as Miranda didn't even flinch at them. [Mirajane: Right in front of you! Vincent: You are so not helpful woman…]

"At the Fairy Tail Café two blocks down! I'll come with you, since my break is almost over!" Miranda stated as she skipped along as the men raced up to the café. As they arrived, they saw what made their blood boil even more. That dastard Vincent, sitting in the middle and around them were the women of Fairy Tail, laughing and talking while having the time of their lives. [Natsu: I'll kill you! Gray: Bastard! Gazille: Die playboy! Vincent: Oh _shut up_ already!]

"Fuck talking!" Dragon stated with fiery hands. [Natsu: I kill you! Vincent: You'll drop dead before you could even touch me…]

"I'm going to rip that guy into pieces!" Gabriel stated with his chainsaw. [Gazille: I kill you! Vincent: I bend you backwards.]

"I have no choice but to agree with the likes of you two…" Gerald stated as his hand lit up like a star. [Gerard: You are proving to be a nuisance… Vincent: Aren't you two supposed to be married? What form of trust is that? Gerard and Erza: ***Blush*** we aren't married!]

"Let me pummel that bastard!" Grey stated as his hands turned into ice caped fists. [Gray: I don't like you anymore! Vincent: What if I said I never liked you from the beginning…?]

"I'll teach him what it means to be a man!" Evan stated as his arm turned into that of a beast. [Elfman: Men don't take another man's woman! Vincent: I'm more man then you to try and succeed…]

"Damn this cocky kid!" Macau stated as a dark circle appeared before his fist. [Macau: You want to rumble with the adults? Vincent: I'll kick your ass old timer…]

"I'm going to shoot this guy's ass to oblivion!" Arthur stated as he drew his gun out for battle. [Alzak: Don't even try to take Bisca away! Vincent: Who said I was taking _her_ specifically away?]

"Here we go…" Luke stated with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. [Vincent: I like Loki; he doesn't accuse me of shit… Cana: Maybe because he already knows you by now? Levi: That logic works… Bisca: And because he knows Mira-San well…]

"Aye sir!" Harry stated happily, ready to see a nice show. [Happy: Does Lucy think _that_ is all I know what to say? Levi: Either that or you tease people…]

"So I said to him that he was just going overboard, I don't even know what he was thinking that he could just out of nowhere touch my ass after we just exchanged greeting! Guys are such perverts! All they think about is taking a girl to bed with them!" Emma stated as everyone nodded in agreement. [Cana: I agree with you! Girls: ***Nod*** Guys: What the hell…?]

"Stuff like that used to happen _all_ the time, it got so annoying, I had to take Luke and Vincent with me _everywhere_!" Lucille stated. [Natsu: What? Vincent: The good old days of beating them up for touching Lucy… This applied to you to Flame-Brain… Natsu: What?]

"Guys like that should drop dead…" Vincent stated, taking a sip of his coffee. [Guys: What the hell? Gazille: Gay alert! Vincent: Want to die…? Gray: We're guys, we have to do it! It's a guy thing! We can't live without it! Erza: Gerard can… Gerard: I'm also a man; I can't control myself all the time… Cana: You should know, right, Erza? Erza: ***Blush***]

"Guys should be more like you Vincent…" Lily stated. [Guys: What the fish? Natsu: No way! Gazille: I like me the way I am! Gray: Yeah!]

"Yeah, I mean you're surrounded by seven women and aren't even trying to flirt or touch us!" Catherine stated as Vincent smiled politely at them. [Guys: We can do that! Girls: Right~…]

"Seven very beautiful women," Vincent stated as they giggled at him. [Gray: Suck up… Natsu: Damn you and your all knowing ways! Cana: What can we say; he knows how to swoon a girl… Girls: I agree! Guys: Don't agree to that kind of thing damn it!] "I wouldn't do such a thing, I respect women…" [Guys: Do you now, Vincent AshHeart…? Vincent: Obviously more than any of you…]

"I've been with Vincent ever since we were kids…" Lucille explained. [Natsu: What? Vincent: Jealous much…] "I never really had any friends, so it was nice when Vincent came along…" [Natsu: I'm your friend Lucy! Gray: Again with the friend thing, you idiot. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you right about now… Natsu: No~! Vincent: You two are hilarious!]

"Aw, that's so sad Lucille!" Jessica stated as she hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Lucille, I'm not going anywhere any time soon…" Vincent stated as Lucille bear hugged him. [Natsu: What? Vincent: She did it, not me… Natsu: Get away from Lucy! Vincent: Shut the fudge up…]

"Aw~!" the girls squealed as Vincent blushed in embarrassment. [Guys: Girls… Girls: Guys…]

"Have you ever had a girlfriend Vincent?" Catherine asked as Vincent shook his head in a 'nada' gesture. [Macau: Why ask that sort of question, huh, Cana? Cana: I was just asking… Gazille: Gay alert! Vincent: Want to get murdered in your sleep…?]

"Really? I would so date you! [Gazille: What? Levi: I wouldn't! Vincent: Nice to know…] If I wasn't dating Gabriel already!" Lily stated as everyone gasped at her. [Gazille: Exactly! Levi: ***Anime Sweat-Drop*** Vincent: You pussy men _need_ assurance from your women _that_ badly…?]

"Really? When did that happen?" they asked her. [Levi: Don't ask me such embarrassing questions, you'll make me blush! Bisca: You're too cute Levi! Erza: Gazille, if you don't take good care of Levi, I'll kill you… Girls: All of us will… Gazille: Uh…]

"Recently…" Lily stated with a blush.

"Well, I already have Grey so…" Jessica stated. [Girls: Juvia…]

"Evan is too manly…" Emma stated with a sigh. [Evergreen: W-what the-? Girls: ***Smirk***]

"Arthur is too embarrassed I think, or he doesn't like me…" Beth stated with her own sigh. [Alzak: I like you, Bisca… Bisca: Really…? Gray: Alright, if you want to do stuff like that, get a room. I'm trying to listen to Juvia read here! Natsu: Are you listening to the story or her voice? ***Smirk*** Gray: ***Blush*** Happy: Natsu got you!]

"I don't even know what's wrong with Marcus! That idiot! We've been together in Fairy Tail for so long and he still won't ask me out!" Catherine ranted as Beth patted her back. [Cana and Macau: Uh… Gray: Get a room…]

"Dragon is too stupid and dense for his own good…" Lucille stated grudgingly as everyone sympathized with her. [Natsu: Hey! Gray: It's true, isn't it…? Vincent: You didn't even know you had feelings for her until you read this story… Natsu: … shit…] "At least you and Gerald are married. You must be very happy with each other, Elizabeth…" [Natsu: Are you guys happy with each other? Cana: I wonder if they started living with each other in secret. Bisca: Yeah, they _did_ have a _secret _wedding after all… Gerard and Erza: ***Blush*** we are not! Everyone: whatever you guys say…]

"I am happy with him, because he makes me happy with him. I love him so much…" Elizabeth stated with a smile. [Girls: Aw~! Guys: Do you Gerard, do you really? ***Smirk*** Gerard: Get off my case…]

"You guys must trust each other a lot that he doesn't mind you hanging around other men…" Lucille stated as Elizabeth smiled even more at her. [Guys: You do? Gerard: … Yes… Girls: Don't lie, Gerard… Gerard: … maybe…]

"Of course, Gerald and I trust each other tremendously…" Elizabeth stated, and right at that moment, a large star came out of nowhere and destroyed the table they were sitting at. The girls jumped back and away from the explosion as Vincent grabbed Lucille and jumped away from the mess. [Guys: What happened? Girls: Shut up and you'll find out… Guys: Are you all alright…? Girls: We're completely fine you idiots, we're right here!]

As the girls turned around, they saw the guys menacingly standing there like they were ready for war. With their eyes shaded in darkness, and minds clouded with doubt, they looked to be on the verge of exploding in anger any second from now…" And that's the end of that chapter. This chapter got me so excited!" Juvia exclaimed with a smile.

"I think it's funny that Gerard was the first to attack even though he was saying throughout the chapter that they should talk instead of use violent…" Levi exclaimed with a smile as the girls giggled.

"Vincent AshHeart…" the guys stated menacingly as Vincent just rolled his eyes at them.

"Meat-headed Fairy Tail men…" Vincent stated as the guys pounced him, ready to rip his guts out- if they can, that it…

**Sadz:**** I think this chapter went well nicely… **

**Natsu:**** I want to beat Vincent up even more now!**

**Vincent:**** Hello, I'm the victim here. I didn't do anything! I was just being friendly!**

**Gray:**** With the girls? Are you trying to shit with me?**

**Gazille:**** I want to stick my chainsaw up his ass…**

**Vincent:**** EW! Get away from me, that's nasty man!**

**Gerard:**** That is like saying you want to stick your hand up his anus… **

**Vincent:**** EW! Double gross!**

**Sadz:**** Ugh, you people are sick… **

**Cana:**** Thanks for reading, R&R! Wait for the next chapter! Hope you like it so far!**

**Sadz:**** Bye-bye! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	8. Hide and Seek

**Sadz:**** Have no fear, Sadz is here! Am I the villain or the hero? You all tell me!**

**Leon:**** Well obviously you are the-**

**Sadz:**** Not now! How about we do this! I'll let the reviewers decide what I am, and the next chapter you all give your opinions! ^_^**

**Erza:**** Sadz gave a nice suggestion… **

**Gray:**** It's the end of the world!**

**Sadz:**** What the fuck? That's mean!**

**Everyone:**** Who are you and what have you done to Sadz…?**

**Sadz:**** Mou, I had orange juice and nerds, I'm just high right now! Fuck you all! SpongeBob SquarePants!**

**SpongeBob:**** I'm ready~! Sadz owns nothing besides the story and ideas! **

**Cana:**** Where the heck did SpongeBob come from?**

**Sadz:**** I'm watching SpongeBob, that's where…**

**Loki:**** What are you… four?**

**Sadz:**** SpongeBob is cool, shut the fuck up!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other end of a phone call conversation"_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 8: Hide and Seek_

"Would you all stop sulking already? I swear you're all such a bunch of babies!" Levi scolded with her hand on her hip and pouting. All the guys were glaring at Vincent with bandages, scratches and bruises as Vincent sat bored and untouched. Vincent glared back as everyone had a glaring competition. "Would you guys stop already?"

"Just be happy I went easy on you idiots…" Vincent stated as all the guys got fired up once again. "Yes, I did go easy on you guys. If I was anywhere _near _serious about fighting you weaklings, you'd all be dead on the spot right about now…"

"Since you guys are too much in pain now, I'm going to read. So sit down like good boys and listen carefully!" Bisca stated as everyone sat, pouting and fuming, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't choke on your own spit…" Droy stated as the girls glared at him and he shut up.

"Chapter 8: Hide and Seek [Gazille: What the fuck…? Levi: Oh God Gazille! It didn't even start yet!]

The girls stared as the guys who all looked ready for battle. They were a bit taken aback by this sudden course of events, but they stayed strong and glared angrily at the men. [Gray: You don't have to glare at us… Juvia: You guys didn't have to start a war as well… Levi: She got you there…]

"What do you guys think your all doing? You could have killed us!" Lily scolded angrily. [Levi: Yeah! Feel ashamed and reflect on your behavior! Gazille: … Levi: Well…? Gazille: … Oh you mean right now! ***Guys crack up laughing***] "Gabriel, what do you think you're doing, holding that chainsaw like you're about to use it on someone? Put it away!" [Gazille: No way! My chainsaw!]

"Gerald, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? Look at what you did! You completely destroyed the table and chairs! Mayor Michael is going to be very angry about this!" Elizabeth stated while gritting her teeth as it looked like her husband wasn't even paying attention to her. [Erza: Gerard… Gerard: ***Laughs nervously***] She was ready to take out a sword at him for this, but tried to keep her composure. [Gray: Do you have anger management issues…? Erza: Do you have a death wish…? Gray: No ma'am!]

"**Vincent AshHeart…**" Dragon stated low and menacingly. [Vincent: How dare you say my name with such darkness in your voice! Natsu: … wait… what…? Vincent: I was actually trying to make a joke… but I guess it didn't work… damn…] Vincent looked around and then pointed to himself with an innocent and confused look on his face. [Alzak: Don't try to act innocent! Vincent: Who said I was acting…?]

"**Get ready to die…**" Grey said as Vincent looked a bit more confused. [Vincent: What did I do? You meatheads!]

"On what charges…?" Vincent asked as Gazille laughed his spine tingling laugh menacingly and charged his chainsaw. [Vincent: That is a valid question… Wait, why did this guy laugh like that? Gazille: ***Laughs his spine tingling laugh*** Vincent: Oh shit, that's creepy!] "… Oh I see! You all are jealous that I'm spending time with your women!" [Natsu: Damn it, how'd you get it? Vincent: I am awesome, that's how…]

"What…?" the girls asked darkly as the guys looked taken aback a bit. [Elfman: Why are the women mad? Aren't they supposed to be… I don't know… Gray: Flattered, overjoyed, happy… Happy: Here I am!]

"He didn't have to voice it out…" Marcus whispered. [Macau: True me…]

"We are not jealous; it's you that is annoying! How dare you just waltz in here and think you own the world!" Arthur stated, shooting the air for emphasis. [Alzak: Yeah! Go me! Vincent: Excuses, excuses… Natsu: Yeah, well at least we can eat Mira-San's cooking! Gray: What does that have to do with anything…? Natsu: I wanted to say something that we had and he doesn't have… Vincent: Mirajane-San, may I have a menu…? Mirajane: Of course! Natsu: … Damn, he's smart!]

"When did I do that…?" Vincent asked, making the guys lose their confidence. [Vincent: ***Moves his eyebrows up and down with a smile*** Gray: … Attack! Juvia: Sit down… Gray: Yes Ma'am…]

"When you came and acted like Lucille was yours, and beat up Dragon, and now acting liked a big shot with the girls!" Evan stated. "You are not a man!" [Alzak: Go Elfman!]

"… So you're jealous…?" Vincent asked again as the guys anime fell to the ground. [Gray: You don't give up, do you…? Vincent: It's the cold hard truth, life with it…]

"We aren't you asshole!" Gabriel yelled out as the girls sighed annoyingly at the men. [Levi: Violence… is that all you men know…? Juvia: You guys really have to calm down… Gray: We are calm damn it! Gazille: ***His arm turned into a chainsaw, ripping through the bandages, smirking*** Levi: ***Hits him, and re-wrapping his bandages***]

"You guys are so immature and irresponsible… how could you all act on your own accord like this out of a misunderstanding…?" Beth asked as the guys gulped. [Cana: You tell then Bisca! Macau: Hey!]

"What were you all thinking?" Catherine asked as the guys shrugged. [Cana: What a nice response you guys give…]

"That he was getting cozy with you all, and was a player, and how dare he do something like this, and that we had to kill him as a punishment…" Dragon stated uncertainly as the girls looked angrily at the boys. [Vincent: Is that how you view me…? I feel so hurt and betrayed… Natsu: Yeah right, and at the moment, you'd look like anything to me… Vincent: Even a pretty ballerina…?] "Anyways, we aren't leaving until we had our fight with this guy!" [Vincent: Should I blast your brains out…? Levi: Can you do that…? Vincent: But of course… Levi: ***Writes down in a notepad*** Vincent: I feel liked an experiment or endangered species… Erza: You are the latter…]

"Are you serious…?" Vincent asked disbelievingly. "Do you want to lose in a fight with me twice in the same week…?" [Vincent: Actually three times, since I kicked all your asses already in the real world… Natsu: Shut up!]

"I won't lose!" Dragon argued. [Vincent: That's what they all say… Natsu: I won't! Vincent: We'll see about that…]

"Oh right, because you have just wonderful backup this time!" Vincent stated sarcastically, spreading his arms out to the other men around Dragon, as they all started fuming and regaining their lost rage. [Guys: Want to die…? Vincent: Remember who you're talking to, I can kill you all right now on a whim…]

"Oh for _pity sake_ put your weapons away already! This isn't a battle field!" Emma stated as the guys didn't listen. [Evergreen: Who aren't listening to me…? Guys: Uh… he didn't!]

"Alright fine, I'll fight you all until you all feel satisfied… but I'm warning you, the result may not come out to your favor…" Vincent stated as the girl's looked incredulously at him. [Levi: You're going to fight them? Vincent: I did it once, why not again…?]

"You're not really going to fight all of them yourself, are you…?" Catherine asked in bewilderment. "There are limits, you know!" [Vincent: The word limit isn't in my dictionary… Erza: I respect you for that… Gerard: Excuse me, did you just show acknowledgement to another man besides me…?]

"There is no need to fret ladies, I'll be fine. I promise I won't hurt them _that_ badly as well…" Vincent stated as the guys became even madder at him. [Vincent: See, I'm such a nice guy… Natsu: Kill him! Gray: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm on your side for this one!]

"Who said you'll be hitting us at all?" Arthur asked angrily. [Vincent: It's obvious I'm going to hit you to win… or maybe I shouldn't hit you and I'll still be capable of winning… Cana: … Are you like, a wizard…? Erza: Cana, what the hell are you then? Cana: A mage…]

"Just to tell you, we're against this!" Lily stated as Gabriel shrugged. [Gazille: Like I care… Levi: ***Pout***] "And we're going to be cheering for Vincent instead of you guys!" Lily stated as the girl's nodded in agreement. [Gazille: What? Levi: ***Smirk***]

"_What?_" all the guys yelled out in disbelieve. [Natsu: How could you all? Gray: Aren't we your comrades till the end? Gerard: I can't believe you're my wife! ***Laughs*** Erza: What the hell did you say? We aren't married! Gerard: In here we are, at least my wife should be on my side! Erza: Well _excuse me_ for not root for the losing team! Cana: He said it! He said it! Alzak: We aren't the losing team! Levi: Against this guy **points at Vincent*** even Master would lose… Makarov: No comments…]

"Nice to know…" Vincent stated as he directed his attention to the crowd of men. "Since it's about six-to-one, why don't I choose the challenge…?" [Gazille: Just let me beat you up and get this over with! Vincent: I'm too logical to act barbaric like that…]

"Choose away then…" Gerald encouraged as the men smirked. [Vincent: Getting cocky there boys. Gerard: Look who's talking…]

"Hide and seek…" Vincent stated as everyone looked blankly at him, needing time to absorb this information in. [Vincent: O~! I want to play! Everyone: … ***Gape* *Cricket chirping***]

"Wait, what?" Dragon yelled out confusedly. [Vincent: I said hide and seek, what is so confusing about that…?]

"Isn't _that_ immature?" Macau asked the girls as they just shrugged. [Vincent: Life is immature… Natsu: … I think I get it… Gray: That doesn't make any sense!]

"What are you playing at?" Grey asked. [Vincent: I want to play at hide and seek, that's what…]

"I'm playing at hide and seek. It's simple, really. You're all IT and you all have to catch me. If you can actually catch me- with all means necessary- I'll deem you worthy of a fight. However, if none of you can catch me then I win and the game is over. Right now it is… twelve o' clock in the afternoon. You all have until… let's say eight hours, to give you all enough time to at least _try_ and catch me…" [Girls: Are you all crazy…? Natsu: Am not! Gray: Hell no! Gazille: I just want to kick his ass! Gerard: By all means not! Vincent: I think I am… Everyone: ***Stare at Vincent oddly*** Vincent: At least I can admit it…]

"Eight hours?" Elizabeth asked in disbelieve. "Are you crazy? That's too long!"

"Then this game will be to their advantage… remember, I said you may use by all means, which means so may I... Are you in, or are you out…?" (That so reminded me of Aladdin, the king of thieves…) [Natsu: We are going to win! I will catch you! Vincent: Cocky, I swear, if you're the first to fall in this game, I will laugh my ass off…]

"… We're in…" Dragon stated as all the guys nodded their heads in agreement. [Elfman: Men don't back out of challenges!]

"Well then, you want me to get a ten second head start, or shall we all start at the same time…?" Vincent asked as suddenly Gabriel jumped him with his chainsaw at hand, ready to slice him in two. [Vincent: Wow, you are _so_ patient… ***Sarcasm***] Vincent jumped away as Elizabeth came in and blocked his attack with her sword. "I'm guessing the latter choice…"

"What do you think you are doing Elizabeth? Get away from here to a safe place!" Gerald asked angrily as he pushed Gabriel to the side and away from his wife. [Cana: You are too cute Gerard, so protective…** *smirk*** Gerard: ***Blush***]

"What, who said us girls can't play as well?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk as the guys looked annoyingly at the girls. [Elfman: This is between men! Erza: Are any of you _men_ going to deny our rights to play…? Gray: Of course not, shut up Elfman!]

"And, like I said before, we're on Vincent's side on this one…" Lily stated as Vincent jumped to the roof of the café. Vincent looked down at the angry men, stuck his tongue out at them, and then ran away. Suddenly the girls dispersed as well. [Natsu: You ass! Vincent: You donkey! Gray: wait… aren't those two the same thing…? Natsu: They are…? Vincent: Shit, you can't let me have any fun, can you?]

"**AshHeart…**" the guys all stated in a low menacing tone as they all began to chase after Vincent." … What the hell is wrong with you guys…?" Bisca asked a bit annoyingly as the guys just glared at Vincent's smirking face.

"Men fight!" Elfman stated as Mirajane patted him calmly to sit down.

"Anyways…" Bisca cleared her throat before continuing once more.

""I say we stick together!" Gerald stated as the guys groaned at his suggestion, but kept their pace up. [Erza: That would be smart.]

"Fuck that shit, I say, we split up! Whoever finds him gets to kill him!" Gabriel stated as most of them gave a cry of agreement. [Gazille: I was just thinking I would say that… damn, bunny girl knows me too well… Levi: ***Sigh***]

"No! That's what he'll expect us to do, and then he'll pick us off one by one! If we stay together, we might actually get him!" Gerald stated. [Cana: Smarty pants… Natsu: SpongeBob SquarePants! Gray: What the hell? Who is that? Natsu: I don't know, some unknown force in the universe made me say that… (Me) Gazille: Weirdo… Cana: Look who's talking…]

"That does make sense…" Grey agreed.

"If we stick together, then by the time we find him, eight hours would have gone by then!" Arthur exclaimed. [Alzak: Exactly! Gazille: So let's go split up and then whoever finds him gets to rip him into pieces! Vincent: … you do know I'm still here, right…?]

"Be a man and fight for yourself!" Evan stated.

"Men also help other men when in need!" Marcus stated.

"Men fight their own battles!" Evan argued. [Cana: Oh God, this is too funny! I can't believe you guys are having a fight on this!]

"Men fight to protect their friends, alongside or otherwise!" Marcus stated, rendering Evan speechless. {Cana: Holy shit, Macau won! This is too funny!]

"How about we split up now, but use a communication device. Whoever finds him first has to report back to the others to come to that specific location, so by the time we get to that person, they can fight him to stall time…" Grey explained as they all nodded at him. [Gray: I'm so smart… Gerard and Vincent: Not…]

"One… two… three… split!" Dragon shouted out as they all jumped away in their own separate paths, except Arthur. He looked around a bit in panic.

"No fair guys, I didn't know!" Arthur shouted out, as he ran to his own path. [Levi: Poor guy… Alzak: I know, right…? hey wait… that's me!]

"Wonder how long it'll take for them to find him…" Luke stated to a fish eating Harry. [Natsu: Five minutes or less with my nose… Vincent: HAH! I can conceal my scent! Natsu: What? Why? Don't be mean!]

"Don't know, I don't know anything about Vincent…" Harry responded, preoccupied by eating his fish. [Happy: Aye sir!]

"They aren't going be able to find him. That guy can do anything…" Luke stated in a bored manner. [Gray: Can you…? Vincent: Well… yeah… Levi: Ever heard of modesty…? Vincent: Ever heard of telling the truth…?]

"Anything?" Harry perked as Luke sighed.

"Anything…" [Levi: Seriously, be a bit modest! Vincent: Can't deny it, so embrace it!]

"Can he make fish appear…?" [Happy: Can you…? ***Stars in eyes* **Vincent: Uh… yeah… Happy: You're my new best friend! Natsu: Happy, no~!]

"He can make an ocean of fish appear if he wanted to…" [Happy: I love you more! Natsu: AshHeart, how dare you take Happy away from me! Vincent: When the hell did I take him, he's right there!]

"Yay! Fish! I like him! Oh, but Dragon also has his nose to find things, so maybe they still have a chance. They do have eight hours!" Harry stated, happily munching on his fish, thinking of the possibility of an ocean worth of fish at his disposal. [Natsu: HAH! Vincent: Concealed scent… Natsu: … Goddamn it!]

"Let's just see the outcome of all this to find out the answer…" Luke stated as he looked down at Fairy Tail to see how the six men were progressing.

"Can I play too? Please, please, oh please can I?" Miranda asked Lucille as the girl just rolled her eyes, walking on a rooftop. [Mirajane: Oh thank heaven Lucy made me ask, I was beginning to think I only come once in this story! And I really want to play! Erza: If you were in our shoes, it'll be more of an obligation then a craving to play this…]

"Why would you want to?" Lucille asked as Miranda smiled at her. [Cana: Yeah, why would you? Mirajane: Because it seems like fun!]

"That is because, Lucille, this looks absolutely fun!" Miranda exclaimed. [Mirajane: SEE! Erza: ***Face-palms***] Lucille signed as Miranda started to squeal. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to be on Vincent's side like the rest of you, and don't take me lightly little missy- Ah!" Miranda was explaining when suddenly she lost balance of her footing and feel off the roof. [Elfman: Nee-San! Mirajane: I'm right here Elfman, don't scream like that…]

"Miranda!" Lucille cried out when suddenly Vincent came out of nowhere and grabbed Miranda, landing safely on his feet like a graceful cat. [Natsu: Sp now you're a cat eh… Vincent: No, I'm me… Gray: What it means is that he's being compared to with a cat… Natsu: … I don't get it… Vincent: Hopeless loser… Happy: Cat's are cool! Erza: You're an Eksheed…]

"You okay Miranda?" Vincent asked as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yup! Thanks for saving me!" Miranda stated. All of a sudden, they heard someone behind them clearing their throat. They looked back to see a man with clear pale skin, long green hair and matching green eyes, with a beauty mark on his lower left eye. He looked annoyed, but at the same time tried to compose it. "Hey Fred!" [Everyone: ***Looks toward Fried*** Fried: … what…? Gazille: So you have finally decided to show yourself, huh…?]

"Fred…?" Vincent asked in a questioning tone. _'He doesn't look like a Fred to me…'_

"Ah! His name is Fredrick, but Fred is shorter!" Miranda explained, as Vincent gave her an understanding look.

"Unhand the lady…" Fredrick stated as Vincent just smirked cheekily at him. [Erza: Making new enemies…? Vincent: It's fun pissing people off, can you blame me…? Natsu and Gray: YES!]

"Sure, but remember that I saved her…" Vincent stated as Fredrick glared daggers at him. [Fried: ***Glare*** Vincent: It's the truth, isn't it…?]

"Hey! Fredrick! We're playing a game! Want to join…?" Miranda asked as Fredrick quirked a brow at her. After she explained the game to him, Fredrick wanted nothing more than to join in and beat Vincent up. [Vincent: Do all of you losers want to kill me? Guys: Yes! Vincent: what did I do to you all? Guys: Being you! Vincent: … does that make sense, or am I the only one who doesn't get it…? Erza: They are cowardly blaming you for being you…]

"I shall join into this activity; I would like to test the level of your strength…" Fredrick stated as Vincent smirked at him. [Cana: Really? Is that the only reason why? Fried: Don't question me…]

"Think fast!" Vincent stated, throwing something at him. Out of reflex, Fredrick caught the object and then looked down at it. It was a bunny shaped head with a timer on the forehead counting down from five. [Gazille: … seriously…? Vincent: Would he have touched it if it was brown and looked like shit…? Fried: I like bunnies, I'm fine with it!] Panicking, he threw it hard high in the air as it exploded into a million pieces. Fredrick looked back at Vincent with a furious expression, only to find Miranda and Lucille left.

"Let's have fun Fredrick! Oh, but I'm on Vincent's side, so play nicely with the other guys!" Miranda stated in a sugary tone and then ran off alongside Lucille.

"Damn him…" Fredrick whispered menacingly as he ran off in a random direction, off in his search to find the weird man. [Vincent: I'm not weird… Everyone: ***Stare*** Vincent: … ok fine, I'm weird…]

"Did any of you guy's find him?" Dragon asked. [Vincent: I'm a chameleon, you shall never find me!]

"_No goddamn it!"_ Gabriel shouted out angrily as Dragon sweat dropped at him.

"_Nada on this end also…"_ Grey confirmed.

"_Men don't hide!"_ Evan stated. [Vincent: Pumas hide! Gray: Really…? Vincent: I have no idea, I don't research about pumas for a living…]

"_I'm going to shoot his ass the next time I see him and his ass!"_ Arthur stated angrily. [Vincent: … EW…]

"And I'm going to burn his ass, but for now, keep your eyes peeled for him. He can appear out of anywhere- Ouch!" Dragon shouted out, surprised by the pain that shot through his neck, spreading around to his whole body. He lifted his hand and touched his neck, only to find a red feathered end needle. He took it out and smelled the contents. It wasn't poison, he got that, but some type of weird medicine was inside him. He looked to the side to see the cause of this, Vincent AshHeart smirking down at Dragon with a similar needle twirling around lazily in his hand. "You!" [Vincent: ***Laughing manically*** Gray: Holy shit, he's gone to the dark side! Gazille: He's crazy! Natsu: Why the hell are you laughing? Vincent: Your… the… because… you were the… first one… I hunted down! ***Can't breathe***]

"Having fun there, Dragon…? Sorry you had to be the first I picked to hunt down, but you're just _so _weak, I knew you'd go down easily…" Vincent stated with a smirked as Dragon fumed angrily. [Natsu: Evil lurks among us! Vincent: I think she's making me have good guy-bad guys mood swings…] He was about to shoot a fire ball out of his hand, when he realized he couldn't feel his hand anymore. All of a sudden, Dragon fell to the ground with a 'thud', not being able to feel any of his limbs. [Natsu: What did you do to me? Vincent: I raped you… T_T Natsu: O_O]

"What did you do… to me…?" Dragon asked, glaring up at Vincent.

"Like it? [Natsu: Why the hell would I like it? You moron!] It's a numbing medicine. Sorry, but I found you unworthy to use any of my actual powers on you, so I shot you down with manmade medicine. Don't worry though, I didn't want to take you out of the game completely, it'll wear off in two hours. That'll just give you six hours left to get me…" Vincent explained as Dragon breathed out smoke. "One down, six more to go… Have fun, and stay put. You seriously need to chill and clear your head after all that's been going on…" And like that, he was gone. [Vincent: am I the good guy, or the bad guy…? To be, or not to be, that is the question… Guys: Bad! Girls: Good!]

"_Dragon? What happened? Talk to us!"_ Grey yelled out, rendering Dragon finally able to hear the others asking for him in worry.

"I've been shot down!" Dragon exclaimed.

"_What? Like an animal? Damn!" _Gabriel stated as Dragon fumed at his analogy. [Natsu: I'm not an animal, stop! What's an analogy…? Levi: a similarity between like features of two things, on which a comparison may be based… Gazille: damn, did you memorize a dictionary or something…? Levi: Wouldn't you like to know…]

"He numbed my body, I can't feel my limbs! He's picking us off one by one!" Dragon stated. [Vincent: ***Chuckles*** Natsu: it's not funny!]

"_I told you he would pick us off, but did any of you listen? No~! Barbaric brutes!"_ Gerald ranted as everyone else groaned at him in response. [Gazille: Whiny much…? Gerard: At least I rely on brains over brawns… Gazille: … Nah, I like brawns better!]

"_I'm also here…"_ Fredrick stated as Dragon smiled. [Gray: Where did you get a communication device from…? Fried: I just did… Vincent: I love his answer!]

"Fredrick! You've joined in too? That's great, the more the merrier! We'll kill Vincent AshHeart!" Dragon stated. [Vincent: Are you all out to get my blood? Guys: Yes… Vincent: That's just _nice_ like flower tops and rainbows…! ***Sarcasm* **Guys: … what the fuck…?]

"_Now what?"_ Macau asked. [Vincent: Go die, that's what…]

"_I think the better question would be who his next target will be? He already shot down Dragon…"_ Gerald asked. [Vincent: That just never gets old… Natsu: Shut up!]

"Could you people please stop saying I was shot down…" Dragon stated annoyingly. [Vincent: ***Smirk*** Natsu: ***Glare*** Vincent: I didn't say anything… Natsu: You were thinking it…]

"_Uh… guys…?"_ Grey called from the other line as everyone gave him their full attention. _"… I think I'm next…"_ [Gray: Don't kill me; I have a wife and kids! Juvia: What? Vincent: Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy… Natsu: Isn't the tooth fairy a girl…? Vincent: Who knows… Natsu: don't ruin my dreams! Vincent: Of what, becoming the tooth fairy…? Natsu: ***Looks at Vincent's back*** Master, Fairies don't have tails! Vincent: Fuck off, I'm not the tooth fairy damn it!]

"What?" they all shouted out in unison.

"_Where is your current position?"_ Gerald asked.

"_Shit! I know he's here, I can feel him! But I can't see him and- oh shit!"_ Grey shouted out and then all of a sudden, his voice wasn't there anymore. [Juvia: Please don't kill Gray! Gray: Yeah, don't kill me! Vincent: I'm not going to kill anyone… Erza: You say it so nonchalantly like it's your choice to begin with…]

"Grey? Grey? Grey! Are you there man! Speak to us!" Dragon shouted out in a panic. [Gray: Are you… worried about me…? Natsu: Pfft, of course not… Vincent: Denial!]

"_Guys? Guys! I can't see anything! It's all dark!" _Grey shouted out.

"_Hey Grey, remember me…?"_ said a different voice on the other line.

"_What the hell are you going to do to me…?"_ Grey asked and then all of a sudden, you could hear Grey's grunts of pain.

"_Damn, you're as boring as Dragon…"_ Vincent stated as Dragon shouted out for Grey. [Natsu and Gray: Evil lurks within us! Vincent: Shut up pussies…]

"_I'm ok… it's just… shit, it hurts so much…"_ Grey stated from the other side as Dragon banged his head to the ground, thinking hard on what he was going to do now.

'_Damn it, I should have listened to Gerald! All of this could have been avoided then! I let my emotions get the better of me! Now what am I supposed to do? Wait… Who is he going to pick off next…?'_ Dragon thought in dismay, clenching his teeth as he could do nothing to stop him [Natsu: I feel so hopeless and defenseless…] …" And that is the end of this chapter!" Bisca stated happily as Natsu and Gray glared angrily at Vincent.

"What…?" Vincent asked nonchalantly.

"You evil bastard!" Gray yelled out.

"Who knew you were afraid of the dark…" Vincent shrugged and stuck his tongue out at the fuming Gray.

"Am not!" Gray shouted out.

"What the hell do you mean I'm not worthy of you using your own powers on me? What the hell do you mean I'm weak?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Wow, didn't think you'd need the explanation of the obvious…" Vincent asked.

"Alright, break it up you two, that's enough…" Levi stated as Natsu, Gray and Vincent turned away from each other with a 'humph'.

"I can't believe I'm playing in a life or death game of hide and seek…" Gazille stated absent-mindedly to himself, and after a few seconds, smiled crazily.

"It's not life or death; I'm not killing any of you guys. So don't worry…" Vincent stated as the guys glared at him.

"That's not very helpful!" they shouted in unison at him.

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining already you bunch of overgrown babies…"

**Sadz:**** Yay! I updated! How was it?**

**Gazille:**** Hide and seek? Seriously? Do I look like a four year old to you…?**

**Sadz:**** the irony, Loki called me four years old right at the beginning of this chapter. How about that…? Oh! Don't forget to review and to tell me if I'm a villain or a hero! Even though the answer is obvious! **

**Natsu:**** You're weird…**

**Sadz:**** I know, whinny pants…**

**SpongeBob:**** I'm SpongeBob SquarePants!**

**Gray:**** He's still here?**

**Sadz:**** Hope you liked this! R&R! Thanks for reading till the end! JA NE!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	9. Weakness

**Sadz:**** Hello people, I have come to realize that not many of you people like Vincent…**

**Vincent:**** What did I do? I'm the victim here!**

**Gray:**** You were stealing our ladies!**

**Vincent:**** No I wasn't! I'm just better around women!**

**Gazille:**** Gay…**

**Elfman:**** Be a man!**

**Sadz:**** Don't care about this! Ok, the answer for me being a villain or hero, yeah you guys got it right. I'm the villain, and that's everyone else's answer as well!**

**Everyone:**** Villain in the house~!**

**Sadz:**** … uh… ok… that was weird… Disclaimer!**

**Zeref:**** Sadz owns nothing besides the story and ideas.**

**Natsu:**** Evil!**

**Sadz:**** Zeref's with me, flame-brain! He's cool! He's part of the villain package!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other end of a phone call conversation"_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 9:__ Weakness_

"Ok, I want to read now…" Evergreen stated, taking the story from Bisca's hands and looking at the chapter in front of her.

"Why you?" Natsu asked as Evergreen glared at him.

"Why not me…?" she countered as Natsu thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. Sooner or later, his mind couldn't take the excess thinking and his head banged on the table, eyes swirling and foam bubbling out of his mouth.

"I think he died…" Gray stated emotionlessly as everyone just shrugged and just when back to their own thing.

"Alright, listen up! I'm going to start soon! Look at me everyone!" Evergreen shouted, gaining the attention of everyone as a smirk played across her lips.

"You shouldn't be so bossy, it's not manly…" Elfman stated as Evergreen just ignored his comment and sat on top of the table, like all the previous readers have done until this moment. As Evergreen cleared her throat, everyone sat comfortably in their positions waiting for her. As she was about to start-

"Oh I get it!" Natsu shouted out as Evergreen punched him back to his previous state before continuing.

"Chapter 9: Weakness

"Grey! Grey! Are you there? Can you hear me? Are you deaf or is this thing just off?" Dragon asked, a bit in a panic. [Gray: Stupid… Natsu: I know what you are, but what am I…? Gazille: Oh, he got you! Nice one! Natsu: High five! ***Puts hand up to high five Gazille*** Gazille: ***Stares at the hand in disgust*** Not happening…]

"_Shut up Dragon!"_ Everyone shouted out from the other line as Dragon sighed. [Cana: Natsu got yelled at… ***Smirk***]

"_I'm fine, you flame-brain!"_ Grey stated. _"My left arm was just injured and I got a few scratches and bruises, but I'm fine…"_ [Juvia: Is that your definition of being fine? Gray: I'm not dead, am I?]

"Huh, lucky you… that ass Vincent shot a numbing medicine in me, now I can't move for the next two hours! Someone help me already, damn it!" Dragon stated. There was silence on the intercom, and then two seconds later, all the guys were laughing their ass off at him. [Guys: we would so laugh at you! ***Cracks up and points at Natsu*** Natsu: That's mean! Vincent: ***Smirks at his accomplishment***] "It's not funny! Shut up! Just find that guy already!"

"_Aw, does little baby Dragon not like needles?"_ Arthur cooed as Dragon's eye twitched. [Natsu: What did you say?]

"_That's not manly!"_ Evan shouted out. [Natsu: Why don't you get hit with one and see how you like it?]

"_Do you want me to come there and save you?"_ Grey asked with a chuckle as Dragon sighed irritably. [Gray: shall I save you, my pretty princess? Natsu: ***Growls and glares at Gray***]

"_How much time do we have left?"_ Marcus asked. [Macao: Someone is at least mature around here… Cana: you just referred to yourself… Macao: I know…]

"_Six hours and forty-three minutes left…"_ Gerald stated. [Alzak: Wow that's long! Vincent: But not enough time for you people…]

"_What? It only took him less than two hours to take down two of our guys? Shit! I want to beat him up even more now!"_ Gabriel shouted from the other line as Dragon sweat-dropped at him. [Gazille: Let's just get this over with right here, right now! Vincent: Sit down, meat head… Gazille: What did you call me? Levi: sit down, meat head… Gazille: You two? Erza: ***Bonks his head***]

"Shut the fish up!" Dragon shouted. [Happy: Fish? Where?] "Ok, look guys; we need a plan to catch this douche bag…" As Dragon was saying this, he saw Lily standing over him with a concentrated stare directed toward him. "Yes Lily…?" [Gazille: What are you doing there with him? Levi: Don't get jealous, Natsu's been my friend longer then you have… Gazille: ***Glares at Natsu*** Natsu: What~?]

"The game would be boring if you're not playing…" Lily stated as she took out her pen and wrote something in the air. As she finished, it read 'Cure' and then the words went inside Dragon. A few seconds later, he was able to feel his limbs as he got up and moved around a little to get used to the feeling again. [Gray: so you really did need to be saved? Natsu: at least not by you… Macao: But by a girl? Levi: Sexist people…]

"Thanks a lot Lily!" [Levi: At least he was grateful…]

"Don't over think this, I'm still on Vincent's side, I'm just trying to make this game as interesting as possible…" Lily stated before running toward a different direction and Dragon smirked.

"Alright guys! I'm back! What's the plan?" Dragon asked as a smirk played across his lips.

"I'm bored…" Vincent breathed out as Luke just patted his back. [Natsu: Be bored! Vincent: Why don't you be bored and see how it feels like! Gerrard: Boredom is very bad; you wouldn't want to be struck with it… Natsu: …?]

"Why are you even doing this in the first place?" Luke asked as Vincent smirked at him. [Juvia: Yeah, why? Vincent: 'Cuz I feel like it…]

"Like you don't know…" Vincent replied as Luke just shrugged. [Everyone: We don't know! Vincent: Shut up and listen to the story, you might get something then!] "It's because, if Lucille is going to stay here, I need to make sure these people are capable of protecting her while I'm not around. Plus, I haven't had fun like this in a long time!"

"So this is another spur of the moment game for you…?" [Everyone: ***Glare*** Vincent:** *Smirk***]

"Kind of…"

"You said you hadn't had fun like this in a long time? What about that time you spent in Hell for a few months…?" [Gerrard and Levi: You've been to Hell? Vincent: ***Smirk*** Fun shit down there! ***Bursts out laughing at the memory***]

"I said in a long time, didn't I? And that was good times… Hell was a lot of fun!"

"Why'd you come back then?" [Natsu: Exactly! Vincent: Fuck off!]

"Meanie…! I should visit there again though, now that I think about it…"

"I thought you said after they tried to make you one of the personal underling servants of the Demon Lord, you ran away…?"

"That's because that job is so~ boring! The Demon Lord gets to do all the fun shit, and then he makes the rest of us clean up his mess and he makes us do boring odd jobs!" [Vincent: True that…]

"Aren't you going to get back to your stupid game?" Luke asked as Vincent just shrugged.

"I think they're planning something to get me with…" [Natsu: How do you know…? Vincent: I am the all knowing supreme ruler… Natsu: Really…? Vincent: Yes… Gray: Not…]

"You're not going to listen in and find out?" [Levi: You can do that? Vincent: A simply task…]

"Now where's the fun in that…?" Vincent asked with a smirk as Luke just smiled at his friend. [Guys: ***Glare*** Vincent: Be happy, I like suspense and surprises…]

"Damn it, my feet hurt…" Beth whined in the girls' intercom as the others just grunted as well. [Bisca: Oh, so we're with me now! Cool!]

"_What do you want us to do about it?"_ Elizabeth asked angrily. [Erza: Exactly, don't complain if you want anything done in life…]

"_Why don't you ask Arthur to give you a piggy back ride then?"_ Jessica asked as Beth turned beat red and the others laughed. [Bisca and Alzak: ***Blush*** Everyone:** *Cracks up*** Juvia: I am funny! Happy: She sounds like Gray now!]

"What's our contribution in this game again? I forgot!" Beth asked, trying to change the subject away from her and Arthur.

"_If you see a guy, attack him…" _Emma stated nonchalantly as she just looked around. [Gray: What is _that_ supposed to mean? Cana: It means to attack you guys… Natsu: Aren't we all nakama? Bisca: You guys are tying us down to your own rules and reasoning's, we are people with minds, hearts and opinions too you know…]

"Oh wait, I see Evan there? Are you telling me to shoot him?" Beth asked a bit horrified that she would have to hit her own guild mate. [Mirajane: That would be entertaining to watch! Shoot your own comrade! Elfman: Nee-Chan! Laxus: What if it was you in his place; would you still be saying that? Mirajane: Yup! I'd easily just catch the bullet!]

"_Forget it… just interfere with whatever plans their hatching…"_ Lily stated as Beth looked closely down at what the guys were doing. As she looked, she saw them running toward Vincent who was sitting on top of Kardial Cathedral. [Natsu: Hey! That's where I beat Laxus up! That's got to be good luck then! We'll s beat Vincent up there! Laxus: Don't remind me these kinds of things… Gazille: You got beaten up by a Shorty… Laxus: Shut up!] "They're running toward Kardial Cathedral where the target is at rest at the moment…" Beth informed.

"_Roger that Beth! Everyone, to Kardial Cathedral! Away~!"_ Miranda shouted out cheerily as the girls went into motion.

"Hey look! There they come now!" Vincent shouted out, waving to the guys and pointing at them for Luke to see. "Hi guys! I'm here! What plan have you concocted for trying to kill me this time?" [Gazille: What the hell is wrong with you? Vincent: Nothing… Gray: ***Indicating that Vincent is a screw-ball***]

"Cocky much?" Luke asked with a smirked as Vincent looked up innocently at him.

"I like to think of it as curiosity…"

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

"No, stupidity killed the cat, and I'm not stupid so I won't die because of such a trivial matter…" [Gazille: Are you looking down on us? Vincent: Maybe~!]

"**Vincent AshHeart!**" the guys screamed out as they stopped right below the church. [Vincent: Do you idiots love my name _that_ much? Natsu: No way!]

"Here I am!" Vincent stated with a smile and waved happily at them. "I hope you guys will be great entertainment this time, unlike before with your split up method!" At this, the guy's growled at him, but held back so they could get their plan into action. [Gazille: Ass... Vincent: An ass is a donkey, and as you can plainly see, I am a man…]

"Come down here!" Marcus ordered as Vincent looked weirdly down at them.

"What's with the rude tone? Be more polite, old man!" Vincent stated and then pushed himself off the ledge, landing gracefully on his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Ok, let's see what you got now…"

All of a sudden, they all went at him at the same time. Fredrick made a large barrier around all of them with ancient writing on it that was read- when translated- as 'The first to get attacked loses' as Dragon was going to blow fire out of his breath, Arthur was going to shoot Vincent with his guns, Grey was going to shoot ice shards out of his hands, Evan turned into a beast and was about to punch him, Gerald formed a yellow fire ball in his hands and was about to shoot it at him, and Gabriel turned his arm into a large iron pillar to strike Vincent. Then, Vincent 'Tsk'-ed at them.

"Are you shitting me…?" Vincent asked angrily and then suddenly his hair turned as white as snow and the white part of his eyes started glowing. A large white and black book appeared from behind Vincent, and opened right in front of him. Right before they all were able to attack him, a shining see-through semi-circle barrier formed over Vincent. The second the guys attacks made contact with the barrier instead of Vincent, they're attacks were bounced right back at them, hitting them instead as they fell back away from Vincent, who stood in the middle unharmed. Fredrick's barrier disappeared and Vincent looked down at them with disgust in his eyes. "Are you all retarded? I gave you so much time, sitting idly and waiting to see what brilliant plan you all could concoct when your feeble minds were put together, but this is the best you got? Attacking me all at the same time? I seriously shouldn't expect much from you Fairy Tail idiots…" [Everyone: What the hell? Vincent: I can sis boom bah too…]

"W-what the hell…?" Grey spat out as he tried to sit upright.

"Tick tock, tick tock. I don't think you guys can afford to be lying around like tired old men, except you Marcus. You only have five hours and four minutes left…" Vincent stated as they growled up at him. "What a boring bunch you all are… well, you all disappointed me, but since you all have about five hours left, I'm going to give you a chance to devise a better plan this time. Try not to disappoint me again, alright…? Ja ne…" With that said, Vincent's hair turned purple this time and the purple part of his eyes started glowing as he jumped up to Luke's side, and then they both jumped on the roof tops to wait at a different location. [Gazille: What the fuck is your problem? Vincent: Nothing, I just think the rest of the world has a problem…]

"Shit!" Gabriel shouted out as the others groaned. "This is why I said this plan was gay!" [Gazille: See, I'm the sensible one here! Everyone: ***Turning away from him slowly while whistling*** Gazille: What…?]

"Maybe it would be wiser for Fredrick to make a barrier to our advantages, like that he can't shift into a different form… and then we all attack him from different directions, but not _all_ at the same time. Like a few of us distract him, then at the right moment, some of the others will hit him from a blind spot. Or we could somehow pin him at a spot and then attack him, rendering him unable to escape or move…" Gerald said, going on and on; spit balling ideas from the top of his head. [Vincent: That won't work. Natsu: Why not? Vincent: Because you just told it to me… Natsu: … No~!]

"Then who's going to act like a distraction, because I think all of us want to beat his ass up…" Grey stated as Gerald sighed, agreeing with the ice mage.

"So what now?" Arthur asked as he started playing with his guns. [Everyone: ***Moves away from Alzak*** Alzak: What…? Cana: Don't shoot me! Alzak: Hey, I'm an expert! Don't look down on- ***accidentally shoots the ground while twirling the gun in his hand*** … Cana: … You were saying…?]

"You guys are seriously hopeless, you know that…" Beth stated with a sigh. [Guys: Am not!]

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Gabriel shouted at them as Lily just raised a brow at him. [Gazille: Why aren't you scared of me, Shorty…? Levi: What's there to be scared of…? Cana: Have you taken a proper look at him before?]

"He's really infuriating you guys, isn't he…?" Lily asked as Gabriel cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"If whatever you just said means that he's pissing us off, then yeah, he is!" [Everyone: ***Laughs at Gazille*** Gazille: _What?_]

"Well then, good luck!" Jessica stated with a smile and was about to go off with the other girls until the guys stopped them. [Guys: Save us! Juvia: Um… Erza: Work for yourselves… Guys: But we're men, we can't do that!]

"Can't you just give us a little hint that would help us?" Marcus asked as the girls contemplated it for about a moment. [Cana: So you're asking us to cheat…?]

"Well… there is one thing we could tell you then…" [Cana: And~ we're going along to helping them cheat…] Emma said softly with a smirk as they all looked at the girls with wide eyes in wonderment and curiosity. [Guys: Teach us, Sensei! Girls and Vincent: ***Sweat-drops***]

"Everyone has a weakness, obviously, so…" Catherine said as the guys nodded their heads vigorously, urging the girls to continue.

"Vincent's weakness is stupid things…" Lucille stated as the guys raised a brow at her. [Vincent: Lucy~! You can't give classified information out like that to anyone! Levi: ***Taking notes*** Gazille and Natsu: … I still don't get it…] "He gets distracted by the stupidest things ever. He sees something sparkly or shiny, he's all over it. You put a cookie to his face; he'll love you and get distracted until he gets that cookie in his mouth. If he sees something stupid like that or things he's never seen before, he's all over it. When he can't concentrate properly then he can't use his powers properly. I've never seen him not in control, but there is a first time for everything…"

"Are you serious?" Gabriel asked as the girls nodded at him. [Everyone: ***Stares oddly at Vincent*** Vincent: … What…? Natsu: Is that true…? Vincent: Maybe~!]

"Plus, since he doesn't take you guys seriously at all, then it'll be easier to get by him…" Miranda stated cheerily as the guys- except Fredrick- growled at her. [Guys: Hey! Mirajane: It's true though…!]

"Thanks a lot for that, Snow White…" Marcus commented. [Mirajane: Aw! Thank you! And you're welcome! Everyone: ***Stares awkwardly at her***]

"So now that we know his weakness, Gerald, think of a plan!" Dragon ordered as Gerald smirked at him. [Gerrard: who said you could order me around? Natsu: Since I hate Vincent the most… Gerrard: … I guess that's true… Vincent: Please don't talk like I'm not sitting right here…]

"Already hatched one up…" Gerald informed as Dragon smirked triumphantly at his companion.

"It's time to bring that demon down…" Grey stated determinedly as he cracked his knuckles. [Vincent: He called me a demon! Should I be flattered or depressed? Gray: Uh…]

"Butterfly!" Vincent yelled out suddenly with sparkles in his eyes as he trailed after a beautiful butterfly with the most mesmerizing neon blue wings he had ever seen. [Gerrard: The great Vincent, who we've been trying to beat up but have been getting our asses kicked by, is playing with a butterfly…? Vincent: … Yup, pretty much!]

"You never change, do you…?" Luke asked with a shake of his head in disappointment.

"Give me your sunglasses so I can shove it up your ass. Wait! I forgot! There's already a stick there…"

"Stand still for a moment so I can punch you."

"Can't do it while I can still move?"

"Stop being annoying for a change…"

"I can't, it's innate for me to be annoying! It's who I am, it's how I live! It's how I breathe!" [Vincent: Yes! Exactly! Gray: Did you already say that stuff to Lucy before…? Vincent: Exactly…]

"Melodramatic much…? How much time is left for the game?"

"Uh… let's see… Four hours and thirty minutes, huh… I wonder what's taking them so long to form a freaking plan of attack…"

"After what you said to them before for their last attack method, obviously they're putting much more thought into it now…"

"They know not to take me lightly now then…"

"Cheeky much?"

"Flashy much?"

"Do you think we should stop them…?" Emma asked as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the guys who were headed for their target of attack direction. [Gazille: Why stop us? Juvia: Why not stop you? Natsu: whose side should I be on? Gray: Ours obviously… Natsu: That means I have to be on Gazille's side…? Gazille: Shit, now that you put it like that, I don't feel like doing this anymore!]

"Let's just see what happens, keep a close eye on them, since they know the target's weakness now…" Elizabeth stated as they all nodded and kept with their chase. [Gerrard: Isn't it your girls fault since you told us…? Erza: I have no idea what you are talking about… Natsu: … Huh…?]

"Do you think this is going to work?" Arthur asked a bit worriedly.

"It should!" Grey confirmed.

"Either way, I'm going to tear that bastard apart!" Gabriel shouted as he charged his chainsaw for emphasis.

"Target is approaching," Fredrick stated as they all stopped on the grass clearing, with only rows of trees circling around them.

"Figure something out yet…?" Vincent asked as Luke sighed and sat on the side against a tree, having front row seats to the fight.

"You bet…" Dragon stated as he made a fireball appear on his hand and Vincent smirked at Dragon. All of a sudden, Dragon morphed the fireball into a fire-stickman, which caught Vincent a bit off guard as he became a little bit fascinated by the act. Then it turned into a star, then a heart, and then ended with a rainbow with different colored flames. By this point, Vincent had sparkles in his eyes with curious fascination and admiration. [Natsu: That actually works…? Vincent: Can you do that for real…? Natsu: … Yeah… Vincent: I love you now!]

"Pretty…" Vincent cooed until Dragon distinguished the rainbow. "No~! Bring back the pretty rainbow~!" [Gazille: What the hell is wrong with you? Vincent: Have you never seen a rainbow before? Gazille: … no… Vincent: Then you wouldn't understand…]

Grey whistled from the other side of the field to grab Vincent's attention, which worked. As Vincent spun around, expecting revenge for what he did to the ice mage, but was utterly surprised to see Grey had created an ice rose from the palm of his hand. The flower then morphed into a beautiful butterfly with different shades colored in the butterfly's wings that glittered around it.

"Shiny~, pretty~!" Vincent was in la-la-land in a world of curious glamour. Vincent had this suddenly urge to touch it, but before he could Grey threw the butterfly behind him in a tree that Jessica caught with a bright blush on her face. [Levi: I kind of feel bad for Vincent, but I'm happy for Juvia!] "No shiny, pretty…?" Vincent asked with big anime teary eyes. [Girls: Aw~! It's ok! Guys: Go die Vincent!] Before he could do anything else, something hard collided with the back of his skull, knocking him down. [Vincent: I guess I just did…] Vincent clutched the back of his head, but looked up in caution and alarm to see Gabriel with a metal bat in his hand and an evil threatening amused smirk plastered on his face. [Vincent: ***Touches the back of his head unconsciously***]

In the background, Vincent looked past Gabriel to see Gerald was in the air and a large comic in his hands, ready to use it on Vincent. If Vincent wasn't so fixated on escaping alive, he would have admired the beautifully sparkling humongous white comic.

As Gerald collided his large comic to the ground, there was a large explosion around the whole clearing. As the smoke and dust finally cleared up, there was a large crater in the clearing, as all the guys and girls came into view. [Vincent: … So did I actually die…? Gray: Let's just hope so… Vincent: Hey!]

"Wow… looks like a meteor crashed landed here…" Jessica stated as Gerald pondered this statement for a moment.

"Maybe I should have gone with the meteor instead of the comic…"

"Are you crazy? It was bad enough with the comic!" Lucille shouted out as she looked frantically for Vincent. "Where is Vincent? Vincent! Where are you?"

"Where is that mother-?" Gabriel was about to asked when Lily punched him backside the head. "Ouch!"

"Mind your language!" Lily commented. [Levi: Exactly! Gazille: What are you, my mother?]

"Maybe he went boom! And then crisped into oblivion!" Harry shouted out as Luke looked around the field. [Vincent: That's not something to even joke about…]

"He couldn't have teleported far…" Luke said mostly to himself, but the others heard.

"The guy can teleport too? Is there anything he _can't_ do?" Evan asked as Lucille shrugged. "That is not manly…"

"Let's catch up with him!" Dragon shouted out as they all nodded and were about to chase after Vincent. About to...

"Where do you think you're going…?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed her sword straight at Dragon.

"Uh…" Grey was speechless as all the girls had drawn their weapons out at the men. "Can we pass by?"

"Don't know, can you?" Lily asked. [Gazille: What the hell…? Levi: He doesn't even get it…]

"May we pass by, ladies…?" Gerald asked, correcting Grey's question. [Levi: At least he gets it! Gazille: What the hell is the difference…? Levi: There is a huge difference!] All of a sudden, Elizabeth's sword turned into a long stick as she harshly hit the end of it against Gerald's forehead. "Ouch!" he yelled out while rubbing his head as the other guys tried to contain their laughter. "Elizabeth…" Gerald stated with warning in his tone as suddenly she came to attack him.

"Two hours and twelve minutes left…" Jessica informed as the guys got a little pissed off at the girls.

"Move…" Gabriel ordered as Lily wrote 'Box' in the air and suddenly Gabriel was trapped in a box. "Hey!"

"If you can get out of there, then you can get him…" Lily informed to the fuming Gabriel. [Gazille: You put me in a box? Levi: Yup… Gazille: How could you just put me in a box, Shorty? Levi: Like this… ***Traps Gazille in a box*** Gazille: Hey! Let me out!]

"What, are you going to get in my way, Lucille?" Dragon asked with venom in his voice as Lucille glared at him.

"What's your problem? Vincent is a great guy and he's my best friend…" Lucille stated.

"It's a guy thing…" Dragon exclaimed as Lucille bit her lower lip. Suddenly, she summoned Luke who disappeared from the human world, went through the spirit world and then came back as Leo the spirit. "What the-?"

"Get past Leo the combat spirit and then I'll let you go after my nakama…" Lucille stated emotionlessly, making Dragon even angrier then he already was and charged after Luke.

"Jess, baby, I don't want to hurt you…" Grey stated as Jessica glared at him. [Juvia: What makes you think you can hurt me? Gray: Juvia, seriously, look at me… Juvia: ***Punches Gray* **you were saying…?]

"Grey, I really love you, but I can't let you do this. We've all tried reasoning with you, but since talking won't work, this is all I can do…" Jessica stated, making a ring of water twirl around her as Grey made a 'Tsk' sound.

"Miranda let me pass…" Fredrick ordered as Miranda just smiled at him. "I'm serious here…"

"I don't want to!" Miranda exclaimed as Fredrick glared at the girl. [Fried: Is everything a joke to you? Mirajane: Of course not! Cooking is no joke! With the wrong move, you can ruin everything and maybe get hurt! Fried: …]

"Just because you beat me that one time, doesn't mean-!"

"That I can beat you again? Of course I can, watch me…" Miranda stated, turning into her devil form and glided toward the slightly afraid Fredrick. [Guys: ***Smirk at Fried*** Fried: What…? Gazille: You're afraid of Snow White…]

"Emma, this is a man's duty, step aside…" Evan stated as Emma quirked a brow at him. [Levi: What's your problem? Girls could do anything boys can do! Bisca: And we can do it in high heels, which just makes us better… Cana: Yeah!]

"Do you seriously think you can order _me_ around?" Emma asked as Evan sighed.

"I can't hurt a woman since it isn't manly, Emma, so please step aside…"

"Fat chance!"

"Then you asked for this…" Evan stated, his arm turning into that of a beast's and then charge forward to her.

"Beth, stop shooting me already! What if one of them actually hits me?" Arthur asked in a panic as Beth just laughed and reloaded her gun. [Cana: Bisca gone crazy! I like it! Bisca: Why thank you…]

"Dance boy, dance!" Beth shouted out as Arthur kept jumping and changing his footing just to avoid getting shot at.

Catherine and Marcus stared each other off, contemplating if they should fight each other.

"I'm tired; I don't feel like doing this anymore…" Marcus stated, collapsing to the floor and lighting a cigarette. Catherine stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging, taking out a bottle of alcohol from her back pocket and sat down next to him. [Everyone: What the hell…? Cana and Macao: What's the point in fighting each other for no reason…?]

Meanwhile, Harry was busily flying in the air trying to find Vincent. All of a sudden, a few yards away from the girls vs. boys' brawl taking place was Vincent in a tree clutching his head in anguish.

"Aye sir, I found him!" Harry stated happily. Before he could swoop down and see what was going on, he saw Wanda skipping around with Carla flying over her in a protective way. [Everyone: ***Looks at a blushing Wendy and a nonchalant Charle***] When Harry saw Carla, hearts formed in his eyes and he swooped down there to give Carla a fish that he caught a little while ago. [Charle: Humph!]

"Shit… that actually hurt, I forgot what pain felt like after so long…" Vincent whispered to himself as he panted. [Vincent: … That is kind of true… What does pain feel like again…? Everyone: … uh…] He was in his white magical form trying to heal the wound quickly. After his head was completely ok, he looked off to the direction the girls and guys were fighting at. "One hour and fifty minutes left…" [Alzak: How did eight hours turn into that? Vincent: Told you it wasn't enough time… Gray: Damn it! Gazille: But I still hit you… ***Smirk*** Vincent: Evil meanie…]

"Would you stop this already? We already have less time as it is and you girls are just making things worse!" Arthur shouted out as Beth shrugged at him.

"You should all just relax and let things go…" Catherine exclaimed, taking a swing of her beer. [Cana: Yeah! Bisca: Drunk…]

"Youngsters these days have so much energy…" Marcus explained, taking a swing of his cigarette. [Macao: Yeah! Alzak: High…]

"I'm through with this…" Fredrick stated, stopping his fight with Miranda and then walked away. [Fried: I won't regret this decision… Vincent: Getting out before it gets worse… wise, I guess… Natsu: … It's going to get worse…?]

"Fredrick, you can't just quit!" Dragon shouted out as Fredrick glared at him. [Natsu: Exactly! Fried: Shut up…]

"Watch me…" he stated before disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

"No fun!" Miranda pouted. [Fried: Is that all you think about? Mirajane: No! I think about cute little squirrels also!]

"Ok, fine, we quit as well!" Gerald shouted out loudly as they all stopped and stared at him. [Everyone: What~? Gerrard: I know what I'm talking about… Gazille: Apparently not!]

"Are you shitting me?" Gabriel asked as Gerald looked apologetically at his wife. [Gazille: _Are_ you freaking shitting me?]

"I'm sorry, dearest, please forgive me?" Gerald asked, taking Elizabeth's hand in his and kissing the backside of it, making Elizabeth blush as crimson as her hair. [Alzak: Oh~! Gray: Don't go all bunny pair on us! Levi: That's so cute~!]

"Well… if you've realized your mistake…" Elizabeth answered, turning away and then walked off. [Guys: Wow that was easy… Erza: Quiet!]

"Humph!" Emma pouted as the rest of the girls went away to.

"Gerald, what are you-?" Grey asked but was interrupted by Gerald. [Gerrard: now I understand what I'm doing… Natsu: Really? Gazille: Then at least fill us in!]

"Shush~! Wait for it…" he whispered. A few seconds later, Gerald smiled. "Now! Find him!" And off they went with one hour and thirty minutes left. [Gazille: I like that plan! Girls: ***Glare*** Gazille: what…?]

"If I just fell off this large building, would I die…?" Vincent asked himself and then shrugged. [Gray: … What the hell…? Vincent: Yeah, sometimes I think like that… Natsu: That's not weird at all… ***Sarcasm***]

"You won't die, you should know that by now…" Luke stated, coming out of nowhere and then patted Vincent's back. [Macao: You won't? Vincent: Yup… Levi: ***Taking notes***]

"I know, it was just a thought…" Vincent stated with a sigh as he was sitting there and sulking.

"Look…" Luke stated, realizing a way to cheer him up. He formed a light ball in his hand and displayed it to the sparkling eyed Vincent.

"Would my hand burn if I touch it…?" he asked as Luke shrugged. Luke suddenly threw the ball in the air and it exploded like a big yellow firework. [Cana: That is pretty… Vincent: I know, right…?]

"Wow…" Vincent whispered on awe as Luke chuckled to himself.

"You really do enjoy the little things in life…" he commented as Vincent smiled and shrugged. "Are you going to finish your little game of Hide and Seek anytime soon…?"

"One hour and five minutes left…" Vincent whispered as Luke sighed. "Ugh, my butt hurts by sitting here!" [Bisca: ok! Random…]

"Deep breathes, deep breathes…" Grey told himself as he suddenly made a giant 'V' of ice in the middle of the city. Gerald jumped on top of one side and shot a few balls of light inside, making them bounce against the walls crazily, illuminating the giant ice 'V'. Gabriel jumped to the other side and using his chainsaw, changed the shape of one side from a straight line- '\' - to a swirling one. Dragon slammed his palm on the ground and suddenly the outline of the 'V' was on fire, as Marcus came and double outlined it with a dark aura. [Levi: Cool! Vincent: I want!]

"I would like to see him miss that!" Arthur shouted out, shading his eyes with his hat as he awed at the masterpiece. All of a sudden, they saw Vincent jumping from the roof tops and then headstrong jumped to the giant 'V' and hugged one side of it with this happy and excited face. [Gerrard: Well… Gray: That was easy…]

"Got him!" Marcus stated. The dark aura suddenly engulfed Vincent and tore him away from the 'V' monument, suspending him in the air. Dragon controlled his fire and burned one side of Vincent, making the man cry out in pain. [Vincent: Why would you guys really do that to me?] Then Gerald fired his light energy balls that broke through Grey's ice and shot at Vincent. As Marcus's dark aura faded, Vincent fell to the ground- which was about ten feet down- in a 'thud'. [Vincent: Why would you guys do that to me? Natsu: Uh… Levi: You idiots! Cana: Monsters! Bisca: Barbarians! Erza: Primitive apes!]

"We got him!" Dragon shouted out victoriously. [Vincent: Assholes!]

"_Vincent!_" Lucille cried out from the side and then ran up to him. He lay on the ground in his human form- not having the energy to hold on to a stronger form- as blood pooled out beneath him. "Vincent? Are you ok? Speak to me!"

"I'm… fine…" he managed to say, sitting upright slowly and then turned into his purple form.

"You are not fine, you're badly injured! Come, we'll take you to a doctor and get it checked!" Lily stated.

"Shut up…" Vincent whispered.

"Maybe we could take him to the nearby hospital, or clinic or-!" Jessica was interrupted by Vincent.

"I said shut up! I don't need your freaking pity!" Vincent shouted out as he jumped up on a building roof and then disappeared away.

"What the fuck…?" Gabriel commented. [Gazille: What's your problem…? Vincent: Fuck off; it's none of your business…]

"Does that mean we win…?" Arthur asked as Marcus shrugged. Lucille just sighed and hung her head low. [Vincent: Is that all you idiots can think about? Natsu: … Yup, pretty much!]

"He'll be ok, he always is…" Lucille stated, getting up from her crouching position and walking away. [Natsu: You made Lucy sad! Vincent: No, you guys did when you injured me… Gray: … He's got a point…]

"Fifteen minutes left!" Luke shouted out from a random direction as the guys eyed widened. [Guys: _What?_ Bisca: Finally this game is ending!]

"_What?_" the guys asked in disbelief as Elizabeth glared at them.

"The objective of the game was to capture him. All you did was injure him, and then he ran away…" she explained as the other girls walked away.

"_Shit!_" they all shouted and then dispersed to try and get him. [Guys: _Double shit!_]

"Are you ok?" Luke asked Vincent who was in his white form. A green 2-D circle floated over him rained down a light sparkling rain of glittering green light shards which was healing him. [Gray: … Vincent: yes, I can do that, so shut up…]

"Yeah, just peachy!" Vincent stated sarcastically as Luke sat down next to him. [Macau: Yeah, we can see that…]

"You can stop this now and forfeit if you want, no one is going to think you wrong or weak…" Luke stated as Vincent glared at him. "Don't glare at me, it's scary…"

"I'm pissed off right now Luke; do you know what that means…?" Vincent asked as Luke's eyes widened. [Natsu: What does it mean? Gray: It means we're screwed… Gazille: We're fucked… Alzak: We're doomed… Gerrard: We're dead… Fried: I don't regret my decision of leaving now…]

"Oh no…" Luke whispered as Vincent smirked widely and evilly at the man. "Jesus, Kami-Sama and God, have mercy on us all…" [Everyone: O_O]

"Ten minutes left and we still haven't caught him!" Grey ranted as they walked on an empty street and looked around. [Gray: Shit! What's wrong with this Grey! Catch him already and get it over with! Vincent: It's not that easy… Gray: ***About to grab Vincent*** Vincent: ***Grabs Gray instead and throws him over his shoulder* **See what I mean…?]

"At least we managed to slow him down a bit…" Gerald suggested as the rest of them glared at him. [Gazille: Yeah, that helps!]

"That ass is probably hiding somewhere and healing!" Gabriel shouted out as Marcus sighed. All of a sudden, their surroundings darkened as the guys huddled up together and were on guard. All of a sudden, an earth shaking haughty laughter erupted in their surroundings and the song **'This is Halloween by Marilyn Mason'** began to play. [Guys: … What the fish…? Vincent: ***Evilly laughing***]

"Show yourself!" Dragon shouted out as they heard the laugh in front of them. All of a sudden they saw Vincent in black form sitting in front of them. The black of his eyes were shiny and his hair was black, his teeth and his nails were sharp enough to scratch right threw a person. [Guys: O_O]

"**Have you ever heard of getting lost in a dark room?**" he asked with a devilish tone and then laughed uncontrollably. "**Well, how about we get lost on a dark street then?**" he asked and then disappeared as their surroundings became pitch black. Dragon produced a small ball of flame in his hand so he could be able to see his comrades, yet everything else was black. He tried making the fire wider to see farther with, but no matter what, everything else- even the ground they walked on- was an endless void of blackness.

"This reminds me of when he trapped me in a dark black place and then injured my arm…" Grey commented as the guys looked at their surrounds, trying to formulate a plan.

"**Boo!**" he screamed out, appearing right in front of Gabriel. Gabriel tried punching Vincent's face with an iron fist, but instead broke something else in the dark void. All of a sudden, something hit Arthur on the head as the man fell down unconscious.

"Arthur?" Marcus yelled out and checked to see if the boy was alive, which he was. [Alzak: … Oh thank Kami!]

"What did I just hit…?" Gabriel asked, staring at his fist. [Vincent: Shit… Gazille: _What?_]

"We're probably still on our street and you just punched a building to crumble down. One of the building pieces must have hit Arthur…" Gerald examined. All of a sudden, they heard the laughter from a different direction and saw that Vincent was crawling sideways on the blackness. He stopped, and then his head turned around in a one-eighty to smile evilly at the horrified men.

"**Am I scaring you now…?**" he asked and then spit out a blood red fire ball from his mouth at them before disappearing into the darkness. [Vincent: ***Smirk*** Am I...? Guys: uh… ***Gulps***] Dragon jumped up and ate the fire; until he tasted it and then spat it back out on the side which hit something in the black void.

"Ugh, that burned my mouth!" Dragon shouted out, fanning his tongue as Gerald looked frightened by this.

"You're a fire mage and a dragon-slayer… how could that have burned you…?" Gerald asked as Dragon held his tongue in his hand and shrugged confusedly.

"**That fire was sent straight from Hell, that's how…**" All of a sudden, a chain encircled around Gerald and then he was being banged against one side, another side, another side, another side and then another side before the chains disappeared and he fell to the ground and lay there unconscious. "**What are you going to do now? Give up yet, losers…?**" Vincent asked as Evan, Marcus, Dragon, Gabriel and Grey huddled together.

All of a sudden, Vincent jumped in front of Gabriel and tapped his forehead with his nail. A force rippled on Gabriel's forehead and then he was being pulled down into the earth. Vincent then jumped on Evan's shoulder and pulled his hair. Suddenly, his hair turned into snakes attached to his head. One of the snakes bit Evan's neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"**What weakness do you have now? Huh?**" Vincent asked with a maniacal laugh. He clawed Marcus's chest, ripping his clothes and producing five gash marks there. Vincent then grabbed Marcus's head and smashed it into his knee, knocking him unconscious. "**What are you going to do now, with only two out of eight guys left…?**" he asked as Dragon and Grey looked a bit freaked out by him. "**You have one minute left? How shall I get you both now, I wonder…**"

"Vin-!" before Grey could finish his name, a rope appeared out of nowhere and circled around Grey's neck, lifting him in the air and choking him.

"Grey!" Dragon called out when suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine.

"**Should you really be worrying about him or yourself…?**" Vincent whispered in his ear and was about to strike, but stopped suddenly and disappeared. All of a sudden the darkness faded as they were all on the street they were again. Everyone was unconscious on the street as Grey was let down and panted for air and Dragon looked confusedly in around him until he saw that the whole street and the building lining it were destroyed and then spotted Mayor Michael standing in front of him with an angry expression.

"What is going on here…?" Michael asked as Dragon looked frantically around him. All of a sudden, he saw Vincent sitting on top of a building, still in black form but he looked more attractive then scary this time. Vincent looked in a bored manner down at Dragon, and after a moment, gave him the middle finger before disappearing in a swirling cloud of black smoke. Dragon looked back at the mayor and saw that the girls were standing behind the short man.

"All of you, to my office, now!" Michael ordered before turning around and walking away. Dragon sighed and hung his head low as he asking himself _'what the hell…?'_..." Well, that's it for this chapter…" Evergreen stated with a sigh as everyone turned to the bored looking Vincent in purple form.

"What…?" he asked them as they all shook their heads, not finding their voice to be able to say anything to him.

"How about we just get on with the next chapter then…" Levi asked with a nervous laughed. Suddenly, the doors to the guild slammed open, directing everyone's attention toward the entrance-exit of the guild.

"Hey guys, I'm back~!" Lucy greeted happily as everyone looked wide eyed- surprised, shocked, horror- at her.

**Sadz:**** It's done! I am so~ sorry! I know this took forever! I blame school, life, my un-motivating and unenthusiastic attitude, and since I'm on vacation in an internet free land! And everything else around me! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so~ sorry! This is the freaking longest chapter I have every written~! **

**Gray:**** So you blame everyone else besides yourself…?**

**Sadz:**** … Ok… maybe it was… partially my… laziness fault… Also, just to make it up to you guys, I brought Lucy into the story!**

**Lucy:**** Yay! I finally made an appearance! **

**Natsu:**** *Staring fearfully at Vincent***

**Vincent:**** … Would you stop that already! I'm not going to kill you unless you piss me off! **

**Sadz:**** Ok! Next question! Would I rather ride a dragon or a Pegasus, even though the answer is obvious!**

**Elfman:**** *Staring fearfully at Vincent***

**Vincent:**** This is annoying yet amusing at the same time…**

**Sadz:**** Ok! Again, sorry~! Just wait for the next chapter now! R&R for some motivation for the next chapter! Keep reading and supporting me! I love u all~! Bye-bye for now!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	10. Fairy Festival

**Sadz:**** I am so~ tired~!**

**Levi:**** What happened…?**

**Sadz:**** I've been having freaky weird nightmares all the time nowadays for some reason!**

**Cana:**** Sadz, we have to break something down to you right now so we all are in an agreement on this…**

**Sadz:**** What…?**

**Gazille:**** We don't care about you! We only care about what you write!**

**Sadz:**** *Sitting in the depressed corner* … **

**Natsu:**** O-K… it wasn't probably a good idea to tell her about that…**

**Laxus:**** Sadz owns nothing besides the story and ideas… can I go home now…?**

**Sadz:**** NO! YOU SHALL SUFFER AS MUCH AS I DO! *Evil laughing***

**Bisca:**** … I think she cracked…**

**Gray:**** Sadz! You can't crack! You still have to write and finish your stories! *Even though he's saying this, he's standing a safe distance away from Sadz***

**Sadz:**** you guys SUCK! **

**Natsu:**** Answer: Dragon. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other end of a phone call conversation"_

***Action***

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

[Comments and such the members make while reading the story. Don't worry, I'll name who says what.]

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 10:__ Fairy Festival_

"Lucy-San?" Juvia asked in shock as everyone looked at each other in panic.

"Lu-Chan!" Levi shouted out, bewildered by the sight of the blonde.

"Lucy?" Gray asked uncertainly with panic evident in his tone.

"Bunny girl?" Gazille asked nonchalantly.

"Uh…?" Cana didn't know what to say in this situation, especially in her half-drunken state.

"Oh shit!" Vincent whispered and then disappeared into thin air.

"Abandoner…" Bisca whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm so late coming back guys, but everything just got so hectic! But I'm just glad to be back!" Lucy said with a sigh. She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she saw the horror stricken expressions on the guild members faces. "Is something wrong guys?"

"Nothing!" Jet said a bit too quickly as Droy elbowed him.

"Oh, well that's ok! I'm so tired! Mira-San, I can really use a-…! What is that…?" Lucy asked, spotting the object in Evergreen's hands that was plainly visible. Evergreen quickly threw it at Erza and then looked dully at Lucy.

"What is what?" Evergreen asked in her high and mighty tone as Lucy directed her attention to Erza.

"Seriously, what is that?" Lucy asked, as Erza threw the folder at Gray, and then looked back nonchalantly at Lucy.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are asking about Lucy…" Erza replied. Gray threw the folder at Bisca, who passed it to Alzak, who threw it to Jet, who passed it to Droy, who threw it across the room to Laxus, who randomly threw it aside which it conveniently landed on Gazille's lap, who then tossed it aside to Levi. Levi looked around in a panicked frenzy and then, seeing Natsu sitting near her, stuffed the folder into his mouth.

"I swear to Kami, if you burn or swallow or do anything to that folder, you're going to wish you never found it in the first place…" Levi threatened as Natsu looked wide eyed at her and just nodded his head slowly in understanding. Natsu resisted the urge to swallow the folder or burn it, so he just let it stay in his mouth.

"Natsu, what's in your mouth…?" Lucy asked as Natsume shook his head, inaudibly saying 'nothing'. "Natsu, come on!" Again, Natsu just shook his head. "Please~?" Natsu was hesitant, and was about to spit it out for Lucy, until Gray jumped into the picture.

"Lucy! You look great! I'm sure your mission went great since Natsu the ass wasn't with you to destroy everything like usual, and I'm guessing you made lots of money as well! Right?" Gray said, making conversation, while leading Lucy away from the rest of the guild members as she quirked a brow at him.

"Well, it's still not enough for my rent-," Lucy started as Gray started forcefully laughing at her joke that she didn't even say.

"Really? Well, then you better get out there and get some money! I would love to come and accompany you, but I'm already busy with my own shit going on!" Gray blabbered. As they made it to the mission board, Gray took a completely random mission and handed it to her. "Well, you better go now and get your rent money! I'll be sure to help you out with the next one, but like I said, I'm a busy bee right now! Busy, busy, busy! Bye!" he said while pushing her out as she was just reading the mission Gray handed her.

"Hey, this is a mission requesting a mage to help out around a library for a book fair that is going to happen in a few days and will go on for about a week! Also, it's enough money to pay the rest of my rent and for the next month as well! This is so cool! Don't worry; I won't need help for something like this! Thanks Gray, you're the best! Bye guys!" Lucy said while waving as Gray slammed the door shut and then panted for breath.

"That… was close…" Gerard breathed out as Levi smacked Natsu's back hard enough for him to spit back out the folder. The folder flew out of his mouth and landed on the wooden table, half drenched in his saliva and half smoked from his smoky breath. Everyone glared at Natsu as Natsu glared back at them. (You all thought she would find out, didn't you? Not yet! More to the story before she finds out! XD)

"What do you want me to do, not produce spit?" Natsu asked hysterically as they all sighed at his point. Then he directed his glare at Gray. "'Thanks Gray, you're the best'…?" Natsu asked menacingly, mimicking Lucy's tone slightly as Gray shrugged with a smirk.

"Can't handle the truth mate?" Gray said in a British accent impersonation. Everyone quirked a brow at him as he sighed in annoyance. "Never mind, guess that doesn't really fit my image…"

"Gray is wonderful by just being Gray!" Juvia remarked as Gray blushed by her bold outburst.

"Ok…? Who's turn to read now?" Bisca asked, eyeing the poorly conditioned folder. Natsu warmed the folder a bit at a safe distance to dry it of the saliva and Levi helped in recovering it to its normal original state. Laxus then sighed in annoyance as everyone quirked a brow at him.

"I'll give it a try, so hand it over here…" Laxus exclaimed as everyone went wide eyed at him.

"What's wrong Laxus? Decided to actually care about something for a change?" Natsu asked, wiggling his eyebrows as a vein popped out of Laxus's temple.

"Do you want me to read this or not?" he asked angrily as they all nodded and he sighed. "Let's see here-!"

"Is she gone?" Vincent asked, popping back into the room next to Alzak while in the process scaring the guy shitless that he fell off his chair.

"Yeah, we're about to start reading now…" Cana said nonchalantly, like Alzak didn't exist and wasn't on the floor rubbing his sour bum, taking a swing of her large glass cup full of fizzling bubbling beer.

"Ok, let's begin…" Laxus began, sitting on a big chair instead of on top of the table, clearing his throat before he begins.

"Chapter 10: Fairy Festival

"The Fairy Festival? What's that?" Lucille asked with big curious eyes as her new friends giggled at her naivety. [Natsu: It's a festival… Vincent: No shit Sherlock. Natsu: … who's Sherlock…?]

"It's a festival that Fairy Tail hosts every year. Everyone from everywhere comes to experience it! It's wonderful, like a magical and beautiful night you could never forget in your life!" Lily explained cheerfully with an excited squeal.

"It sounds exciting!" Lucille replied excitedly as she was practically bouncing in her chair. [Vincent: No shit Sherlock. Gray: Are you going to keep doing that? Vincent: ***Stare*** No shit Sherlock… ***Smirk*** Droy: Someone stop him!]

"It is, that was when Gerald first proposed to me a few years ago…" Elizabeth exclaimed as everyone's eyes sparkled at her. [Everyone: ***Staring at Gerard*** Cana: Really Gerard? Was that when you sneakily popped the question without us knowing…? Gerard: I haven't the slightest idea of what you are asking about…]

"Really? You never told us that!" Beth exclaimed. "How did it happen? Tell us!" [Cana: Oh yes! Please tell us Erza, we're simply dying~ to know! ***Smug Smirk***]

"Well-!" Elizabeth was about to begin her story when suddenly the guys appeared into the café.

"Kami, my ears hurt!" Grey shouted, rubbing his poor still ringing ears. [Gray: ***Unconsciously touches his ears***]

"Just because of this incident, I'm never defying the Mayor so I won't have to hear another one of his mouthful ear chewing life consuming lectures…" Gerald commented as he stretched out his aching limbs. [Bisca: You couldn't find any way to shorten that statement? Cana: Must you make everything sound complicating? Gerard: … ***Shrug*** Yeah…]

"… Nah, I'll still do stupid things..." Dragon stated with a broad smile as Gabriel smirked at him. [Gray: That is so like you. Natsu: It's true isn't it? Juvia: This is what you call a bromance moment… Gazille and Natsu: ***Looks at each other in a disgusted way* **Ew! F you! Screw off! (They're saying this to each other, not Juvia, just to let you know so you don't get confused) Vincent: Twins… Gazille and Natsu: We are most definitely not related! Vincent: Oh no, of course not. You just both happen to pop out from dragons and have the same mindset and thinking pattern…]

"Ditto!" Gabriel said with a spine chilling smirk. [Vincent: Again with the laugh! Gazille: ***Smirk*** No shit… Levi: I swear, you guys… Gazille and Natsu: Huh?]

"Hey guys! How was the lecture?" Miranda asked cheerily as they just groaned and pulled out some chairs, taking their places at the table. [Macao: You just have to find ways to piss us off, don't you, Mira-Chan? Mirajane: It's a gift!]

"Where did AshHeart go…?" Arthur asked with an annoyed twitch in his eye, remembering the course of events that lead to the long lecture as Lucille smiled, remembering what happened. [Vincent: Alzak, you suck! Our friendship is over! Alzak: Wait, what? When were we friends? Vincent: You don't even remember! Geez! You dumbass! Alzak: Uh-Uh-Uh- I'm sorry? Vincent: You don't even care or consider my feelings! Your sorry-s don't even mean anything! Bisca: What are you guys, a couple breaking up all of a sudden? Vincent: How could you tell…? Alzak: No way!]

_Flashback_

"_You're leaving?" Lucille asked in disbelief as the two guys laughed at her horror stricken expression. _

"_This idiot caused enough trouble…" Luke exclaimed as Vincent glared at him. _[Vincent: Yes I did… Erza: And you're proud of it? Vincent: Yes I am… Macao: Are you thinking about changing your ways? Vincent: No I am not… Natsu: Will you stop talking like that? Gazille: It's getting freaking annoying. Vincent: No I will not…]

"_Hey, this idiot made everything here in your boring shit filled life more interesting and entertaining for a change! Tell me you didn't find this whole event interesting and entertaining at all?" Vincent asked as Luke shrugged. _[Vincent: True, true… Natsu: You almost killed all of us… Juvia: Um… he only almost killed you guys… Levi: Even though he wasn't actually going to kill you guys… Vincent: True, true…]

"_Well… yeah…" Luke admitted as the two men smirked at each other in bromanctic understanding. _[Juvia: Bromance is filling the air. Vincent: … No, I don't smell it. Only Macao's cigarettes and Cana's beers… Cana and Macao: True, true…]

"_What am I going to do without you guys?" Lucille asked as they shrugged at her. "What the hell? I'm really going to miss you guys you know, and you don't even care!"_

"_Do you still have my key?" Luke asked as Lucille looked a bit offended. _

"_Of course I do, what do you take me for?"_

"_Then I'll always be there to save you, all you have to do is summon me and then I'll sweep you off your feet…" Luke said with a wink as Lucille giggled. _[Natsu: Playboy… Gray: Shut up! Gazille: Defensive much? Juvia: He's really close friends with Luke-San, please don't patronize him… Gazille: Humph, whatever…]

"_Here…" Vincent said, putting an object in her hand. Lucille looked at it curiously to see that it was a necklace with a large oval black and red jewel attached to it. It looked like a red ruby jewel with black darkness swimming through a sea of blood. Lucille looked at Vincent with questioning eyes as he explained it. "This is a little something I picked up on my life journey, that's all I'm going to say about its history. Use this whenever you need me, all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there to save you, whenever and wherever you are…" _

"_Alright…" Lucille said as tears rolled down her eyes. _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't cry, that's going to make me not want to leave! I know that you'll be safe and happy here, and I trust your life in their hands. So don't disappoint me Lucille…" Vincent said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as she nodded. "Now, smile so I can leave with a light heart!"_

"_I'm going to miss you guys!" Lucille said, hugging them both before waving them off with a smile. Luke winked and made a peace sign, while Vincent saluted her with a smile before swishing his trench coat, only leaving her the sight of their retreating backs. She sighed seeing them walking away from here, and knew that they might be separating, but they'll always be together…_

_End of Flashback_

[Vincent: … That was one awesomely epic goodbye… Natsu: Sappy… Gray: Cliché… Cana: You're going to come back? Gazille: He has to come back so that I could kick his ass! Vincent: …] Lucille came back to Earth as everyone looked expectantly at her. She just smiled broadly at them, fingering the necklace around her neck, before answering them.

"He said he wished he could stay, but there were other worlds out there that needed his attention…" Lucille stated, cracking a somewhat sad smile as the guys sighed in relief. [Guys: Let's party~! Vincent: … I'm right here, you know…? Natsu: … damn, he's good!]

"Thank Kami he's gone!" Grey shouted out with a sigh of relief as Lucille punched his arm. {Vincent: You guys are mean~! Alzak: Did you not see what you did to us? Vincent: How could you accuse me of something so heinous? Alzak: But you did do it! Vincent: … Oh we are so over… Alzak: When did we begin? Vincent: I'm sorry; I can't be with a man who doesn't even remember when we began… Alzak: What the hell! Bisca: … you know, you're kind of cute together… Vincent: Thank you! Alzak: Bisca! Levi: What is this, yaoi? Alzak: Most definitely no- Vincent: How'd you guess? Natsu: … I still don't get it… Vincent: Alzak is a very fun target to annoy...]

"So, Fairy Festival tonight… Who else is excited?" Catherine asked as the guys went wide eyed. [Vincent: Don't tell me you guys forgot? Natsu: Not! Levi: they so forgot…]

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that!" Gabriel shouted out in delayed realization. [Vincent and Levi: Yup, they forgot… Natsu: It's your entire fault! Erza: So you admit you forgot… Vincent: How the hell is it my fault? Natsu: It… just is!]

"Damn it, no wonder Mayor Michael was acting madder than usual…" Marcus breathed out, lighting a cigarette.

"Aren't you guys going to go and help with the preparations…?" Emma asked, obviously hinting that she wasn't going to do it herself since she was a 'delicate fairy' and that the men should be doing the work. [Evergreen: Go do what you were made to do men. Elfman: That's not manly… Evergreen: Who said I was trying to be manly? ***Smacks Elfman***]

"Maybe…" Elfman challenged, and then like on cue a floating pearl orb appeared. It hovered over the table and then a projection appeared, displaying Mayor Michael glaring at the boys, making them back up a bit in fear of getting another lecture. [Vincent: ***Smirking and pointing at the guys in a taunting manner* **He-he, you're scared of a short guy! Makarov: What did you call me…? Vincent: ***Stares at Makarov for a few seconds before smirking at the guys and pointing at them tauntingly again*** He-he, you're scared of a short guy!]

"Aren't you boys supposed to be helping with the preparations for the Fairy Festival tonight…?" he asked sweetly as they just nodded at him. "Then get to it!" he roared out. Like the speed of light, the boys dashed out of the café and disappeared from sight. Michael looked back at the women and just smiled at them. "Have a nice day…" he said before the projection disappeared and the pearl flew away with the wind toward FTCH. [Gerard: That is very sexist. Elfman: That is not manly Master! Makarov: Well… you know… he-he…]

"Alright… as I was saying, the way Gerald proposed to me," Elizabeth began nonchalantly, grabbing the girls' attentions as she started her story. "Gerald and I started off as childhood friends, and we had always been together. I had a crush on him ever since we were young, and later on when we joined Fairy Tail together, we started dating. [Gerard: ***Blush* **we did…? Cana: A~pparently! Erza: None of this was in my knowledge… Gerard: Whoa, wait, Erza! I never asked for us to date! Erza: So you do not like me romantically, is that what you're implying? Gerard: What? No, wait! I meant yet! I didn't ask you yet! Erza: So you are planning to ask me? Gerard: Yes! Erza: What's taking so long then? Gerard: What? Everyone: ***Laughing and pointing at the pair***] During the Fairy Festival, he asked to escort me for the night and I accepted. We walked through stalls, chatted, laughed and were having a good night. It was all so… magical… I can't explain it in words, really… So then he took me up on a hill, with a beautiful view of the whole festival with the multi-colors of the festival, the music, the soft whisper of the chattering people down below, the soft breeze of the night wind, the rustle of the trees… and then he went down on his knee and proposed…" [Cana: Smooth… Bisca: Gerard was really romantic, who knew? Levi: Just like a fairytale romance! Aw~! Guys: ***Glares at Gerard*** Gerard: What?]

"Holy fish paste…" Jessica whispered under her breath. [Gray: Holy fish paste? Juvia: ***Shrugs*** Happy: Fish~!]

"That's so cute, magical and wonderful all at the same time!" Lily exclaimed as she stared off dreamily into space. "I can just picture it beautifully…" [Gazille: Picture book. Levi: Metal door. Gazille: Dictionary. Levi: Door hinge. Gazille: Library. Levi: Metal trunk. Gazille: Nerd. Levi: Idiot.]

"Wow… that was… something alright…" Beth stated with wide eyes. [Bisca: I'm speechless. Erza: Please stay that way. Bisca: So I don't find a way to tease you guys even more. Erza: Exactly. Bisca: I'm going to think of one right now!]

"What a way to pop the question…" Catherine commented as she high-fived Beth. [Cana: ***High-Fived Bisca***]

"That was awesome; I wish a guy could do that to me! I'd feel like the luckiest girl in the world!" Lucille stated dreamily as the girls smirked at her. [Gray: Never going to happen… Natsu: Damn straight no guy is going to ask her! Gray: I was talking about you…]

"Not just 'a guy', but more specifically 'Dragon', right?" Jessica asked with a sly grin as Lucille blushed." … What the hell am I reading?" Laxus roared out in disgust.

"So this is called 'girl talk'…? Interesting…" Gray asked himself as the girls glared at Laxus.

"Just get on with the story already…" Erza ordered with a glare as Laxus smirked.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Fernandes…" Laxus commented, and everyone giggled around the lovingly embarrassed couple but stopped short by Erza's glare, as Laxus continued on with the story.

""Hold your water there girl; it's not like that with us-!" Lucille tried to explain. [Gray: Juvia, you're pregnant? O_O Juvia: Of course not, Gray! Levi: Lucy meant her magic ability, not… something like that… Cana: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What is our next generation coming to…?]

"Save the denial speech, we've heard it all before…" Emma stated dully as Lucille shut her trap.

"Well, let's not waste time here and get the festival ready," Elizabeth finalized in her excited yet demanding tone as the other girls nodded and then got up. [Gray: Erza has an excited tone? Erza: What of it? Gray: Nothing! Just asking!] As the girls went one direction, Lucille said that she wanted to go home and get some rest before the festival. She promised them that she'd call them later for the details on where they meet and what they were going to do, but for now, she just wanted a nice warm bubble bath.

She walked on the edge of the canal, humming to herself and then finally arrived at her apartment. It was a nice cheap apartment, and the best she could find in such short time. As she unlocked the door, she walked in to find Dragon sitting on her living room couch. [Erza: Like always… Natsu: Like you don't do it as well. Erza: Did you just talk back to me? Natsu: Erza, you are the most powerful mage ever, you're strong, powerful, I heard someone use independent somewhere sometime before even though I don't know what that means and I'm hoping on my life that it isn't an insult, and you deserve your title as Titania and Gerard, save me~! Gerard: … eh…]

"Holy fudge sticks, what are you doing in my house?" Lucille yelled in a frightened tone, clutching on the door handle to balance herself from the shock. [Gazille: Bunny girl got scared. Levi: Wouldn't you if you see someone intrude in your house all of a sudden? Gazille: Nah, I'd just punch them… Elfman: That's what it means to be a man! Levi: Men…]

"I needed to talk to you…" Dragon stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you get in here?" Lucille asked as he opened his mouth, but then shut it again, then repeated the process that he looked like a fish at that moment. [Gray: The secret way. Natsu: yeah, the secret way. Erza: where else besides the secret way. Happy: I love the secret way! Cana: Good times with the secret way! Macao: What secret way? Happy: It's a secret~!]

"… How did I get in here…?" Dragon asked himself aloud as Lucille looked at him in disbelief. [Cana: Are you stupid…? Natsu: Uh- Cana: Wait, don't answer that.]

"Well, whatever! Just leave!"

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something!"

"What then?"

"You want to hang out, at the Fairy Festival. Meaning… you and me… together…" Dragon trailed off, scratching the back of his head in nervousness and thought as he tried to sound casual, but wasn't being successful in it. [Juvia: Did you finally realize you're in love with Lucille? Natsu: Uh-um… I guess… Erza: You _guess_? Levi: What kind of a stupid answer is that? Natsu: It's an answer!]

"You want to spend your time at the Fairy Festival… with me?" Lucille asked, pointing to herself to emphasis her point as Dragon nodded. "Ok, let me get this straight. Just because all the other guys are going to be hanging out with a girl instead of you, you decided to ask me so you wouldn't feel left out…? Am I correct…?" [Bisca: Are you serious? Levi: Gosh! This is turning annoying! Erza: I feel like punching someone. Gray: ***Puts Natsu in between him and Erza*** He's all yours… Natsu: Traitor!]

"How did you-?"

"I'm just that good…" Lucille stated superiorly as Dragon gaped at her.

"Yeah ok, you're my friend Lucille and I'm going to hang out with you during the Fairy Festival because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to!" Dragon clarified as Lucille smiled at him. [Gray: Idiot… Natsu: What did I say that was wrong now? Levi: _Everything!_ Gosh Natsu, _everything_ you said was just plain _wrong_! Natsu: … I'm sorry…?]

"Sure, I'll keep you company…" Lucille agreed, ruffling his hair as Dragon flashed his trademark broad smile at her. [Levi: Gosh, look how she has to act like toward you because of what you say! Natsu: uh… uh… uh… Vincent: Don't overwhelm the lad, he'll explode with all the excessive thinking you're making him do…]

"Then I'll pick you up at seven!" he said, before jumping out the window and landing on his feet- not gracefully like a cat would have. Lucille watched him run off like a mad-man and giggled to herself.

'_It might not be a date, but it's better than nothing…'_ Lucille thought, and with that, walked into the bathroom to get ready.

A couple of hours later, Lucille was finishing up the last touches to her dress and make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Lucille!" Dragon's voice shouted out from behind the door as Lucille quirked a brow at the door.

'_At least he didn't sneak in this time and is actually knocking on the door…'_ Lucille thought with a giggle. She was about to open the door when suddenly it was kicked down. [Cana: You idiot. ***Face-palms self* **Natsu: She was taking too long! Erza: Excuses, excuses…]

"Oh, there you are Lucille. You were taking too long, so I came in myself!" he said with a cheery smile as her eye twitched. [Natsu: See! Levi: You're so nonchalant about breaking her door down! Natsu: Huh? Vincent: It's a thing to be nonchalant about… Gray: How many doors have you broken down? Vincent: thirty-four, but who's counting… Gray: O_O]

"You broke my door down…" she stated as Dragon cocked his head to the side in confusion. [Vincent: No shit Sherlock. Gray: This again? Vincent: Well, she's pointing out the freaking obvious! Bisca: Then let her! Vincent: So let me make a comment as I like then!]

"Yeah, I did…" [Levi: Nonchalant~ Natsu: Still don't know what that word means~]

"Who's going to take responsibility in fixing it?" she tried again, but the questioning look didn't falter from his expression. [Natsu: Not me. Erza: Why not? Natsu: It's not my fault the door is weak. Vincent: I second that.]

"It's your door."

"You broke it down."

"It's your apartment."

"Your foot broke it down."

"You've touched it more times than I did."

"That's because your too busy using my window and other trap doors to even bother using the door."

"Doors are boring."

"How would you like it if I broke down _your_ door?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'll summon Taurus right now just to do it."

"I'll fight him off and win."

"Oh, just like how you fought off Vincent and how you won?" Lucille asked sarcastically and Dragon in return growled at her. Before he could counter her though, someone came in and interrupted them. [Gray: Oh burn~! Gerard: Touché. Gazille: ***Laughs uncontrollably at Natsu and then falls off his chair*** Macao: she got you there, brat! Elfman: Unmanly~! Natsu: You guys got your asses served by him as well! Guys: ***Quiet*** Vincent: … true that…]

"Thank Kami I came, otherwise you both would have eaten each other's heads off…" Grey said with an annoyed scowl directed at them, but looked a bit smug and all-knowing at the same time. [Gray: I make the coolest entries in this story. ***Smug smirk*** Natsu: Like when? Gray: Now, the log cabin, when Gazille and you were in a bush… shall I point out more? Gazille: ***Arm turns into a chainsaw* **Natsu: ***Flames Hand*** Continue, I dare you…]

"What the flaming stick are you doing here, Grey?" Dragon asked angrily.

"I wanted to come and bring Lucille to the Festival with me, but I guess she already has someone escorting her…" Jessica said a bit shyly as Lucille smiled affectionately at her. Lucille approached Jessica, hooked their arms together and then started walking off.

"Then let's go!" Lucille said excitedly as Jessica giggled at her.

"What about us?" Grey and Dragon asked at the same time, and then glared at each other. [Gray: Don't copy me! Natsu: Who'd want to copy you, copy-cat! Happy: Aye! Gray: Who the hell is copying who? Natsu: Oh, so you're deaf now, huh? Gray: You want to get it on now? Natsu: I'm begging for it! Erza: ***Bonks both of their heads***]

As Lucille approached the Festival, she was amazed at what she saw. Rows of stalls at both sides, lanterns and streamers hanging from strings, trees decorated with multi-colored lights, the aroma of food in the air, children and adults running around while laughing and having a good time, rides and games around to play at, and everyone was there to enjoy and have a good time without a worry in the world.

"Wow…" was all Lucille could comment about her surroundings. She looked to the side to see Jessica and Grey had already disappeared, and Dragon was left admiring the work. "Well… shall we…?" Lucille asked, holding her hand out for him. He stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin and then took her hand, leading the way. "By the way, where is Harry?"

"With Carla," Dragon replied easily, looking around to see what he wanted to do first.

"Who's Carla?"

"His girlfriend…"

"His _what_?" [Happy: ***Looks at Charle and smiles innocently at her*** Charle: Humph! ***Looks away***]

They went from stall to stall, ride to ride, game to game, prize to prize, food to food, person to person, and then fight to fight. [Levi: Fight to fight huh, how romantic… Gray: I can just imagine how that went down…] They laughed and had fun, played around and let loose.

Lucille couldn't even remember a time she had as much fun as she had that day, she couldn't even remember if she had any fun memories in her life before she met Dragon and joined Fairy Tail. All her pent up stress, her loneliness, her melancholy attitude to her life, her planned out future, everything she felt in her past washed away the moment she ran away from that luxurious mansion and entered this messed up adventurous life. As she recalled all her memories from her past and the new memories she made in Fairy Tail with all the new people she became friends with and could be proud to call her nakama, she could better imagine herself fitting into this life than that of a Princess's. [Erza: Quite admirable, her choice of words… Bisca and Cana: Lucy is the shiz~! Juvia: I feel the same way as Lucy-San does… Gray: Well… Fairy Tail is the best after all… Natsu: I did bring her here after all… Levi: Aw~! Lu-Chan! I'm sad and happy at the same time! Gazille: You're weird… Levi: Have you looked in the mirror recently? Bisca: Oh shit, burn~! Gazille: well… you're short… Levi: Seriously? You're going there? Vincent: Calm down, I'm trying to listen to the story, not your lovers' quarrel… Levi and Gazille: Am not!]

She looked at Dragon next to her as he blew out a ring of fire from his mouth, and all the little kids around him started to clap and laugh excitedly. Then he blew out a square shape, making the kids even more excited. Dragon turned his head to Lucille and then blew out a ring of fire in the shape of a heart. He smirked as all the kids went 'oh~!'. Lucille giggled at his smirking face and then hugged him.

"Nakama till the end…?" Dragon asked, oblivious to his own question, holding a hand out for her. [Everyone: _What the F?_ Natsu: … ***sinks into his seat***] Lucille sighed, knowing there was nothing ever going to happen between them, as she smiled sadly up at him.

"Nakama till the end," she replied, grabbing his hand and then started to drag him for another game for them to play. [Natsu: I feel like the bad guy in here… Levi: In a sense, you kind of are… Natsu: Am not!]

"I won again!" Dragon shouted out triumphantly, doing a little victory dance, as Lucille rolled her eyes at him. [Gray: You won from a girl, how impressive… Girls: What did you say? Gray: Dude, you won from a girl? That's epic! ***Forcefully laughing***]

"I still won more times then you…" Lucille pointed out as Dragon smirked at her.

"I just let you win at those times, because I was feeling bad for you, since I was winning all the other times…" Dragon explained waving her off. [Erza: Excuses, excuses…]

"Whatever you say, Captain Dumbbell…" Lucille remarked, but Dragon just smiled at her, clearly not getting the insult. All of a sudden, Dragon's expression changed in a dramatic one-eighty, like he had just realized something. [Vincent: ***Laughing uncontrollably*** you idiot! Natsu: Am not! Vincent: Are too! Natsu: Am not! Vincent: Are too! Natsu: Am not! Vincent: Am not! Natsu: Are too! Vincent: ***Laughing uncontrollably*** Natsu: … Wait… What…? _No!_]

"Oh! Damn! I almost forgot! Come on Lucille, I want to show you something!" Dragon said, grabbing her hand and then started dragging her hastily toward somewhere. [Levi: How more can you break her heart? Natsu: We don't even know what I'm going to show her, how would you know if it's going to break her heart? Gray: It's you, it's so predictable… Natsu: _What?_]

"Where are we going? Dragon!" [Bisca: Yeah _Dragon_, where are you taking her? Natsu: Beats me, I'm just listening here…]

"You'll see…" [Alzak: What an awesome answer. 'You'll see'. ***Sarcasm*** Natsu: What would you have said? Alzak: I don't know, 'trust me' or something… Natsu: …] After a few minutes of being dragged, Lucille realized that they were walking further and further away from the festival. Lucille was about to point it out, but when she saw the earnest look on his face, she stayed silent. She trusted Dragon, even to the extent with her life, so she'd go through with whatever it was he wanted to show her so urgently. [Everyone: ***Glare at Natsu*** Natsu: … We're nakama, we trust each other! Gray: Idiot…] Finally he stopped and Lucille bent down to catch her breath. [Bisca: You still go on your own pace, eh Natsu? Natsu: How was I supposed to know something like running tired her out so quickly! Levi: Any normal person would. Gazille, Erza, Gerard, Natsu and Gray: Really? Levi: You guys aren't normal…]

"So what… was so urgently… fascinating… that you wanted… to show me…?" Lucille panted out as she finally stood up straight. She gasped as she saw the sight before her.

"_So then he took me up on a hill, with a beautiful view of the whole festival with the multi-colors of the festival, the music, the soft whisper of the chattering people down below, the soft breeze of the night wind, the rustle of the trees…"_ Lucille suddenly remembered Elizabeth's words as she was experiencing them firsthand at the moment. He took her to the top of a hill with the most magnificent view of the festival down below her. She inhaled the fresh woody scent of the air around her and then exhaled out in more of a sigh, closing her eyes to relax and fully grasp the moment perfectly. [Gray: Holy- Levi: Macaroni… Bisca: Oh- Cana: Lord… Evergreen: Oh- Erza: My- Elfman: Manliness… Natsu: ***Smug Smirk*** Gerard: … well this can't be right… Alzak: That was what I was thinking… Gazille: He's Natsu, he couldn't have thought of this!]

"Who told you about this place…?" Lucille asked, her eyes still closed, as she could feel Dragon stumble from the startle.

"How did you-?" Dragon was about to say, but then saw the obvious look she was giving him, and just sighed in defeat. "Gerald…" [Gerard: ***Smug Smirk*** Levi: I knew this scene was wrong. Cana:** *Sigh in relief*** Well that's a relief; I thought I was going to have a heart attack anytime soon… Natsu: Hey!]

"That fits…" she whispered with a sigh and then turned to Dragon. She saw the lights on the festival playing across his smiling face and his hair dancing with the soft breeze. Then the Fairy Festival fireworks show began. "Oh!"

"This is the best seat in the house…" Dragon said smugly as Lucille looked toward the sky, at the exploding lights in wonder and amazement. They looked like they told a story; they shone to light up the world, to show off their brilliance. She just suddenly felt like all her troubles lifted at that moment, and she gained all this courage that she didn't even know she possessed. "Remember when you asked me 'nakama till the end' and I said yes?" she suddenly asked as he turned to face her, confusion evidently etched on his face. [Gray: Something is going to happen… Erza: Indeed. Natsu: What's going to happen? Levi: Is it 'that'? Juvia: Please let it be 'that'! Natsu: What's 'that'?]

"Yeah…" he replied with an easy smile then.

"I take it back!" she blurted out suddenly in a rush. [Gray: Something is most definitely going to happen! Erza: Quite. Natsu: What? Levi and Juvia: Please, please, please let it be 'that'! Natsu: What's 'that'?]

"What? But I thought-!"

"I want to be… more than nakama… to you, Dragon…" she admitted. [Gray: It's happening! Juvia and Levi: It's happening! Gazille: ***Faking girlie voice*** Oh~ its happening! Tsk… Elfman: Not manly… Natsu: What's happening?] Dragon looked down at her with her shining big brown eyes. He understood what she was getting at, but also tried to deny it. He's been through this kind of thing before, and he told himself that he didn't want to go through it again. He fell in love before and then lost her, then to find her magically reappear once again out of the blue and she wanted to act like everything was all roses and candies with him. He wanted to reject Lucille, to walk away, to tell her that nakama was all that they'll ever be; however, even just the simple thought of it tightened a knot in his stomach. As he looked down at her, the light of the fireworks working their magic, he just suddenly felt light hearted. Lucille was like no one he had ever met and he knew deep down in his heart that he had feelings for her as well no matter how much he tried to deny it, so being the kind of person he was, he went with the flow. He leaned down and captured her lips with his and then let faith have its way with whatever was in store for them in the future. [Gray: that… is what's happening… Natsu: … O_O Gazille: :O]

_Somewhere a few towns away_

"I can't believe we missed the Fairy Festival~!" Louise pouted as the man clad in armor just shrugged. [Bisca: Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh~! It's finally her, she's finally here, it's finally Louise!]

"It's not a big deal anyways," the armor clad man replied as his little toy minions agreed with his. [Gerard: Bixlow. Fried: Definitely Bixlow. Evergreen: Most definitely Bixlow. Bixlow: Yo~! ***Sticking his tongue out and smiling***]

"Of course it is! I wanted to have fun and be with everyone and play games and go on rides and watch the fireworks~!" [Cana: ***Cough*** Whiner. ***Cough***]

"Now you're just whining like a baby," he pointed out and then stuck his tongue out at her, displaying his Fairy Tail tattoo. [Gray: wait… what I don't get is why Bixlow is on a mission with this 'Louise'? Bixlow: Beats me, I just appeared out of nowhere…]

"Am not!" she shouted and then stomped her foot in a final and immature way. When she realized what she did, the tone she used and the all-knowing look the armor man was giving her, she sighed. "Your right Byron… I'm sorry…" [Erza: Byron? Gray: Byron? Gerard: ***Concentrating on Bixlow's face*** Evergreen: ***Staring*** … nope, just don't see it… Bixlow: O-k, whatever…]

"There's always next year…" he pointed out as his toys agreed and nodded their heads. [Levi: That's helpful…]

"I just miss Dragon so~ much!" she said in a dreamy way as Byron snorted. [Natsu and Gray: ***Shivers*** Juvia: Why did you shiver, Gray? Gray: 'Cuz the way he said it was creepy and weird… Erza: That's Laxus for you…]

"I bet he doesn't miss you…" she whispered out, only to be rewarded with a pillow thrown at him. [Gazille: Burn~! Everyone: ***Quiet*** Gazille: What? So everyone else can do it but not me?]

"Shut up! He loves me as much as I love him, and we're going to get married and live happily ever after, just like we planned when we were kids!" she explained and then stuck her tongue out at him childishly, only for him to stick his tongue out at her as well." … What the hell did I waste my life reading…?" Laxus asked, horrified at the word filled pages that lay before him. "Why the hell do I get the crappy lovey-dovey barf worthy romantically shitty chapter to read?" Laxus threw the folder aside only for Erza to grab it easily. The guys just smirked at him as the girls looked around dreamily.

"That was so cute…" Levi sighed out.

"What I wouldn't give to have a romantic experience like that with the one I love…" Juvia said dreamily, and then blushed crimson red just thinking about it.

"Wait, look! The folder is finished! We've got to find the next folder!" Alzak pointed out as Natsu ran out the room as quickly as possible, leaving everyone stunned.

"What crawled in his Aladdin pants…?" Vincent questioned as some people shrugged.

"Maybe he was eager to see what happens next, since it looks like the story is getting more complicating and interesting…?" Wendy tried as Mirajane patted her head with a seemingly innocent smile, but her smile had a double meaning behind it.

"Poor naïve child… you'll understand when you get older…" Mirajane said with a smile as Wendy blushed. "Well, let's just wait and see how everything plays out, for the better or worse…"

**Sadz:**** … yeah~… that took long, didn't it? **

**Everyone:**** *DEATH GLARES SADZ***

**Sadz:**** … F you guys. I had exams and I have a life. Anyways YES, this is taking forever! I would like to see you guys write this one time, then re-read it to put in all the guild member comments, and then RE-RE-READ it to make sure there isn't any mistakes! Ans for the fact that wouldn't upload the chapter and kept going 'Page not found' or something like that! **

**Cana:**** … someone isn't in the brightest of moods… *pointing at me***

**Sadz:**** Sorry… lack of sleep, maybe. No excuses. Anyways, I'm so sorry you wonderful people have to bear with my… ewy-ness…?**

**Levi:**** That's not a word.**

**Sadz:**** At this point, I'd think Chubaka was actually real… T_T**

**Lucy:**** Well, I guess I didn't find out yet. Which means there is more to the story, and if Sadz could just find the time to write some more, we can all be happy and find out what happens next. ^_^**

**Sadz:**** … you just insulted me, didn't you…**

**Bixlow:**** I'm Byron in the story, in case any of you were wondering! =P**

**Lisanna:**** And I'm Louise, but you all already knew that! ^_^ **

**Sadz:**** R&R, thank you for always bearing with me, and I'll try to write more and faster, and well… yeah, you guys are the best. ^_^**

**Natsu:**** Until next time! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


End file.
